Mysterious Lounge Singer
by OnkeiChiaki
Summary: ON HOLD! Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her?
1. Misery's Business

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 1

Misery's Buisness

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 1: Misery's Buisness

Kagome sat wide awake in bed her upper body leaning against the wooden headboard as the moon shone bright through the bay windows of the five-star hotel that her and her most recent client had rented for the night. Only slightly comfortable because this was not her own bed, she was still on the job, and the man that lay in bed next to her was married. She glanced down at the dark bushy haired man that snored loudly. His arm wrapped loosely around her as he lay on her stomach. Her eyes gave a comical roll as she watched his wedding ring glisten in the moon light. Finally he had slipped off into deep sleep from the pleasure her body gave him. Of course she didn't enjoy any of it, it was nothing but buisness to her. She had to repress the look of disgust from her face as the feeling arose with strength inside her, watching his mouth lawl open as drool dripped onto her waist. "Eww..." whispered as she gently removed his arm from around her form and silently slipped out of bed so that she wouldn't disturb him. Stretching slowly she began to gather her clothes and her belongings.

After she was dressed she opened her billfold and counted out the money once more to make sure the man hadn't short changed her for company. It wasn't unusual that she'd sleep with her clients, it just took the right amount to earn that. '_1,500...everything's there...'_ she accounted in her head placing the money back into her billfold and into her purse. Quietly grabbing her heels she looked back over her shoulder, glancing once more at the man to make sure he hadn't awoke to notice her leaving. "Yesss Yumi..." he whispred in his sleep and she couldn't help but smirk just a tad. 'Yumi' was the name that she used with her clients, the one that could get the job done and keep 'Kagome' safe. They would never have the pleasure of knowing who she really was and what she really thought about them. Seeing that he'd hapahazardly left his pants hanging over the chair with the corner of his wallet hanging out she tip-toed over to it. Her brother's face flashed before her mind, laying in a hostpital bed with no hair and an IV in his arm. Quickly pulling it out she opened it and took out all the money that was left in it, $500. "Thanks sweetie." she whispered softly, her brother was always her first priority. Never these cheating men.

Leaving the hotel key on the table she walked out, closing the door soundlessly behind her as she rushed to the elevator placing dark shades over her eyes. Looking at the watch on her arm she'd seen that she'd still had time to head out to her favorite lounge for a drink and a little down time. "First stop though, home to shower." she whispred as she entered the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor, placing her diamond encrusted stilettos back on her feet. She hated how men would slobber all over her like she belonged to them, leaving their stinky clogone on her skin and stuck in her nostrils. They may have their body for a small amount of time, but it was never truly theirs. It and her mind belonged to her, and souly herself. Stepping out into the chilly night air she wrapped a scarf around her neck she walked over to the kia sports car she'd bought 6 months ago, no extravagance on her part, even though her had money she liked staying low key.

"Fuck! Houshi, I told you once before, this broker was very important. A merger with her would have solidified Taisho Corp. at the top of the buisness ladder." Inuyasha chewed out his fellow employee, cell phone to his ear as he swirled the drink in his cup. He had just gotten off work at the office and was following up on a business meeting over the phone with Miroku, his buisness partner of 8 years. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but was driving a hard bargain. Plus her flawless hourglass shape was more of a distraction...I've never met a woman with such persuasion skills." he heard Miroku sigh over the phone, sounding like a love sick high schooler. "This is not the time to think with your dick you hopless lecher. Buisness before pleasure, ALWAYS remember that!" Inuyasha sneered over the phone, his buisness partner's wandering eyes were going to cost him this deal with an influential company that was second running to his. "I suggest you call her and use your 'charms' to reschedule another meeting with ." he spoke, cutting his friend off before hanging up in his face, deciding to let him think on the words he'd just spoke to him.

"Ugh...stupid pervert!" he muttered under her breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming on from the tension in his neck and upper shoulders. "Sounds like you need another drink, this ones on the house." came the flirtatious voice of the bartender, Kikyo, as she slid another round of daquiri at him. "Thanks. But this still doesn't get you in my pants." he responded as he drained the last swallow of drink that remained in his last glass, then picked up the newly filled one that she'd given him. He watched as she cleaned glasses with a pout, her face portraying an innocence that was too beautiful to trust. "Why, whatsoever do you mean Inuyasha?" she purred with a wink, walking over to him to reach under the counter suductively. Letting him get more than eyefull of her breasts that were spilling out over the corset like top she'd worn tonight, no doubt hoping that it would sway his mind to take her home at least for this night. "Tell me, you come everyday of the week just to sit and stare at _her_. What is it that's so special about _her?_ " Kikiyo pouted, not noticing the whine that had entered her voice.

She'd tried everything in her power to rope in the unattainable Inuyasha Taishio in. He was the most elegible bachelor of the states. She'd known almost everything about him from magazines and television interviews. She felt they had alot in common and that she was the best match for him. As she cleaned another glass she watched an emotion flicker across his eyes as she mentioned '_her'. _Oh how she hated _her_! She felt that was the only thing standing in between her and her prize. Once she was with him she'd never have to work another day in her life. It didn't hurt that he was insanely handsome, with gorgeous golden eyes and lucious lips, she'd gladly spend the rest of her life with him and his money. "I don't know acutally Kikiyo. She's gorgeous in that mysterious way. I feel something about her, something...she's special." he spoke, his last two words ending in a soft whisper. '_Well, we'll see how special you think she is when you find out the truth about her._' Kikiyo thought with a sneer, jealousy rising inside her like a violent green eyed monster that wanted to destroy all of New York. Everyone in the neighborhood knew what _she _was all about. It seems Inuyasha didn't because it didn't live around here and hear the gossip that floated around regurlarly about _her. _

"Well, if you ask me she's not _that _special. In fact she's common, quite nasty actually, if you knew the truth about her." Kikyo spoke, trying to open Inuyasha's eyes and make him see the truth. But before she had the chance to voice the truth about her competition the said person walked through the door. '_Finally..._' Inuyasha thought with a sigh as he instantly relaxed seeing her form walk into the vacinity. He'd visted the lounge everyday so as to not miss her perfomance. It could never be predicted to when she would show up. Sometimes she'd show up faithfully for a couple of weeks, then not be seen for just as along. He wondered what kept her busy and why her visits were so unpredictable. When he wasn't there he often daydreamed about having conversations with her and what her personality was like. "There goes your _precious _Kagome." Kikiyo sneered, her lip lifting on one side in a sneer. It was clear that Kikyo felt threatened by her, clear to anyone but herself of course.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the Shikon Lounge, the soothing sound and just the smell of the place taking the stress off of her. Everytime she came here she felt as if the world was lifted from her shoulders, and all her past 'deeds' just disappeared from her mind. This was the only place she could be herself, find peace of mind and healing from the singing she did here, that's why she used her real name on stage. Everytime she sung here, she felt as if she was getting back to herself, finding solace in a cold world she'd felt so lsot in. Everything she did to earn a dollar was in the hope of having a better life for herself and getting the treatments for her little brother, who was terminally ill with bone-marrow cancer. '_Souta...'_ she whispered to herself as she remembered the conversation she'd had with him and his doctors this morning, a sad smile coming onto her face as she sat down at the bar. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that she'd taken a seat next to the most eligible bachelor in the United States.

"Hi Kikyo, one purple panty please." she chirped with a smile, hiding the inner turmoil that raged inside her like a turbulent sea. So much had to be done and in an amount of time. Most of her money went on her brother and her clothes. First rule: You had to look like money to make money. The doctors had told her that this should be his last year in St. Judes, for they had found him a match in a marrow donor and that all she had to do was pay for the procedure on both children, to exctract the marrow from the donor and place it into her brother. What stressed her the most was the total was going to come to a whopping $250,000. Of course it wouldn't be hard for her to make it, it just would take a lot more networking and bedding the rich men, more than she wanted to. But she would do anything and everything for her brother, he was all she had left. '_Time to raise the prices on these boys...' _she thought smugly, after all her 'lovin' was well worth it in her opinion.

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as she'd taken the glass off the napkin Kikyo had placed it on in front her, noticing how she'd smelled of fresh lilies. '_Hmm, fresh out the shower...' _he thought, wondering what she'd looked like, body glistening from the water. He gave his head a slight shake. '_Must be Miroku rubbing off on me...definetly not good.' _he thought with a small smile at the thought of his friend. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, the sweet taste of the drink bringing a slight smile on her face as she didn't notice the death glare Kikiyo shot at her. '_The bitch sat here on purpose, she knows I want Taishio for myself...' _ she thought as she began cleaning a glass so hard that she dropped it and it shattered on the ground. "Oops!" she gasped as she'd ran off to got get a broom before her boss caught sight of it and before the bitch Kagome had a chance to sink her claws into her man.

Kagome sighed after taking another deep drink from her glass, feeling her body relax even more from the warmth it provided inside her belly. "Whoa..." she gasped when she'd noticed she'd drained her glass kind of fast. She jumped slightly when she'd heard a chuckle from beside her and she turned to look at the man next to her, "Hard day of work, huh?" he smiled to her, feeling as if his dreams were coming true when she smiled slowly at him. "I guess you could say that." she replied as she felt as if her stomach had fallen through a trap door when she met eyes with him. Never in her life had she met a man as gorgeous as him. She could tell he was made of money, but for some reason didn't feel the need to persue him and milk him of all he had. For once she felt she should enjoy a good conversation that didn't include talk of money for sex.

"So much to do, so little time." she sighed as she glanced over at the stage seeing that there was an act currently performing. She began to wonder where Shippo was, the owner of the bar so she could tell him she wanted him to hold a slot for her. "Hopefully you have the time to bless us with one of your beautiful songs. You're actually the main reason I come here, good music like yours is hard to find." he complimented making a blush rise on her cheeks. "Really? You don't know how much that means to me. I work hard on the songs I write." she said genuinely, noticing the heat on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed or felt anything for any man. Since men were her buisness she usually kept her heart seperate, worlds apart. That's why she thought it unusual of her to even be enjoying her conversation with this man. "Hopefully I don't disappoint, I wanted to sing one of my new songs tonight. I originally wrote it to guitar but will be adapting it to piano since this club doesn't have any." she said, her eyes shining a light that only shined when it came to music.

"I can't wait to hear it. You have the voice of an angel, and the looks of one too." he winked, making her blush even more as her heart skipped a beat. '_Pull it together Kagome! He's just a man! I gorgeous, tall, scrumpcious speciman of a man...oh who am I kidding, he's sooooo delicious!' _ she thought to herself as she realized that he began to look kind of familiar. "If you don't mind me asking but have we met before or something. I swear I've seen you somewhere before." Kagome smiled, feeling the alchohol loosening her tounge and lowering her walls just a bit. Sure she liked talking to this man but she wasn't about to put all her cards on the table just meeting him from the first time. "Well, I do come here almost everyday...and plus there's that obnoxious billboard outside." he said with dislike, pointing out to his right at the glass windows.

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome gasped placing a hand over her mouth. There was a billboard across the street of Inuyasha sitting on a black leather chair, elbows on a business table with a sexy glint in his eyes as his buisness logo was to the side: 'Taishio Corp. Where we do the 'dirty' work you you.' "You're Inuyasha Taishion! The buisness mogul. You're like...the most eligible bachelor in New York!" she gasped in surprise. She knew he looked like he had a lot of money but not that much! And for some reason, she still didn't feel like doing buisness with him. In fact, a part of her didn't want him even knowing what her buisness was. She liked being seen as just a normal woman of the streets of New York, not a sex toy. She'd been 'working' her job for a long time and had grown used to just being seen as a body instead of person. It was quite refreshing for once.

She smiled as he chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm just Inuyasha. Plain and simple. The media makes me out to be some some handsome god with loads of wealth and property shares when I'm really just like every other person on this planet. A person with thoughts and dreams, y'know?" Inuyasha spoke his eyes running up and down her frame, taking in the outfit she had on. From head to toe she looked put together. From the white open toed heels she had on and the skinny jeans, nice black cashmere sweater, white scarf that draped loosely around her graceful neck, to the white crocheted hat that was placed over her satin ebony locks. "I fully understand. People have their set assumtions about me also...but all that we can do is live for ourselves and our loved ones. Right?" she said with a slight sad smile, her brother running across her mind. Inuyasha nodding in agreement liking how down to earth she was. She dressed slightly upscale so he thought she would be like the shallow New York women that were constantly trying to bed him, like Kikyo for example. But her personality was even better than he imagined, it had a genuininity to it that was really hard to find these days.

A bright head of orange hair caught her view out of periphial, "There goes the man I was just looking for, Shippo! Shippo!" she called over the music of the people singing on stage. When he turned his face brightened considerably, caushing Inuyasha stomach to twist uncomfortably. Was he her boyfriend? Someone she was dating? "Kagome! My sister from another mister, I was hoping you would show up tonight. I saved the 10 o' clock slot just for you." he spoke seeing his favorite lounge singer sitting next to his favorite regular. They both had good hearts and he thought it was finally about time they began speaking. Inuyasha always came in hoping to see her, even if he didn't everyone to know so. "Thank you so much Shippo! I'm glad you didn't forget about me. Hope you enjoy the new song I'm going to sing." she spoke as he took the empty glass and replaced with with another full one. "Already know your fav Kags, Purple Panty. I'll leave you two back to your talking. Enjoy yourselves, you two deserve it." Shippo said, being one of the few that knew the reasons why Kagome did what she did for a living.

Looking down at her watch she saw it was 9:30 so it was 30 minutes until show time. Which gave her 30 more minutes to enjoy with this man and his wonderful conversation. He was glad she wasn't talking about work and grilling him about how much he made a year, it seemed she disliked talking about work just as much as he did, which made her his kind of girl. After a couple of more minutes they both a slight idea of what their lives and childhood were like. They both came from a knock-hard back ground, which he thought explained for her down to earth demeanor. He could tell she was not the selfish type, especially when the talk turned to her brother. "I hope I can get to meet him one day." he chuckled after she had told him the story of how they were playing and she accidently knocked out his two front baby teeth. Her eyes took on a sad look and he had a feeling maybe he'd said something he shouldn't have. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." he spoke noticing the sudden downcast look of her eyes. "It's not that, it's just my brother. I normally don't talk about it because I hate people feeling sorry for me." she spoke with a slight eye roll. Pity was the last thing she need, money was the first.

"Well, I won't pressure you to talk about anything you don't want to. Everyone has their limits, I understand that cause most people don't respect mine. They think I have the perfect life with all this money." Inuyasha said with a chuckle that lacked the happiness it had in it when they'd first began talking. "Oh believe me I know! Money can buy a lot of things but true happiness." she spoke locking eyes with him as she saw something flash behind his eyes, causing her stomach to flip pleasantly, a warmness settling there that seemed to spread to her lower parts. She don't know how long they're sat like that, eyes locked in silent conversation. But there was something in his gaze that seemed to speak to her, call for her. She placed her hand on the table, not minding when it landed over his and he turned it over to gently cup hers as if asking for permission. When she smiled her fully grabbed it, locking fingers. "You're the most...engaging man I've ever met. And in my line of buisness that's saying something." she spoke voice full of emotion that she didn't intend and almost revealing something that she _really _didn't intend to either. "Which buisness is that?" he asked curiously, rubbing a thumb over her hand. "I don't know if I should tell you..." she whispered, fear edging in on her voice that made him begin to really wonder what it was she did. "Try me." he smiled, the warmness in his voice almost pushing her over the edge, to spill her deepest secret.

WHAM!

The slamming sound of a tray jolted both Kagome and Inuyasha out the trance they had fallen into from being trapped in their own little world. "Kagome! It's almost ten o' clock." Kikyo chuckled tensely, her smile hiding the jealous anger that was coursing through her. "Oh man!" Kagome gasped looking down at her watch. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I lost track of time." Kagome said with a nervous laughter, thankful for the awakening that happened upon them before she'd spilled her guts all on the lounge floor. '_I don't know WHAT was coming over me!' _ Kagome thought to herself with a sigh, feeling she had just dodged a bullet. She'd have to watch herself around Inuyasha, he was different kind of dangerous. Not to the physical but to the mental and her feelings.

She'd have to work harder to keep her feelings seperate and under control around him. Even though she hated to admit it there was something about him that awoke something inside of her, old feelings she'd thought she'd ever feel again. Now she felt like running, running to the highest mountain and hiding under it. Wrapping herself up in rock harder than steel to keep any and everything out and herself in. "I really enjoyed talking with you Inuyasha, it was quite refreshing." she smiled, her sapphire eyes glittering with light as she looked upon him. "I feel the same about you, we should definetly do this another time, soon." he grinned back, holding out his buisness card to her. "I'd hate for us to loose touch, please, call whenever you get the chance, angel." Inuyasha spoke softly, again that warmness in his voice that made her melt like and ice cube on a hot sidewalk in the middle of August. "I promise, you will be hearing from me again." Kagome spoke as she took the card and tucked it securely inside her bra. A bad habit she'd developed from placing money there, it was the one safe place she knew nothing would fall out of, and she DEFINETLY didn't want to lose his number.

Suddenly Shippo's voice came over the microphone announcing that Kagome was coming to the stage. He watched her as she walked away, his eyes glued to her pear shaped form, watching her heart-shaped butt poke out perched ontop of thick lucious thighs that he hoped one day to lay his hands on. "Still think _she's _so special?" Kikyo sneered, her arms crossed over the tray which she held to her chest. "Yes Kikyo, yes I do." he smiled with closed eyes, knowing that reply would eat her up inside. Watching her sit down behind the piano he smiled as she glanced back over at him, he cheeks turning red when she saw he was watching her like a hawk, eyes glued to her and only her.

She took a deep breath before her fingers began to move over the black and white keys of the armstrong piano, normally performing never made her nervous, but tonight she'd been feeling a lot of strange things. Like the butterflies that still lingered from the knowledge that his eyes were on her and that he came here just to hear her sing. He smiled as she began playing, the sound of the piano notes cascading down like a gentle rain on his eardrums. She saw her close her eyes as she began singing.

_Oh star fall down on me_

_Let me make a wish upon you_

_Hold on, let me think_

_Think of what I'm wishing for_

_Wait, don't go away._

_Just not yet._

_Cause I thought,_

_I had it._

_But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me._

_You will never fade._

_And I won't let you fall away._

_From me._

_You will never fade away from me._

_And now I let my dreams consume me,_

_And tell me what to think._

_But hold on,_

_Hold on._

_What am I dreaming?_

_Wait, don't go away._

_Just not yet._

_Cause I thought,_

_That I had it._

_But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me._

_You will never fade away._

_I won't let you fall away._

_You will never fade away._

_And I won't let you fall away._

_You will never fade away._

_And I won't let you fall away from me,_

_You will never..._

_Oh star fall down on me_


	2. Back to Ye Olde Grind!

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 2

Back to Ye Olde Grind!

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Author's Note: The songs that Kagome sang the last chapter was 'Oh Star'- by Paramore. Lovely song in my opinion. Now, onto the story.

Chapter 2: Back to Ye Olde Grind!

Kagome sighed as she walked up the stairs to her decent sized one bedroom apartment, still feeling the effects of her performance at the Shikon Lounge. She felt as if meeting the famous Inuyasha was a dream, as if he was a good soul sent from heaven just to brighten her day. '_Or night...'_ she chuckled as she put the key into her lock and turned it, opening the door into her darkened apartment. Though the song she'd sung had kind of brought her down from her hormone-induced high. She had written it while thinking of her brother, watching him fade away as he fought for his live was something she didn't like doing and she didn't plan on loosing him anytime soon. That's why she did everything she could for the both of them.

All she had was him and all he had was her. She had no idea what she would do if she ever lost him. "Home sweet home!" she spoke with an airy voice switching her purse to the other shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen for some food to soak up the couple of drinks she'd had at the lounge. Hearing a rustling sound she stiffened, reaching into her purse for the small 38' revolver she kept in her purse at all times. "Who's there!" she shouted out strongly, anger in her voice at the thought of an old john following her home and learning where she lived. Any man that would do that would pay, and with his life. The life Kagome lived was a very dangerous one and wasn't for the faint of heart. She'd been beaten before, staved off rape though, but almost at the cost of her life. After that incident that was when she'd stopped playing nice.

It was survival of the fittest in this deadly game of prostitution. And Kagome would make sure that she'd eat before she was eaten, every single time. "I will NOT repeat myself, answer me!" she yelled as she turned on the light, her eyes burning with an angry fire. She was shocked when she'd seen no one in sight. Walking through her whole apartment and turning on the lights she did a whole sweep. Opening closets and cabinets making sure there was no man lurking, waiting to leap out at her. '_Where did that noise come from?' _ she asked herself as she walked back into the living room. "Ohh..." she whispered when she'd seen that she had accidentally left her balcony door open a small crack and the wind was blowing the blinds, causing the blinds to make the rustling sound she'd heard. As she walked over to close the door she fully relaxed, wondering when her nerves had gotten so bad. "Meooww!" came a sudden sound, causing Kagome to tense up and turn around, gun poised to fire at the ready.

"Buyo! How man times must I tell you, don't scare me like that." she spoke with a light laugh, relaxing once more and placing the gun on the arm cushion of her cream colored couch. Despite the fact that she hated splurging on her apartment it was put together with second-hand furniture and nick-knacks. She took off her heels, scarf, hat, underwear and pants since her her sweater was to her thighs and covered her sacred parts. The only thing that was brand-new and only used by her was her couches and chairs, just for the simple fact that she didn't wear underwear all the time and she didn't want her butt sitting on cushions with someone elses butt-germs on them. She had about 3 more pistols and glocks stashed around in all the rooms she'd frequented, just to make sure protection would always be in reach wherever she was. Making it a total of 4 guns in her possession. Reaching down to pick up the fat cat she realized how heavy he'd gotten over the years. "Man, I'm feeding you _too _good, huh?" she purred back at him when he'd began purring when she'd scratched behind his ear.

"Did ya miss mommy, or just the food I feed you?" she giggled innocently, knowing that she could speak her mind to Buyo. He never judged her and half the time she felt the only time he really listened was when she jiggled the cat mix box. So all her secrets were safe with him. Kagome felt a heavy sigh escape her unconsciously. Scares like that always made it hard for her to fully relax. "How about we both get something eat?" she spoke to Buyo as she carried him into the kitchen then sat him down near her feet as she opened the cabinet and got some food out for both her and her handsome cat. Suddenly her phone rang startling Kagome once again. Reaching in her pocket she answered it and looked at the caller ID as she put a boil of water on the stove to boil. Expecting a regular she was even more surprised when it was a new number. "Hello?" she answered voice as sweet as sugar as she thought it was a future 'business' partner. "_**Kagome? How come you haven't come visited me OR put money on my books you little bitch**_?" came the irrate voice of a man who she'd thought would've forgotten about her by now, because she'd sure as hell forgotten about him.

Taking out the anger on her chopping board she sped up her pace of chopping up the meat she faithfully added to her ramen. "Because you beat my mother to death and left my brother to rot in St. Judes you old dirty bastard. I don't owe you shit." she responded cooly, the sweet poison in her voice enough to where she didn't have to yell. "_**You DARE speak to your father that-**_" "_Step-Father, Shimizu!_ " Kagome corrected him, cutting him off before he had another chance to spew his pointless, idiotic, jail babble. "Why are you calling? And how do you keep getting my phone number?" she interrogated, so not needing him and his bullshit at this time of night. She had a good day making money and fun night conversing with a real man for once, now here came the scum of the earth to ruin it all and bring her good night to a halt. '_Screw that, I'm not letting him take anymore happiness from me. He won't get the pleasure.' _ she thought smugly to herself. After all she was doing better than him. She had her FREEDOM!

"You know what, why am I even talking to you? You should focus on not becoming someone's bitch while you're doing life. Enjoy taking it up the ass, you piece of shit!" she spoke vehemently, all the pain he took her and her family through going through her head as she let out some of her anger on him. She hung up with a shut of her phone as she slammed it on the counter. Then having a second thought she picked up the phone and dialed her service provider, telling them to block all collect calls on her line. "Hmph, good riddance! Ain't that right Buyo?" she asked her cat in a baby voice earning a happy meow as he'd caught sight of the food box next to the ramen she was cooking. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." she cooed as she opened it and poured some into his food bowl that had his name on it then poured her meat into the boiling water then the dried ramen.

'_I MUST get out more! All I do is talk to my cat and Sango every once and then._' she thought to herself. As if Sango knew she was thinking about her her number popped up on her cell phone. "Hey, hey, heeeey!" Kagome cheered when she'd gotten on the phone, being her natural chipper self. "_**Kagome you would NOT believe the crazy ass day I had today**_!" Sango responded, her voice loud and exasperated as it came over the phone. "Spill girl, I got some JUICY stuff for you to hear too." she replied, just as excited. "Well..." Sango began and she was off like a drag car in a speed race. Kagome would be lying if she said she didn't live through Sango. She _thrived_ on her stories of the 'normal' life, of having an office with a personal assistant and regular nine to five. But Kagome didn't even have a high school diploma, so she knew she was no where _near_ qualified to work the kind of job Sango had. Which required all kinds of schooling from accounting to business management and things like that.

"_**Can you BELIEVE he had the audacity to grope me? Like, I'm not talking about a slight brush of the cheek, but full handed 'I wana fuck you' ass squeeze kinda grope! I've never encountered anything like it in all my days.**_" Sango exclaimed the surprise in her voice, but she really didn't sound as angry as she tried to make herself out to be. "Oh, believe me, I've encountered all kind of gropes and touches. But you don't sound too upset, in fact, I detect a bit of happiness deep down. Perhaps you like this charachter." Kagome teased with a giggle, liking the sharp intake of breath of anger Sango tried to fake. "_**Oh-ho noooo! Only thing I like about this man is the possibilty of merging with the all powerful Taishio Corp. If we partner up we can branch out to the four corners of the globe. It would be unbelievable!**_" Sango said, voice so animated with excitement it made Kagome's cheeks hurt from smiling as she poured her late night dinner into her bowl. She loved how happy she got when she talked about business matters.

"Mm-hmm, riiiiight. Excuse my freaky-deaky mind but it sounds like you want to merge with Houshi, not _just_ Taishio Corp." Kagome joked with a loud laugh feeling Sango's blush through the phone as she chewed her food. "_**Nooo! You're so mean Kagome. Really, I wish I were you. You're so carefree and can say jsut the right things and get any man you want. Any man would be lucky to have you...I'm such a prude.**_" Sango said, Kagome could hear her pout over the phone. Kagome's spirits almost dropped a bit. Cause the truth was any man could have her, with the right amount of money. Sometimes she felt like such a sell out. Literally. "Trust me Sango, no you don't, you have the perfect life. And all you have to do is let your inner-freak out. It's not that hard since it's just your relaxing and saying what's on your mind. I wouldn't wish my life on anyone, not even my worst enemy." Kagome said, her voice ending in a slight whisper.

The line was silent for a moment before Sango responded, "_**You don't have to keep doing that girl, I told you, I'd pay for your schooling and start you with a job at my comp**_-" "I know, I know, I know! I intend to do that as soon as I pay for my brothers operation. But for right now I have to stay with 'ye old grind'. It gets the bills paid and the money is really fast and really, really, good." Kagome cut Sango off, not feeling as if she felt sorry for her or she was trying to save her. Kagome knew she could take care of herself. But right now time was of the essence. As she spoke her brother was laying in St. Judes on the 5th floor, room 365, just wasting away. Her heart began to break as she thought about how lonely he must felt, knowing that his own body was failing him.

She didn't want to be the only one he depended on then fail on him too. Because she was always 'working' she didn't get to visit as much as she wanted. But she always set aside two days of the week to stay the night with him. Anymore than that then she wouldn't make the quota she needed for her bills, food, rent, AND his operation. Like anyone would say, Kagome had a full plate right now. "_**Kagome you're my best-friend, no, more like my sister...I'd loose my mind if something happened to you. Don't you ever get...y'know...scared something will happen?**_" Sango asked gently, not wanting to offend her closest friend. Kagome sighed at the question, not expecting it, "Honestly, I stopped getting scared 3 years ago the day I found out Souta had cancer and we were homeless. That was when I stopped thinking of myself and my well being and only about Souta's. After doing 'business' with the first john it really wasn't that bad. All I worry about are the police now, God forbid!" she spoke frankly, telling it how it really was like only a friend could.

"_**Well, I can't help but worry. There's a lot of sickos out there...you still practice the self-defense and taijitsu I taught you?**_" Sango asked, all playing and joking put to the side, when it came to Kagome's protection there was no room for playing silly games. Kagome chuckled at how Sango fawned over her, it felt good to be truly cared for once in a while. "Yes, grandma. I practice every morning when I wake up. It's how I get my day started." Kagome spoke jokingly trying to lighten the mood and change the subject, she was surprised when a yawn snuck up on her. "_**We have been talking for about an hour, do I need to let you go so you can sleep? You do work hard for your brother and I give you kudos for that. You're a very strong woman Kagome.**_" Sango spoke, taking in her friend well being, since she wouldn't do it herself.

"I guess, since my business hours are unpredictable. Sometimes I get calls at the three in the morning." Kagome sighed, not liking the thought of waking up to her face in some random mans lap, only the motivated her was the money. "_**Ok baby girl, but be careful and call me if you get a call! You can take Kirara with you, she'll tear off a man's head if he tried anything funny.**_" Sango offered making Kagome think of something she'd never thought of. "Y'know Sango, that's actually a REALLY good idea. I should've asked to borrow Kirara a loooong time ago." Kagome laughed, wondering why she never thought of it before. Oh yeah, that's because Sango just found out she was doing this 6 months ago and Kagome had been 'working' for about 3 years. "_**I'll send her tonight she knows where to go. Ok? Goodnight baby girl, you be careful ya hear**_?" Sango said making a warmness rise inside Kagome that she hadn't felt a long time, not since her mother had passed away 4 years ago. "Goodnight! And yes I promise I will." Kagome spoke as she hung up the phone not knowing just how much Sango worried about her safety.

"Enjoy the food Buyo?" Kagome chirped, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear as she finished her food in a rush smiling when her cat meowed in reply. It was like he always knew when to meow. Feeling the day begin to wear down on her she went to the sink and began to wash the pile of dishes that had begun to pile up to her stomach. Her days are so busy and she moves from place to place so much she sometimes forget to do the mundane things like clean up the house and do laundry. Hearing a loud familiar roar outside she picked up her cat who meowed in protest as there were just a couple mouthfuls left in his bowl. "Oh hush, we've got company!" Kagome cheered seeing Kirara floating outside her balcony with all her fiery youkai glory when she pushed her blinds to the side. She slid open the balcony door as Kirara flew inside, shrinking size just in the nick of time so she wouldn't damage any property.

"Boy am I glad to see you! Now I can sleep peacefully tonight." Kagome cheered as she settled down on the couch and turned on the small flat screen Sango had given her for her 25th birthday last year. Buyo settled down at her feet and started purring as Kirara crawled up to the nook in Kagome's neck and settled on her shoulders as she buried her face into her neck and hair. "Ahh...now this is living, ain't it?" she spoke in soft laughter as she began to watch tv. She channel surfed before find the movie 'Avatar' on TV. She was glad it was finally on cable because she wasn't paying 10 bucks to see it in 3D, although she really wanted to now because the animation and colors were amazing on her flatscreen. She almost cried when the main character 'Jake' was about die from lack of oxygen. At the end of the movie she cheered when he got to permanently stay in his avatar body so he could finally be with his Na'vi lover. It was a happy ending to what she thought was going to be a hopeless fight. "Hmm...kinda weird they remind me of the Hopi Indians." she pondered out loud as she credits rolled n the screen.

Feeling something poke her uncomfortably in her right breast the reach into it, thinking it was some forgotten money, she was surprised when it was Inuyasha's business card. '_Gah! I forgot to tell Sango all about it!_' she exclaimed in desperation knowing it was way too late just to call about meeting a man. But she KNOW she'd want to hear about something like that, it was involving her business matters. '_Guess it can just wait until tomorrow.'_ she thought as she stared at his picture which printed along the side of it, his lips poised in a sexy smirk as his face and body language gave off an air of total confidence. The more she looked at him the more she thought he was even more attractive and she felt that familiar warmth return to her lower belly. "Stop it Kagome! Just stop!" she hissed to herself as she tried to tear her eyes away from the picture but just couldn't. So she settled for closing her eyes and imagining those same plump limps kissing her breathless and leading down her jugular and to other secret places. Before she'd even realized she'd fell asleep and into dreamland, which was full of silvery hair and fiery golden come hither eyes that made her scream in all 8 octaves and maybe even a couple of new ones.

_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me_

_You will never fade_

_And I won't let you fall away_

_From me_

_You will never fade away from me_

Her voice screamed out from her cell phone, she'd recorded herself singing and assigned it as a ringtone. It was extra loud so she was sure it would awaken her from her sleep, no matter how deep it was. "Fuck. Are you serious?" she exclaimed out sleepily as she picked up her phone and seen the name 'Hojo' going across the screen. It was one of her earlier johns from a couple of years back that still called her faithfully each week. She wondered what made these men keeping coming back, cause for the life of her she couldn't figure out why her own self. Giving herself a couple seconds to wake up she cleared her throat then answered the phone, voice sweet as sugar, as always. "Hello Hojo, sweetie!" she gushed happily, totally believable. "Yuuuumiiii! My honey-bunch! Is this a bad time?" Hojo gushed back, '_Naw, ya think? Asswipe..._' she thought angrily as she sat up and stretched, punching the couch cushion angrily seeing that it was 3:28 in the morning. "Of course not, I was beginning to miss you. You know I think about you all the time." Kagome said, putting a little sad tone into her voice, though not too much or he was sure to know she was overdoing it. "Well, do you want to meet at the usual spot? I've been missing you like crazy too babe, I can't wait to get you inside my arms." he said huskily earning a fake chuckle for Kagome. Who was she to deny him his fantasy as long as he had the cash?

"Ooh, I can't wait to get you inside me. How long where you trying to spend with me?" she whispered huskily with an eye roll glad he couldn't see her sleepy face, she wondered just how stupid men could really be sometimes. She was rewarded with a loud chuckle and from what she could tell the sound of a car door shutting. "Y'know me! An hour, I like enjoying my time with you." she could here his smile through the phone. "Well that'll be about 2,000. You think you could do that?" she said sweetly. "Hell yeah! Anything for you babe." he gushed happily as she heard the car start. "Let's stop waiting then! I'm heading to the room now, see you there in about 10 or 15 minutes. 'Kay babe?" Hojo gushed happily, so happily it made her want to hurl. "Ok. I'll tell you the room number when I get the room. Bye sweetie." Kagome said sexily as she stood up off the couch, making Inuyasha's business card fall to the floor. '_Inuyasha...I'm glad you don't know my secret._' Kagome thought as she left it there face down so she wouldn't feel as if he were watching her.

She hurriedly got dressed in her bathroom. Since she was already showered from last night she just wiped herself over with a feminine wipe and went about her routine. First she did her hair in the half up-half down look, her back flowing down in ebony waves as dark as the midnight sky and her ponytail high on top of her head with two pieces of hair coming down on each side of her face to complete the sexy look. Putting light make-up on her eyes she shadowed her eyes in way to bring out the sapphire color of her eyes. Completing the look with lip liner and gloss she checked her clock. "Hmph! Record time, 4 minutes." she cheered to herself as she yawned, walking over to her lingerie drawer. Picking out a purple fishnet dress without any bra or underwear she hurriedly slipped off of her cashmere sweater she'd fallen asleep in then slipped into the 'dress' that left all her goodies out for the world to see. Of course, that is if she wasn't wearing the trench coat she had on now. As she slipped out the room she grabbed her purse put on her diamond ear rings, necklace, and bracelet with a spray of light body spray. Husbands couldn't go home to wifey smelling like perfume could they, OH NO! Never that!

After slipping on a pair of purple and black boots that went up her calf she was out the door. "Oh wait...Kirara!" she called opening the door and sticking her head back in the door. "Meow!" she replied cheerfully as she beckoned to her call waiting by her feet as she locked her apartment back up. She scooped Kirara up as she rushed down the stairs and made it to her car. "Wow, 10 minutes getting ready, I AM good!" she pat her self smugly on the back. She was glad Hojo was one of her 15 minute clients, she don't know if had anymore energy for anyone less than a one minute man. Rushing out the parking lot she headed towards the hotel that was across her neighborhood. It was good ways away from her home but not too far to where she couldn't get away if she had to. As she drove she explained to Kirara what she needed her to do, which was lay low unless anyone wanted to act all crazy. Another rule in this life: Never trust a john, NEVER!

Just as she was pulling into the parking lot her phone went off, Hojo's number flashing across the street. "Im getting the room now, I'll text you the room number, kay?" she spoke. "Kay, see you in a minute babe. I'm turning the corner now." he said making her turn her car off, lock all the doors, and rush inside. She NEVER wanted johns to see what kind of car she was in. After purchasing the room which was on the 4th floor she texted him the room number as she made her way up the elevator and into the room, letting Kirara out to roam and. Turning on the heater since the room was a little chilly she began to get comfortable, taking off the trench coat and checking her reflection in the mirror. Hearing a knock at the door she prepared herself for the oscar perfomance she was about to give as she opened it, smile big on her face. "Kirara! Under. The. BED!" she hissed in a whispered as she youkai cat relunctantly slinked under the mattress but her red eyes glowed to know she was watching

"Oh Hojo! My sweetie I missed you!" she gushed as she leaped into his arms once he shut the door. Placing soft kisses on his cheek and working her way over to his ears, knowing just how to excite him, she wanted to hurry and get this over with. Hojo, see, he was a simple man. Now THAT she liked that. No wanting to linger and cuddle and get all lovey dovey, just get right to the sex. Wham, bam, thank you mam! And it was over in 15 minutes, and he paid for an hour which was even better. Just how she liked it. He placed the money in her hands before they began and she counted it. He knew the routine, another reason she liked him. "Yumi, you don't know how bad I been wanting to see you." he whispered as he bent to place a kiss on her lips but she dipped her head low skillfully to dodge it as she kissed down his neck, earning a breathy moan from him as the kiss landing on her forehead. Another thing she practiced was not kissing, that was for the person she loved, not just the married men that had wives to kiss back at home.

"Oh yeah? Well, show me." she whispered passionately, looking him in the eyes as she pulled the fish-net dress up and over her head. Her eyes smoldering in that way that made his dick instantly stand at attention. Reaching over onto the dresser where she already had a condom ready she watched as he stripped, placing the money inside the drawer quickly, then smiling as she pretended she liked the way he looked naked and that he turned her on, rubbing over own body making her nipples stand erect from rubbing them. Hojo pounced on her and of course she giggled, like she liked it, as usual. After slipping the condom on and more kisses around his chest and neck he was ready for the sex. Which meant it was almost over, THANK GOD! As he positioned himself at her entrance she closed her eyes, beginning to go to the place in her mind so she could disconnect and focus on fucking the shit out of him so he would leave faster. "Mhmm! Yumi...Ahhh...So...tight..." he whispered as he entered her, his face buried in the blankets behind her as he lay full on top of her now and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. That's what they _always _said. '_Geesh! Can someone come up with something new?_ ' she thought as she moaned softly at first making her breaths come out choppy as if he was really affecting her in some way.

"Mmhh...Hojo...yes please don't stop...mh!" she breathed out louder, more passionate than before as he began to pound into her harder as she made her walls contract around his member. Sweat poured off of him while Kagome was dry as a power-house, in more than one place besides her skin since she felt no arousal whatsoever. Feeling things began to grow a little uncomfortable inside her she tried disconnected a bit more and but a different mans head on top if Hojo's body. Surprisingly her sex dream she had of Inuyasha came to mind and she let it replay in her mind. "Oh...God...oh...mmmh...Yuuuuummiiii." Hojo gushed out as he finally reached his orgasm. "Oh Hojo...that was wonderful..." she whispered breathlessly, fake panting.

'_Wow...what was that...5 minutes this time? Glad that's over with!' _she thought as he slipped out of her and removed his sweaty form from off top of her and began to get dressed. "I'll see you next week, ok babe?" he spoke as he pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. "Ok sweetie, I'll be waiting with bated breath." she smiled with sparkling eyes. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled him in for another hug with ended up with it landed on her cheek. "I'll miss you!" she called out softly down the hallway as she watched him walk to the elevator with a fake smile, just to make sure he really left. "Oh! Yay, glad that's over!" she cheered locking all the locks behind her as she opened the drawer and grabbed the money. Recounting it, she was happy he'd given her an extra 200$, it always lifted her spirits when they wanted to throw in a tip. "Now, to the shower. Damn he was seat too much!" she whispered as Kirara crawled out from under the bed then settled on one of the pillows that had some how fallen off of the bed during Hojo's fun as the sound of running water filled the room.


	3. Pleasant Surprise

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 3

Pleasant Surprise

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Author's Note: In this chapter Kagome will be singing 'I can do bad all by myself'- by Mary J. Blidge. Now, once again, onto the story.

Chapter 3: Pleasant Surprise

Inuyasha sighed as he sipped his morning coffee he just bought from Starbucks, his mind still on the angel Kagome. He was happy he'd finally got to talk her, but what disappointed him was that it was almost a week ago and she still hadn't called. Looking down at his cell phone in his lap he wondered why he hadn't heard from her yet, '_Was I too forward? Or did I seem like I was begging?' _ he pondered as he was a little disappointed that she didn't call as soon as he thought he would. His demon senses never lied, he could _smell _the attraction she felt for him, and man did it smell good. That was why it confused him as to why she hadn't called yet. Suddenly his phone rang and he looked down at it his expectantly, his heart rising only to crash when the caller ID flashed 'Miroku' across the front.

"This _**better **_be good Houshi, and I mean it?" Inuyasha spoke in a no nonsense voice, the last thing he needed was the deal with Taijiya Inc. to fall through. "_**Oh you won't believe the news I have for you**_!" Miroku gloated over the phone, as Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relieve, maybe his friend wasn't as hopeless as he thought. "_**Miss. Taijiya wants to meet to solidify the merger this afternoon then go to celebrate at the Shikon Lounge later on this evening! And all thanks to me AND my charms. So take that, Mr. Taishio**_!" Miroku spoke over the phone, the smile he heard in his voice must've been contagious because Inuyasha was smiling now.

Despite the traffic he was stuck in AND the girl of his dreams was supposedly giving him the run around he was in a pleasant mood this morning. It seemed that everything was finally falling into place and all that he'd begin to harvest the fruits of all his years of labor. "Maybe you've been paying attention after all! Instead of paying money at strip bars and such." Inuyasha teased his friend, glad that he hadn't let him down. "_**Heeeey! Strippers got to pay the bills too! And all my bills are paid so why not lend a helping hand**_?" Miroku replied reproachfully, feining as his feelings were hurt. "_**Speaking of bars you need to get out a little more also! All you do is work, work, work. Never any play.**_" he spoke to the silver haired hanyou, not able to see the eye roll he earned.

"After we've gone forward with the merger THEN I'll have all the time to play in the world. After all, I've finally made my Father's dream a reality, so I guess I'd have time for a vacation or two." Inuyasha chuckled as Miroku cheered, he swore he could tell he was punching the air with a happy fist. '_Hopefully I could convince Kagome to join me._' he sighed, beginning to wonder why he was so infatuated with the unattainable Kagome. She moved like the wind. One minute she was here and the next she was gone, as if meeting her was just a figment of his imagination. "_**Y'know, Sango said that she would be bringing a friend to dinner tonight, uhm, what was her name...Kagome? Yeah, Kagome. I'm pretty sure you two would hit it off great from what Sango had told me**_." Miroku spoke causing Inuyasha to slam on his brakes as he lost attention on the road and nearly back ended the car in front of him, also scalding his mouth with coffee in the process.

"Wait, repeat that!" Inuyasha coughed as the coffee ran down his throat, scalding his tonsils in the process. "_**Tonight. We will be celebrating with two lovely women. What more is there to repeat**_?" Miroku smiled with as he heard the surprise in his boss's voice. "Kagome is her name huh?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, trying to hide the fact that his heart was beating a million miles per minute and his stomach was being attacked by a swarm of butterflies at the thought of meeting up with the woman that was the object of his fantasies. "_**Yes, Sango told me she was quite the beauty. I might've been interested if I wasn't already taken by my lovely Sango**_." Miroku sighed, sounded like a love-sick puppy. "Wait? Sango is it now? Sounds like you've two have grown quite casual over the last week." Inuyasha chuckled, wanting to know just what Miroku had done to get the deal.

Kagome cursed under her breath as she walked out of the hotel parking lot, two more johns had called this morning. Since she planned on getting something to eat wasn't dressed in her normal trench but in a nice pair of light faded bell bottoms, light yellow blouse with a diamond choker and her black diamond encrusted stilettos. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a sweeping bang because she was in a rush, she was starving! Looking at her watch she'd seen it was about 7:30 a.m. and she frowned, she didn't like that she was going to be stuck in traffic. Normally she was done before traffic started up, but her morning was unusually busy. But who was she to complain? She'd made 10,000$ this morning, so that was more money to go on her brothers operation. She smiled at the thought of him as she got in her car, not seeing the eyes of two guys she'd saw walking into the hotel who were cat calling at her now. "Ugh, broke perverts." she whispered with an eye roll as she started her car then pulled out onto the buisness avenue that was the main street to the work for most of New York.

"_**Yes, a couple luncheons and a few phone conversations throughout the week and I wormed my way in to where we fit in, capice**_?" Miroku chuckled, a slight perverted tone working it's way into his voice. "Oh God! Don't tell me you slept with her! How many times must I tell you! Buisness before pleasure!" Inuyasha exclaimed exasperatedly, shakind his head. His business partner was hopeless after all. Hopelessly in love with women. _**"No, noooo! Never that, just, a bit of flirting...that's all. Oh, and I did fondle her backside once. God was it lovely. So firm. The woman packs a hell of a backhand too. I saw stars around her lovely face**_." Miroku laughed happily, nothing could deter him from the chase once he was caught up in it. Not even getting his ass beat.

Suddenly Kagome's phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was Sango. "Hey girl!" Kagome smiled when she answered the phone. "_**Hey! You. Me. 8 o' clock, Shikon Lounge, tonight. You cool with that**_?" Sango's voice came excitedly over the phone. "Hell yeah! It's been a minute since I've been to my favorite lounge. You can finally see me sing one of my songs." Kagome cheered in a sing-song voice, happy her friend was finally going to take a break from work for some fun. "_**Great! I can't wait. Miroku is bringing-**_" "Wait, who?" Kagome asked curiosuly, cutting her off feeling that she was missing something.

"_**Ohh! That's Houshi's first name. He's bringing a friend who I think would make a great dinner date for you!**_ " Sango gushed happily, she really wanted Kagome to meet a good man that could take care of her, and she was thinking that Miroku's friend could be that one. "_**Wait...So it's Miroku now? And who's the friend?**_" she asked curiously, beginning to wonder what her friend had in store for her. "_**Ah, ah! Don't want to ruin the surprise. I'll call you at around 6 so we can meet up and get ready together, ok? Love you, byeee!**_ " Sango spoke in a rush, dodging all of Kagome's questions as she hung up. "Hmph! By to you toooooo!" she yelled at the phone.

"Well, as long as you wait until AFTER the merger is complete and the contracts signed, I don't care. But let me get off the phone to focuse on driving, the traffic is letting up a bit now." Inuyasha laughed, wondering why he was friend with Miroku in the first place. "_**Rightie-O Inuyasha, see you when you get to the office.**_" Miroku said before he clicked off the line. Inuyasha shook his head with a laugh as his thoughts once more returned to the mysterious Kagome. Leave it Miroku to set up a dinner-date with the woman that _he _was lusting after. '_At least you're good for something!_ ' Inuyasha thought to hisself with a smile.

Looking to his left then his right to switch lanes he did a double take back to the silver kia sports car that was next to him, "No...it can't be!" he whispered as he looked through the untinted windows at the very woman he was thinking about. It was Kagome, and she was just talking on the phone. '_Does she work at firm too? Wonder what she's doing up so early...' _Inuyasha pondered to hisself, watching as she yelled into her cell phone then hung it up, she looked cute when she was mad. Honking her horn he smiled at her when she looked over at him, pleasant surprise running across her face before it broke out into a wide smile, her eyes shining as she rolled down her window.

"Good morning handsome!" she called out to him as he rolled his down. "Good morning to you! Thought you'd forgotten about me." Inuyasha chuckled as her cheeks turned a light pink. "I could never do that. I've just been so busy with work and then my brother, I got a lot on my plate some would say." she spoke apologetically. The last thing she wanted to do was make him feel bad or neglected. '_Whoa...Now I'm worrying about how he feels...What AM I doing?' _Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha was telling her that he was heading out to work today, and that he would love to meet up with her as soon as possible. "I'd love to meet up with you too, I was going to call you when I got done eating, I still got your card. Sexy picture Inuyasha." Kagome winked as she held it up in his line of view, remembering to not mention the millions of sex dreams it made her have at night.

"Glad to see you held onto it...I'd love to hold on to you sometime." Inuyasha ventured to see her reaction, and was please when she smiled and her cheeks turned extra red. "Can I call you around, say four, and schedule this holding session? I know your a busy and greatly sought after man." Kagome joked, her heart fluttering in her chest as she once again got lost in looking at that gorgeous face of his. Suddenly erratic honking sounded behind both of them as they looked behind him and saw they were holding up both lanes of traffic. "Oh God!" Kagome exclaimed in a laugh as she looked behind her then back at Inuyasha. "Who cares? I'd hold up all the traffic in the world to see that smile." Inuyasha winked, not knowing just how much that affected her. "And so would I for yours. Here, I'ma call you now so you can get my number." Kagome spoke, breaking one of her own rules, she only gave her number out if it was 'buisness' purposes.

Looking at the card she dialed his number and smiled when his phone came through the ear peice, "_**Hey angel**_." Inuyasha purred, making her stomach flip in a way that was even better than her dreams. "Believe me, I'm no angel Inuyasha." Kagome said and he wondered what she meant by that, her voice held a secret and he planned on finding out what it was. "_**Well, I guess I'll just have to find out sometime. Won't I?**__' _she heard his laugh caress her eardrum. God did it sound heavenly! "I guess you will!" she winked over at him out of her window as they both began to drive and talk, deciding to give the drivers behind them a break since most of them were going to be late to work now.

As Kagome turned down a different street Inuyasha stayed straight, heading to the office. They chatted a bit more before they hung up, Inuyasha pulling in to the parking garage of his office before Kagome reached her destination, telling her about the celebrat. "Ok, have a good day at work. I hope you enjoy dinner tonight." Kagome spoke, not even knowing he was the dinner date Sango had set up for her. "_**I would have more fun if you were my date, bye angel.**__" _Inuyasha spoke making Kagome's stomach flip once more as he disconnected, he decided to surprise her when he concluded she didn't know about the dinner when he brought it up. He couldn't wait to see her face.

She couldn't help but squeal like a school girl once she was sure the phone was completely hung up. "What am I doing to do with myself?" Kagome spoke softly as she could feel herself falling into a dangerous place. It felt oh _so _ good but she knew it would only cause problems later on down the line. '_Fuck it! I deserve some piece of happiness in my life...and...we don't have to be anything serious. Just...friends.' _she told herself, although she knew deep down she wanted to be more than just friends with the infamous Inuyasha Taishio. Pulling into the nearest taco bell she could find she pulled into the drive thru line, glad there wasn't any cars so she could head home and get some rest before she had to meet up with Sango. Making her order she hurried up to pay at the window as she headed back to her apartment for a nice long soak in the tub. She had somethings she wanted to get off her mind a hot steam seemed to always to the trick.

Inuyasha had got right down to buisness once he made it to his office. Approving and going over contracts, faxing files, and balancing acounts. He wanted to make the day go by as fast as possible. "Whoa! What has gotten into you Inuyasha. I haven't seen you work like this since you father turned the company over to you." Miroku spoke when he'd made it to Inuyasha's office with Sango in tow, it was 1 o' clock already! "Today has just been a good day." he smiled happily, on cloud nine from the surprise run with Kagome. "It's about to get even better ." Sango spoke, breifcase in hand as she stuck out a hand in greeting. "Please, just call me Inuyasha. Our businesses are about to merge. I'd like to think of us as one big family now." he chuckled as they shook hands, then watched as Miroku and Sango sat down in front of his desk.

"Well me and my associates have gone over the papers and made the necessary changes. I think this will benefit the both of us and America a great deal." Sango spoke as Miroku shot a smile over at Inuyasha, wiggling is eyebrows when Sango went inside he briefcase for the contracts thinking she wasn't looking. "I saw that Miroku." Sango smiled coyly as she placed them on his desks and Inuyasha scanned over the 7 pages quickly, noting and agreeing with the minute changes that were made. "I'm glad that they meet your standards and that you were willing to compromise. We are willing to make any changes if you think any are necessary." Inuyasha spoke, clicking his pen rapidly as he looked up from reading the contracts, making eye contact with Sango. He didn't know much about her, but hopefully he could be his link to getting a little bit more info on the mysterious Kagome.

"I'm satisfied with things just as they are. Please, get to signing so we can get to celebrating. I told Kagome we had a special dinner but not with who. I assume Miroku clued you in of course?" Sango smiled looking at Miroku happily as Inuyasha signed the papers. "Of course, of course! I already had the pleasure of meeting Kagome a week ago, though it was only for a couple of minutes. I think she's a wonderful woman." Inuyasha spoke, getting onto a subject that was way more interesting than paper work. "Oh did you now? How come I wasn't told this?" Miroku spoked in a slight hurt tone.

"Because knowing you, you would've taken it and run with it in a direction that I did NOT intend." Inuyasha chuckled as Miroku feigned a hurt gasp making Sango laugh. "I know what you mean by that -I mean, Inuyasha. Miroku is something else." Sango smiled, finding it hard to drop the buisness formalities. She just wanted this merger to be an access with every fiber of her being. "Ah! I'm hurt Sango, really." Miroku batter his eyelashes her smile innocently at her. '_Now, time to find out a little more about ..._' Inuyasha thought as he clicked his pen close then began to converse with the woman who claimed to be her best friend.

0 0 0

Kagome sighed as she'd finally made it to her apartment, letting Kirara out of her arms to roam around the apartment and play with Buyo. Kicking off her heels she shed her jacket as she made her way into the bathroom, plugging up the tub then turning on the hot water with just a tad bit of cold, watching as the steam floated up from the tub. Walking into her room she walked to her dresser grabbing her bathrobe then began to undress, looking at the family pictures she had perched facing her bed so she could see them every time she went to sleep. Stopping to look at a picture of her mom she smiled. It was a picture of them opening presents on Christmas morning, Kagome was about 13 and Souta about 6 or 7, and her mother held them both in their laps nice and tight. Feeling tears well in her eyes she blinked, feeling one roll down her cheek as her heart ached to see her mother again. Feeling her loving arms wrap around her and shelter her from all the bad things in the world.

"Mama...I miss you so much..." she whispered as she picked the picture up, the pain becoming so much that she lost it, her eyes becoming so filled with tears that her vision became a blur and she had to put the picture down. Her body racked in silent sobs as she thought of how much things had changed the instant her mother died. He death haunted her still, it was hard to forget since she was there the day she died, and she was helpless to stop her death at the hands of Shimizu. The images refused to fade away from her memory. She had told her mother that she should leave him and that she didn't need him. But she knew her mother.

When she loved someone she stuck by their side through the good and the bad. Loyal until the end...unfortunately her end. Often she tried to forget the images of her blood oozing out of her head on the kitchen floor, or the bruises on her and her mothers body. Her shaky last breaths as Kagome held her head in her lap, and her own blood dripped down onto her mothers shirt from her lip from the force of Shimizu's brutal beating. For some reason he loved beating on Kagome also, maybe because she was a mirror image of her mother. A Mini-Miyo, as most people would call her. He knew it hurt her mother more to see her daughter suffer at his hands.

Realizing she had left the bath running she jumped up and ran to the tub. Turning the water off as she turned to the hook on her bathroom door and placed her robe onto it, facing the mirror before she got into the water. Taking in her shape she realized just how much she did look like her mother. From her heart shape face to her very body shape, pear shaped just like her mother. She carried most of her weight on her lower body, causing her to have A-cup sized breasts but voluptuous hips, thighs, and an even bigger bottom. Most people called her a Japanese Beyonce. She scoffed at her reflection feeling that she didn't compare to no Beyonce or even her own mother, who was really a true beauty. In mind and spirit. She wondered what her mother would do if she knew the life Kagome lead now and how her and her son were so lost without her.

"I hope you're resting in true peace Mama...cause God knows I ain't." she hiccuped, taking in her red face and swollen eyes. '_Pull it together Kagome! No way you'll be able to go to dinner if you continue to blubber like this.' _she thought to herself as she tried to stop the tears, but they continued to roll down her face as she turned from the mirror and stepped into the steaming water which caused for a chill to run over her as she sat down fully. Wanting to stop the tears she focused on the soothing warmth of the water, laying down and immersing her head into it so the tears blended with the water. "Ahh...much better." she whispered when she'd resurface and closed her eyes and full relaxation as she laid her head on the back of the tub, liking how the water felt slightly similar the warmth of her Mother's arms. Just slightly, because it wasn't the real thing.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Kagome! Kagoo-meee!" Sango yelled as she continued to bang on her apartment door. The business meeting had ran longer than she'd expected as they'd went out for lunch to become more acquainted with each other and their business habits and routines. Feeling worry begin to stab through her heart like arrows she reached into her purse and grabbed the key that Kagome had given her. She KNEW she was here because her car was parked downstairs. Which was why she was worried that she wasn't answering the door. Kagome had been through a lot of in her 25 years of life than most had seen in an entire lifetime. She was always scared she would resort to some form of self-harm, even though she knew it wasn't even in her character. Though life changes people in unpredictable ways...everyone had their breaking part. She just worried when Kagome would reach hers and how bad the damage would be.

Bursting into her apartment she dropped her purse and breifcase on the floor as she rushed straight to her bedroom. "Kagome!" Sango hollered in panic as she seen it was empty. Turning to the bathroom her eyes fell on her best friend who was asleep in the tub, her body heaving with the sigh of relief she let loose. "Baby girl...c'mon, wake up." she spoke softly as she walked into the restroom, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She gave her a slight shake and she smiled when her friend opened her eyes sleepily. "Sango? When did you get here?" Kagome asked drowsily, sounding as if she were 8 years old again. Sango giggled as she sat on the edge of the tub, "Uhm, about 15 minutes ago. You had me worried when you didn't answer the door." she spoke glancing at her friend, wondering how she was really feeling today. Kagome always kept everything bottled up inside and was really good at hiding what she was feeling.

"What time is?" Kagome asked as she was becoming more awake and aware of her state of undress. "Bout 6:30ish." Sango answered glancing at the rolex watch that was on her wrist. "Are you serious! I've been sleep for 3 hours..." Kagome spoke as she stood up, grabbing a towel that was hanging on the rack above her. "I STILL don't have anything to wear, I was gonna buy something to new." she whined as she stepped out of the tub and pulled the plug on the tub. "You don't NEED to buy anything! Have you seen your wardrobe? It's like a small boutique in itself." Sango laughed watching as her friend rush around drying herself off. Kagome smiled, "Haha, very funny Sango." she laughed sarcastically. "Well...I guess I can wear that red dress that's open in the back...I rarely wear that." she concluded slowly as she tried to piece together her accessories. "Good! Because I got a red dress too and we can match. Yaaay!" Sango cheered in a sing song voice making Kagome laugh for real that time. "Ok, first starters, our hair!" Kagome gushed happily as they got caught up in small talk of Sango's day and the perverted man that she tried to pretend she didn't like. Wether she liked to admit it or not she LOVED dressing up and dolling other people up too.

"What time is it now?" Kagome asked as she ate a bowl of curry, her hair set in large pink rollers as she watched Sango pull on her stockings in the living room. She had already done her make-up so all that was left to do was get dressed. "Uhm, about 7:20?" Sango answered, glancing down at her red Rolex, she had changed watches to match her dress. Kagome had bumped her hair so that it had a lot of volume when it swung, it framed her face nicely and made Sango look a lot younger and not so serious. "I better start taking my hair down and get dressed." Kagome said, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. She would finally get a glimpse of the good life. Having fun at business dinners with the elite. '_I wonder who my mystery date is...and why Sango won't budge in telling me! Not even a hint!' _Kagome pondered as she shoveled the rest of her food down then went to her bedroom where her clothes and shoes were laid out on her queen sized mattress. Taking off her robe she went over to her own stocking and began to put them on. They were black so they matched her lacy victoria secrets lengireie set she had on.

"So you STILL won't tell me who the mystery man is? Not even a hint? Where does he work?" Kagome called out to the living room, still not giving up on figuring out who he was. "Nope! I'm no telling anything!" Sango laughed gleefully, laughing when Kagome let out a frustrated growl. "Whyyyyy?" she replied in a whine. Unzipping the dress she stepped in the satiny garment, smiling from the way it felt against her skin. Zipping it up she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror that was hanging on the outside of her closet. She loved the way the dress hugged her form ending a bit below mid-thigh but still above the knee, making her look even more curvaceous than she was but in a tasteful way. "Not too much! Just enough." she sighed happily as she smoothed the wrinkles out if, she'd hate to show up to dinner looking like hooker. The push-up bra she worn made her look as if she were a B-Cup so she didn't look so flat chested, at least in her opinion. The straps of the dress had diamonds sewn into the seams where it met with the bodice so it had a bit of sparkle which wasn't too much.

"Oh Kaggy! You look so pwettyyyyy!" came Sango's voice from her doorway making her turn around with a shy smile. "I don't know about all of that." she chuckled as she began to take her rollers down, throwing them on her bed in a large pink pile. "Pur-leese! If I had your shape I'd be always be wearing something to show off my ass. I think your date will like that dress, Miroku told me red was his favorite color." Sango smiled, pulling her strapless dress up because she could feel her breasts begin to push it down. "And If I had breasts like yours I'd always be wearing something to show cleavage." Kagome complimented in return, she had always been a little envious of how balanced Sango's shape was. She had enough on top AND bottom! While Kagome just had ass for days with a mouthful of breasts. "Do you know what Miroku likes yet?" Kagome teased as she shook her hair out, liking the way the curls fell every which way, it looked like a curly afro almost.

"What DOESN'T he like? I'm telling you, the man is hopelessly perverted. He grabbed my ass like, six times today." Sango scoffed, rolling her eyes as she sat down on Kagome's bed, watching her do some finishing touches on her make up. "Doesn't that count as sexual harassment in the workplace?" Kagome inquired, placing a diamond studded headband on that matched her dress so her hair wouldn't flop in her face. "Hmm...I guess. But he's harmless, I know he wouldn't rape me." Sango shrugged confidently. "Yeah, can't rape the willing, riiiight." Kagome teased as she walked back to her bed for her shoes, giving Sango a playful nudge on her shoulder. "Whatever!" Sango exclaimed turning bright red as her dress. "Looks like I hit a nerve." Kagome teased even more, placing on her slipper like heels that had diamonds encrusted in the heels.

"We _gotta_ take some pictures before we leave. Stand right there, pose for the camera child!" Sango exclaimed when Kagome had finished getting dressed, pulling her small digital camera out of her black clutch purse. "Noooo! You're just like my mom!" Kagome laughed, remembering how her mom wanted to turn every memory into a photo. First day of school was like a photo shoot. So was homecoming and getting her braces off. She even had a picture of her laid back in the dentist chair with her mouth pried open with the jaws of life.

Buried deep, deep, DEEP, in her closet somewhere hopefully to never see the light of day again. After a couple shots and Kagome taking some of Sango they were walking out the door, Kagome with her red prada drawstring-like purse on her shoulder. Getting into Sango's car she opened it and pulled her 38' revolver out and popped the caliber out, making sure the bullets were still in it. "Do you think you'll really need that tonight? I think it'll be pretty peaceful." Sango smiled as she watched Kagome put the safety on. "I'm sure peace will be still. Because I got my _piece of steel_." Kagome joked as she kissed it then put it back in her purse making Sango burst out laughing as she started the car then pulled out her driveway.

"You sure you told them the right time Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned his business partner as they sat at a booth facing the entrance. They had requested it specifically for the purpose to see the women walk in. "I'm positive Inuyasha. Have a little faith in me." Miroku replied calmly, sipping a glass of red wine slowly. He just couldn't wait to see his precious Sango out of the business attire he'd seen her in regularly. Inuyasha tried miserably to repress his snort of sarcasm. "Faith that you'll have your mind on ass instead of business." he joked, rolling his eyes when Miroku smirked like the cherish cat. "Heeey! Ass IS my business." Miroku replied tartly making Inuyasha chuckle. Inuyasha lounged in his chair, a perfect picture of calm and poise when he was the complete opposite on the inside. His heart fluttered in his chest as his stomach tickled with butterflies. All in all, he was a complete and utter mess on the inside.

"You really like her, don't you?" Miroku asked his eyes wide in surprise, seeing through the front Inuyasha put on. "Yes, I do actually." Inuyasha replied lightly. "No! I mean really, really, REALLY like her. I haven't seen you like this since high school." Miroku laughed happily. He was beginning to wonder had Inuyasha turned gay or asexual on him. He hadn't shown interest in any woman since his father had passed. "Feh! Like what?" Inuyasha tried to play off. "Thumping the table with your claws for example. Or the way your ears twitch non-stop." Miroku pointed out blatantly, making Inuyasha pause in his finger movements that he hadn't even noticed he was doing. '_Damn...how does he always notice?' _Inuyasha thought as he fiddled with his tie a bit trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"My god...I can see why you're so taken with this Kagome...she's like a goddess." Miroku whisteled seeing Sango walk in, assuming that the woman beside her was Kagome by the way they talked and laughed with eachother. Inuyasha was at a lost for words as he watched her walk towards them, her smile shining like a beacon. '_She cleans up very nice.' _he thought to hisself, he'd only seen her in casual clothes and even that was breath taking. He couldn't help but run his eyes up in down her tear-drop shaped form, loving the way the red fabric fit her. From the curls on her head to the heels on her feet he thought she was the spitting image of perfection. "Well hello boys. See something you like?" she joked when they made it to the table as Sango giggled. "I think they do, they're speechless." Sango chimed in making the men blush a light fuschia.

Inuyasha stood to pull Kagome's chair out, relishing in the way her skin felt against his hand when he'd brushed her bare back as she sat down. "You look very lovely this evening Sango and that is an understatement." Miroku spoke as he did the same, kissing her hand as she sat down. "Down boy, down." Sango spoke making Kagome smile wide. "You must be Miroku, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Kagome." Kagome introduced herself as she shook his hand from across the booth, liking the picture he and Sango put together. '_They make a lovely couple.' _she thought to herself and made a note to herself to tell Sango so. "So you talk about me, eh? Good things I hope?" he replied as he looked at Sango, his eyebrows rising as she repressed a snort.

Meanwhile Kikyo waited tables nearby, they were a worker short so of course she was stuck with the dirty work. '_That little hussy! I can't believe how she's flirting with him!' _she thought enviously as she wrote the current tables number of drinks and order down then rushed back to the kitchen so she could wait on them. She wanted to do everything in her power to keep Inuyasha and Kagome apart and also sabotage their dinner. She hated that she couldn't wear her normal bartending attire and was stuck in the black and white penquin like shirt and vest. It hid her best assets! "Order up! And don't worry about booth 36, I got it!" Kikyo called out in a hurry as she rushed back out to the lounge, her eyes set on only on man: Inuyasha.

"Good evening, hope everything is to you expectations at the Shikon Lounge, may I take your order." Kikyo spoke lightly, a smile on her face as her eyes darted back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. She did NOT like how close together they were sitting, or the way Inuyasha was looking at her. Which was like she was the only woman in the room. '_That's how he's supposed to be looking at ME!' _she thought enviously to herself as she gave them their menus then wrote down the drinks they wanted. "Hmm...I would like to order the chicken fried steak dinner please, and could I substitute the mashed potatoes for garlic potatoes instead?" Sango ordered as she looked up at Kikyo, wondering just what was going on inside that head of hers.

Something about her didn't sit right, her instincts screamed out at her that she was up to something. "You're so lucky Sango. I have an intolerance to garlic, even garlic salt will have me flaring up." Kagome sighed out, wishing she could taste potatoes, they looked very delicious on the menu. '_Thank you for that tad bit of information little !' _Kikyo thought as she took their orders, writing 'extra garlic salt' next to Kagome's fish and shrimp dinner. "Thank you for dining at the Shikon Lounge. I'll be right back with your drinks." Kikyo spoke smooth as silk, Kagome missing the evil eye Kikyo had shot at her. Then deciding to ruin her night even further, she messed up the machine to where Kagome's sprite would taste like nothing but carbonated water. "Hehehe..." she giggled evily as she brought the tray of drinks back out to them. "Your order will be ready shortly." she spoke with a smile as she hurried onto the next table, watching out of the corner of her eye for Kagome's reaction when she tasted her drink.

"Gah!" Kagome exclaimed, spitting her drink on the ground on reflex. "What was that?" Sango asked with a laugh, watching Kagome's face turn a light green. "My drink! It's horrible...here, taste it." she replied as she gagged, she'd never tasted something so horrible in her life. '_Yes! Score one for me. Zero for Kagome!' _Kikyo sang in her head as she poured water into a customers cup not noticing when she'd overfilled his cup and soaked the table cloth until it was too late. "Hm, mine taste fine." Miroku spoke as he sipped from his wine some more. "Idiot, yours is wine and Kagome has soda." Inuyasha spoke as he took her glass then sipped from the straw. She had to stop herself from drooling from the way Inuyasha's lips wrapped around it in that oh-so delicious way. "It IS horrible. Waiter!" Inuyasha called out, fuming underneath his smile. He had a feeling what this was all about.

Kikyo jumped to attention hearing Inuyasha's voice call for her. "Yes." she smiled, her eyes sparkling as she glanced down at the hanyou that was the center of her affections for all the wrong reasons. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd remake my date's drink. And please, no special surprises." Inuyasha spoke with a smile but the tone is his voice made Kikyo tense up. She'd been found out! Of course he'd see through her, he knew that she would do anything to be with him. "Or course sir." she smile when she really felt like bursting into tears.

What did she have that herself lacked?

Snatching the glass she returned to the kitchen and because Inuyasha had told her to, remade the drink with no surprises. That is until she returned with their plates, hey, he didn't say anything about the food! '_And I can't BELIEVE he called her his date! What the hell?' _she simmered to herself, smiling as she set down the platter of plates and told them to enjoy her food. "What's her deal? Why do I get the feeling she's glaring daggers at me?" Kagome muttered as Kikyo "Hmph!"ed as she walked away, her hair swishing behind her. "Don't pay no mind. Might be a bad day at work, who knows?" Inuyasha chuckled, not wanting anyone to ruin his time with the woman that was so hard to get a hold of.

They relaxed as they began eating, laughing as Inuyasha told embarrassing office stories about Miroku during their time together in high school. "Miroku, I can't believe you only got detention JUST for sneaking into the girls shower room." Kagome laughed as she'd finished her steak and potatoes, her stomach having a weird upset feeling to it. It gave a loud bubbling sound that made everyone at the table look at her. '_Oww...it almost feels like I ate some garlic.' _she thought as she placed a hand over it. "You all right?" Sango asked curiously, noticing the uncomfortable look on her face. "Sure. Must be the food...it's not settling right." she chuckled as her stomach gave another loud gargling noise. '_Uh-oh!' _she thought as she felt her stomach give a horrible cramp. "Excuse me." she blushed as she stood and rushed to the bathroom. Could this night get any worse?

"Here's you check." came the voice of a different waiter, fortunately Kikyo was busy with another table. But unfortunately for Kagome she was holed up in the stall with the runs at the moment. "Oh my goodness! There was extra garlic salt on Kagome's potatoes...no wonder her stomach was roaring." Sango said with a hand over her mouth as she read the reciept. '_Why that lilttle green eyed bitch!' _Inuyasha thought as his eyes cut to Kikyo who was across the room. This jealousy thing was really starting to work his last nerve. Having the feeling someone was looking at her Kikyo turned around and gulped when she was met with the burning glare of Inuyasha eyes. '_Boy, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.' _she panicked as she smiled nervously then moved onto the next table, doing any and everything in her power to escape his fiery glare. "I'm gonna go check on her." Sango spoke looking at Miroku and Inuyasha as they nodded then she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

"Aw man..." Kagome whined as the noxious fumes of her dinner filled the bathroom, she was bent over on the pot to where her forehead rested on her knees. '_This has GOT to be the most embarrassing night of my life.' _she thought to herself, wondering just what was in the food as she heard the door opening. "Kagome?" came Sango's voice startling her to where she sat up straight. "You all right?" she asked her friend, concern lacing her voice which made Kagome chuckle despite her current situation. "I will be as soon as I finished pushing my intestines into the toilet." she joked, not wanting her to worry about her. "Well, I think someone is out to get you. Because it says on the reciept 'extra garlic salt' on your potatoes." Sango said anger in her voice. "Are you serous?" Kagome exclaimed as she finished up, wiping her ass a good number of times just to make sure there was no mess left then flushed the toilet.

"Hello, Shikon Lounge guests, in about 10 minutes we will bring Kagome to the stage, prepare your eardrums for the voice of an angel." came Shippo's voice over the intercom, which echoed in the bathroom. "Oh man...I hope I don't mess myself on stage." Kagome sighed exasperatedly, her stomach giving another cramp, but not as bad as before. "I hope I don't mess that Kikyo bitch's face up. She'd asking for it...I think she's jealous of you." Sango spoke crossly, watching as Kagome washed her hands then patted her face with a cool towel. "Why would anyone be jealous of me?" she questioned incredulously.

She wasn't anybody special, at least in her opinion. "Girl, if you don't love yourself you need to start. Look at how beautiful you are, I mean, _really_ look!" Sango replied taking Kagome by the shoulders and turning her to look at her reflection, smiling slightly. Not trying to seem depressing or anything but all she could really see was a high paid prostitute, at least in her eyes. She decided to keep that opinion to herself. "OK Sango." Kagome laughed, watching her eyes crinkled slightly around the edges when she smiled. After washing up they both exited the bathroom, Kagome walking towards the stage and Sango back towards the table. "She all right?" Inuyasha asked, relaxing slightly when Sango nodded. Only slightly because he still had a bone to pick with a certain waitress. He turned to watch her sit behind the piano then whispered to the band that Shippo had recently hired to help liven up Kagome's act whenever she needed them.

The light dimmed as a spotlight shone on her, her fingers falling over the piano keys in practiced skill. She closed her eyes the memories from the songs inspiration played in her minds eyes and she focused all those feelings, good and bad, into the song. Taking a deep breath and let her voice rise from within her, singing from her soul.

_Mmmmm_

_Ohh ohh_

_Ah yea_

_Ah ah yea_

_Somebody told me once that pain is a game we all gotta play._

_Then why am I in overtime and sudden death every other day._

_I know that for the good of life theres a price we all gotta pay_

_But I'll pay till I'm poor and I still don't know what it is to have a good day._

_Yeaa_

_Since everybody knows what it is that I need to do._

_Well do me a favor, let me worry bout me and you worry bout you._

_I don't need no one to put me down,_

_I'm on the ground can't get no lower._

_And I don't need no one to hang around an make me frown just makes me look older._

_And I don't need no one to black my eye an tell me lies_

_Don't wanna cry over nobody else  
_

_No no no no I can do bad all by myself_

_Somebody told me once that runnin from the rain don't make no sense._

_I had my own dog cry for awhile now, it gets where ever im goin._

_Yeaa_

_Your tellin me the grass just might be greener on he other side._

_But I don't wanna take a chance on dirt when I got grass even tho the grass has died._

_Oohh since everybody knows what it is that I need to do,_

_Well do me a favor, let me worry bout me an you worry bout you_

_I don't need no one to put me down,_

_I'm on the ground can't get no lower._

_And I don't need no one to hang around an make me frown just makes me look older._

_And I don't need no one to black my eye an tell me lies_

_Don't wanna cry over nobody eles_

_No no no no I can do bad all by myself_

_Some feel real bad for me_

_I didn't ask you for your sympathy_

_NOOO I know God is watchin over me_

_So I guess that the good I was suppose to be_

_Ohh yes_

_I don't need no one to put me down,_

_I'm on the ground can't get no lower._

_And I don't need no one to hang around an make me frown just makes me look older._

_And I don't need no one to black my eye an tell me lies_

_Don't wanna cry over nobody else  
_

_No no no no I can do bad all by myself_


	4. Feelings

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 4

Feelings

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 4: Feelings

"No, no, no, noooo!" Sango imitated Kagome's singing into a spoon, her voice trilling up and down erratically as they all sat at the booth after her performance. Kagome blushed as she drank from a glass of ginger ale to settle her stomach. "Stop it." Kagome pouted, her eyebrows wrinkling slightly. "What? If I were you I'd be singing everywhere I went, you sound amazing." she complimented her, making Kagome blush even more and the said girl tried to hide it behind her glass. "I try, I try." Kagome joked nonchalantly, making everyone at the table burst into laughter. '_Just look at the slut, just soaking up all of Inuyasha's attention. Oh, what I wouldn't give to expose her ass.' _Kikyo thought as she watched the group, balancing a tray of food as she walked across the room. She lost her footing and the tray tumbled to the ground with a loud crash as she didn't notice a diners purse which was on the floor and in her path. "Shit!" she hissed under her breath as she knelt to the clean up the mess. Tonight was just not her night.

Inuyasha agreed with Sango fully. Kagome, as always, sang like an angel. He wondered what her life was like since the song gave him slight insight on the things she had went through. It saddened him that she felt the way she did and had to go through whatever it was that she had gone through. He'd always seen her smiling and in a good mood. It was hard to ever picture her sad or frowning about anything. When she was singing he'd felt a sudden urge to protect her from everything that could cause her harm or sadness. He loved seeing her face decorated with that beautiful smile of hers. That's when he concluded to his self: '_I'm going to do everything in my power to make her smile.' _.

Seeing a couple tables around them stand up and take to the small dance floor Kagome's face brightened. "Heey! Let's dance everyone. C'mon." she laughed grabbing Miroku's and Sango's hand then pushed them together and towards the dancing space. "Aye, you too mister!" Kagome called over her shoulder to Inuyasha with a wink, making his stomach flip from how gorgeous she'd looked with that million dollar smile as he followed them. "Kagome!" Sango whined, getting butterflies from how close her and Miroku were. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

As they began dancing Kagome smiled, pulling out her phone and snapping a couple pictures of them, Inuyasha laughing as he and her looked at the pictures from behind her. She couldn't help but feel happiness tingling in her stomach as he leaned over her shoulder to look at them, his chest making contact with her back as his cologne floated teasing into her nose. "I'm SOOOO gonna get you for this!" Sango laughed with a pink face at Kagome as she snapped picture after picture. "Don't be ashamed of our love Sango dear." Miroku replied, rubbing the small of her back, dipping dangerously close to her butt. "Love?" Sango exclaimed, a confused expression on her face, that Kagome so happened to snap on her camera phone also. "Now, enough of that. On to me and you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he took her hand then twirled her into his arms so fast it made her world spin, in a pleasant way. "Inuyasha, you sly dog you." she replied back huskily as they began dancing, making blood rush to his face and other places as they became locked in their own sensual dance.

The slow song that played now set the mood perfectly. She would be lying if she hadn't been aching to finally get a chance to feel Inuyasha close to her how he finally was. '_What am I? A pervert now? Oh, who cares? Gimme!' _ she thought as she slowly brought her hands up his stomach, then chest, to finally wrap around his neck. '_Ah! His body feels heavenly!' _ she mused as she leaned closer and laid her head on his chest, finally seeing the blessing in her being so short as his chin was just beside her ear. She was able to hear his heartbeat, which was soft and also strong. Empowering, but gentle all at the same time. "I see you're enjoying yourself." his deep baritone laughed seemed to flutter across her eardrums, making tingles go down her spine when his breath played across her skin.

"Who am I to lie?" she giggled back as she tilted her head back slightly to look at him, amazed at how his amber eyes seemed to sparkle like molten gold. "Well, if you don't mind me prying and feel up to being honest...Can you tell me what inspired you to write your song? A lot of people listen to songs without hearing the meaning." he spoke as they spun in a slow circle as they swayed back and forth. "Well...a lot of things inspired that song. My mother, who passed at the hands of my step-father...I hate talking about it because it's so depressing. I like being happy, not depressed." she spoke softly as they gazed into each other eyes, the pain behind them muffled. But Inuyasha was no fool, he could see through her happy front. Wanting to sooth her he rubbed her back in small circle, watching the relaxation slowly ease over her.

"It's ok...no pressure." Inuyasha whispered gently, not wanting to cause her distraught or unhappiness in anyway. Kagome smiled and laughed, despite her slightly saddened eyes. "I'm fine, really. It's just been so long since I've talked about it. Maybe...talking will help." she spoke slowly, just wondering what was this effect that Inuyasha had on her? The effect to make her reveal all of her secrets and spill her guts onto the floor. Inuyasha brought one hand up to run his hands through her luscious curls, which were softer than he'd even imagined. "Like I said, no pressure, pretty angel." he spoke comfortingly, returning his hand to her petite waist. So then, Kagome wove the tale of her mothers dangerous romance, the one that cost her her life.

"After that...things have just never been the same. I made the promise that I'd protect everyone and everything I hold dear until the end. I know it hurt my mother to see us go through that...I don't want her to watch something like that from heaven." she spoke, her eyes to the floor as she was lost in the memories. Inuyasha was almost speechless. Through her story he'd gripped her tightly when he'd learned of the abuse from her so called 'step-father', wanting to somehow go back in time and take all of the hurt away. "And I make this promise to you also, whenever you need help or a shoulder to lean on, you can call on me. I got two of them." he smiled shrugging both his shoulders. Feeling warmth swell inside him when she smiled a slightly teary eyed smile. He wondered just how was she strong enough to stand here smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Most abused children he'd known ended up on the wrong side of the tracks.

"Thank you Inuyasha. But I'm not asking you to make that promise." she spoke, so used to people letting her down every time she opened up to them. That was why her only friends were Sango, Kirara, and her cat Buyo. They'd always been there for her. Through thick and thin. "I know. I'm extending it to you because I really like you Kagome. I hope we can become good friends...I hope we can come to count on one another." he spoke rubbing her back subconsciously. She just felt so soft to the touch, he couldn't help running his fingers across her form. "I hope so too." Kagome smiled with a blush, truly hoping that they could. Even though she wanted to be more than friends with him. '_Just what am I doing to myself...he's going to be my downfall.' _she spoke as she laid her head back on his shoulder, taking a deep breath to smell his scent mixed in along with the light cologne. She loved how he'd put on just enough. Never too much like the johns did, where it ended up clogging her nostrils and getting stuck in the back of her throat to where she still smelled it even when they were gone.

When they grew tired of dancing they pulled apart to notice that Sango and Miroku were missing, and that the Lounge was almost empty save for a few lingerers at the bar and a couple tables. "Oh my goodness...it's 12:50! The Lounge is about to close and they couldn't tell us they were leaving?" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. Just how long were they dancing? Lost in each other? '_I've never experience anything like this!' _Kagome though to herself, feeling the urge to retreat and hide under a rock. The feelings caught her so off guard, yet she liked it all the same. Suddenly Inuyasha's phone gave a ring. "That's Miroku with a text, look." Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk when he read it, he turned the phone towards Kagome so she could read it. "Those meanies!" Kagome pouted when she read the text that said:

'_**U 2 luv birds looked like u wer havin fun...so who r we 2 end the party :D**__' _

"Well...I'm glad they didn't interrupt. I was having fun, if that counts for anything." Inuyasha added, making Kagome feel the familiar flutter she was becoming used to feeling. She agreed, she was having fun. Her conscious nagged at her and told her she was probably having too much and that these feelings would cause trouble for her and her 'job'. "If you want, I can give you a ride home." he offered making Kagome pause in thought. "You could...if I was ready to go home. I got an idea, if you're not too tired." she said, gazing up at him as she grabbed her purse from the booth they were sitting at then waved good-bye to Shippo, not noticing the green eye monster that glared at them the whole time.

"I'm game, long as you're not tired." Inuyasha replied, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. Kagome clued him in on where she wanted to as they made their way to his car. "I love going to this park at night because there aren't that many city lights, so you can really get a good look at the stars." Kagome spoke as she grabbed her phone and text Sango, telling her what she was doing then she put her phone on silent. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment...she could put the johns off for at least one night. But she knew she would have to work double time to make up the money she'd missed.

As they rode to Kagome's desired destination they joked and had the kind of conversation that Kagome thrived on. They talked about things that were light and at times got serious and had their deep moments. All in all, Kagome felt like she could talk to Inuyasha about any and everything...well, almost everything. "Look, we're here! My mom used to bring us here to camp all the time." Kagome gushed excitedly as they pulled into the park, the one spot of nature that was untouched for quite a number of square miles. "Look, some people have already pitched their tents." Inuyasha pointed off into the forest, seeing campfires and silhouettes of the tents and mobile homes.

"I'm sorry if this place is a little boring. I just didn't feel like going home and being alone right now...sometimes I feel like I'm always alone." Kagome spoke as she unbuckled her seat belt, blushing as she realized she'd said more than she'd wanted to. But as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of it she smiled, feeling as if she weren't a babbling idiot after all. "It's ok. I know the feeling." Inuyasha replied as he pushed the button for his sunroof to slide back so the light of the stars could illuminate the surrounding area. "You don't mind if I touch your radio do you?" Kagome asked, not wanting to offend him. Music was important to her, though not everything on the radio these days could be called music. That's why when he shook his head she turned it to an 'old school' station that played a mixture of R&B from recent times to way back in the 80s.

"Sometimes I feel as if I have every thing in the world except the most important thing...it's like something is missing." Inuyasha voiced, liking the feeling of having someone to speak his true thoughts to. "But you do have everything. You have the most successful corporation in America. Loads of money and adoring fans. Plus crazy stalker chicks, from what I heard on an interview last year on TV." Kagome spoke, recalling a talk show she'd watched a total of 15 minutes while channel surfing. She'd never thought in a million years she'd be sitting next to someone that was famous, let alone talking to them as if they were life-long friends.

"Yes, but no one to share it with, besides my family. Who can be a little, no scratch that, very annoying at times." Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned his chair back a little so he could gaze at the stars and Kagome at the same time without too much head movement. "Don't be like that! Family is what matters after all, right?" Kagome laughed, liking the honesty she felt in Inuyasha's character. It was quite refreshing for her. "Yes...but so is true happiness. Which I haven't seemed to have since my Father's passing." Inuyasha spoke, now feeling as if he was a babbling idiot. He didn't want to depress her with his stories. Hers was heartbreaking enough! Or at least what he knew of it, he couldn't help but have the nagging feeling she was hiding something behind that smile of hers.

"There's nothing that can take the place of loosing a parent...You yearn to hug them and hear their voice once their gone. Cause they seem to take the happiness with them. I fully understand what you mean." Kagome spoke softly, gazing up at the stars, wondering if her mother was up there somewhere and if she were happy. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch her as she spoke, her face the perfect picture of gentleness and beauty. So perfect that he couldn't help but reach out and touch it, to make sure it was real. Feeling a warm touch on her face she looked over to see Inuyasha gazing at her...lovingly? She reached up and cupped her hands over his as she relished his touch and how it didn't make her stomach turn in nausea like when other men touched her. There was just something about him that drove her crazy. And as she watched him lean in towards her she found herself leaning in also. Her conscious was screaming at her, telling her that what she was about to do was forbidden. But she couldn't help but realize, that she wanted it, wanted him in a way she'd never wanted any man before.

Deciding to enjoy the moment, she closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, turning her head so that their lips fit together perfectly in a gentle and curious kiss. A sweet sigh escaped her when their lips touched and the warmth in her stomach seemed to spread throughout her entire body. '_I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm...a little scared of what I'm feeling.' _she thought as she brought a hand up to cup his face also, though the feelings overcame the fear, which in itself overwhelmed her to the point she had to pull away. "I'm sorry...I just...I haven't felt this way in...a long, long, looong, time. Please don't think bad of me." she spoke with a flushed face, breaking her words up in pauses as she tried to process what she was feeling and how she should handle them. "It's ok...I'm not trying to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable." Inuyasha whispered back, his face just as red and heart racing a million miles a minute.

Kagome nodded as she felt her face grow even redder from embarrassment and how understanding he was being with her. '_He really is too good to be true...I'm used to men putting pressure on me constantly. Just what am I doing to do!' _she began to feel herself panic a little on the inside, the urge to seclude and isolate becoming overwhelming. Her mind was telling her one thing while another part (the part between her legs) was telling her another. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha ventured, wondering just what was going through her head since she had been silent for a quite a while now. "I'm great...more then great after that. Just...trying to process what I'm feeling. I'm a little...flustered. That's all." she giggled nervously, watching him smile as he reached down and gently grabbed her hand. "If it helps at all, I'm a little flustered too. No woman has affected me the way you do. You put a spell on me or something?" Inuyasha joked, faking a suspicious glance at her that made he smile and shake her head. "I'm the one that should be asking you that. You make me act outside of myself...normally I don't kiss at all." Kagome spoke, wondering where they stood now. 'Just friends' didn't kiss!

"At all?" Inuyasha spoke in surprise and Kagome felt her stomach drop in the realization she'd spoken too much once again. "Yes...I just learned to disconnect my feelings throughout life to protect myself. I don't think I can take another heartbreak..." she trailed off, wondering if Inuyasha would feel the same about her if he knew what she did for a living and how would he look at her. Would he treat her any differently? "Well, I certainly will make sure you won't have to endure another." Inuyasha spoke, the passion in his voice as he looked dead into Kagome's eyes making her heart race. As she realized he was being truthful with her she felt her heart give a pang as she knew she wasn't being completely honest with him. She didn't know which was worse, how much she wanted him or how much the guilt was weighing her down. In fact, she couldn't even believe that she was really caring about how he really felt. Normally she couldn't give two cents about a man, after all men had put her through. But like she always said...there was something different about Inuyasha.

That was when she decided she would take a risk, and tell him everything. If it was meant to be, then he wouldn't turn her away. She would do like her mom said, and trust in God and fate. "Look, Inuyasha, I got something to tell you...something im-" Kagome began but suddenly his phone gave a ring, interrupting her as he gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, it's my mother, I've got to take it." he whispered hurriedly, wanting to hurry and finish the call so he could get back to spending time with the woman that seemed to always be out of reach. "Hello? Yes mom?" Inuyasha spoke as Kagome heard the feminine voice come over the line, it sounded as if something was wrong from the emotional pitch Kagome could hear. She couldn't make out the words, but from the look on Inuyasha's face it had to be something.

"Somebody did what? Why wasn't I told sooner?" Inuyasha exclaimed as his mother repeated the incident that was causing her emotional distress at the moment. "Ok, I'll be right there. I'm on my way, ok?" Inuyasha spoke after speaking some comforting words to his mother. "I'm so sorry Kagome but I got to run. Something bad has happened. Some money hungry bastard stole the vase AND statue that was attached to my Father's headstone. Fuck!" Inuyasha spoke angrily, punching his steering wheel so hard it made Kagome start, jumping a little in her seat. "I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome spoke, kind of glad for an interruption from telling her dark secret, but not glad for the misfortune that was happening. "No, just...don't think bad of me for my outburst of anger...I just...get emotional when it comes to the people I care about." Inuyasha spoke, his voice calm when his eyes were a blazing fury, no one rarely saw this side of him. He was used to keeping his feelings to himself for protection, he was a hanyou after all. Showing vulnerability was just asking for trouble and a beating or two. He started the car and backed out onto the main road that went back into town as Kagome gave him directions to her place.

'_I hope I never make him this mad...maybe I shouldn't tell after all...' _Kagome thought a little fear creeping in her heart from how he might react. Would it have been with anger? She placed her hand over his which was on the gearshift, which caused him to relax a little, his shoulders easing down from being drawn up. "I hate for you to see me like this." Inuyasha spoke, embarrassed about how he'd lost composure for a second back at the park. "I'm the same way. It's good that you care about your family so much...I'd be worried if you didn't. You have a heart just like everyone on this planet." Kagome spoke, wondering if things would've ended differently tonight if she had told him about her 'job' and if he would've been just as mad. "I swear...my father can't catch a break, not even in death." Inuyasha spoke, speeding slightly as he began to think of the man that had raised him and loved him unconditionally. Giving his hand a squeeze she raised it up to her lips and placing a light kiss on it. "Just call me if you need someone to talk to. I'll always answer the phone." she spoke warmly, making him look over at her with a slight smile. "Thanks...you don't know how much that means to me." Inuyasha spoke, taking in her lovely face one more time as he pulled into her apartment complex.

"I'm sorry the night had to end like this and weren't you about to say something?" Inuyasha apologized as he watched her unbuckle her seat belt. "It was nothing important! I'm sorry that this has happened. Whoever did it will pay. Karma has a way of working things out." Kagome spoke as she gave him a warm hug, not realizing how tight she was squeezing him as she felt the guilt hit her again from feeling as if she were lying. In a way she was. Inuyasha reveled in her touch, loving how she squeezed him, as if she were trying to make them one. "Yeah, with my fists." Inuyasha growled slightly his eyes flickering dangerously, and Kagome knew he was nothing but serious. She gulped at what Inuyasha would do and felt sorry for the idiot that decided to desecrate that particular grave and knew he would come to regret it when Inuyasha laid eyes on him. "I'll call you, by angel!" Inuyasha called out the window as he watched Kagome walk up the stairs to her apartment with a wave. She looked over her shoulder and watched him drive out of the parking lot, actually sad to see him leave.

"Wether I want to admit it or not, that was THE best kiss of my life!" she whispered to herself as she came to the top of the steps then dropped her purse as she was met with the horrible sight of a woman in a crotch-short metallic dress slumped over on the concrete laying in a puddle of blood. A flashback image of her mother flickered in her minds eye as she hurried over to her form and turned her over. "Yura?" Kagome whispered in surprise, her face crumbling as she saw the miniature naginata that was sticking out of abdomen along with the cuts and abrasions that decorated her pale flesh. She hadn't seen the woman in years, she was the one that had helped Kagome get on her feet after her mother had died.

"Kagome..._finally_, your juicy ass made it back. I've been waiting for hours..." Yura whispered with a slight smile as Kagome laid her head in her lap, her short hair sticking to her face from her own blood. "Hold on, please hold on, don't die on me!" Kagome panicked as she pulled her phone out then dialed Sango's number, tears beginning to run down her face as she couldn't help but smile a sad smile at the crack Yura made about her ass. It WAS big. "You crybaby. I won't die...I'm just...banged up really bad right now." she whispered as her chest rose and fell rapidly from her shallow breaths and Kagome choked back a sob. "Sango! Please come to my house, bring the first aid kit. Now!" Kagome sobbed into the phone unable to hold her tears back, she was scared to lose another friend, one more person she cared about. "I'm on my way." Sango replied, her voice dead serious as they then disconnected.

Opening the door and hauling Yura in at the same time was a task that easier said then done. "Just what happened?" Kagome asked under her breath as she finally heaved Yura onto the couch as gently as she could then stood to catch her breath. "Some bitch, mad that I was taking her customers, paid me a little visit with her weapon that was blessed by a powerful miko. No doubt I could've taken the bitch on if she hadn't had the element of surprise on her side...she'll see me again, the pathetic human, no offense." Yura hissed as she tried to pull the naginata out, but was rewarded with a painful shock of purifying energy.

"You know I'm a descendant of the Midoriko line...I might be able to help. I can try pulling it out." Kagome replied as she looked at the clock, wondering what was taking Sango so long to arrive. "Psh! Yeah right, you haven't had one ounce of shinto training." Yura rolled her eyes. The light sheen of sweat, pale skin, and naginata sword protruding from her belly was the only sign that she was anything but fine. "See you still have that attitude that the johns love." Kagome joked with watery eyes as she knelt down beside the couch, it hurt to see her 'mentor' like that. "I'm scared...I don't want to hurt you." Kagome said worriedly, earning another eyeroll from Yura as she paused in taking hold of the handle of the weapon. After all, she was the one that taught her 'the ways of the street worker' as she used to say.

"If your ass don't stop whining. How can you be a crybaby and a prostitute at the same time? For the life of me I ju-Uhh! You bitch!" Yura began on her tirade but was cut off as Kagome took hold of the weapon and pulled fast, yanking it out with a sickening squelching sound. She was surprised when she didn't receive a shock in return but instead felt a slight warmth run through her body. "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Did that hurt?" Kagome cooed has she hurried and got a rag and poured ice cold water over it then returned to the side of the couch back to Yura, placing the rag on her forehead. "Naw! Ya think? How the hell could you think that wouldn't hurt?" Yura exclaimed giving Kagome the 'evil eye'. "Well, you told me to stop whining! And who was the one bleeding on my front step?" Kagome asked crossing her arms, remembering just how rough around the edges Yura's personality could be.

But life made her that way. The kind of life they lived made them all that way. So Kagome never judged or condemed anyone, not once. Hearing a knock at the door she brightened, knowing the help that she called for was here. "Sango's here! She's my bestfriend, you remember her right?" Kagome asked as she unlocked all the locks. "How could I forget?" Yura replied, seeing the form of Sango as she opened the door. She was no longer dolled up and was dressed in sweat pants and tanktop, looking ready to whoop some ass. "What happened?" Sango asked worriedly, seeing the woman on the couch, noting she looked a little familiar. "Yura was attacked. You remember her right?" Kagome asked as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Yes, she looks familiar. Didn't you help Kagome when her mother first passed?" Sango asked gently as she walked over to the couch, noticing the bloodied naginata that laid on the floor. Yura nodded, "I don't know if I really helped though. See the state I'm in-uhh." Yura tried to laugh but stopped as she felt her stomach give a pang of pain and blood began to ooze slowly out of the wound. "Kagome we've got to staunch the bleeding. Can you go boil some water?" Sango asked hurriedly, opening up the kit and revealing the tools inside.

"Sorry, but this has got to go." Sango said taking a knife to the woman's dress to tear it open in the front. "You're just doing your job." Yura smiled trying to hide how much pain she was in. "Sheesh." Sango whispered as she saw the burned look the edges of the cut had. "Is it bad?" Yura asked fear creeping in, her voice finally showing the emotion that she was holding back. "Uhm...yes. But nothing I can't fix. It just might take a little longer to heal because it's purifying energy and all." Sango spoke as Kagome returned with a big pot of boiling water. Then Kagome began to assist Sango in cleaning and bandaging the hair demons wounds.

By the time they were finished they'd dirtied most of Kagome's white rags and where dog tired. They had moved Yura into Kagome's bed so she could sleep. Sango was cleaning up the living room as Kagome made sure Yura was comfortable in bed. "You know, you're doing good Kagome. You never were street corner material." Yura spoke softly as she gazed at Kagome who tucked her in like a mother would. "Neither were you. You're too beautiful for that. I can always start your own little ad in the New Yorker, it wouldn't take much." Kagome offered as she sat down beside her, brushing her bang out of her eyes. Yura shook her head in reply. "I don't know...the streets are all I know...were all I was made for." Yura spoke with a chuckle making Kagome's eyes sadden. "You've come a long way...Yumi." Yura whispered sweetly as she rubbed Kagome's cheek, glad to see that she was doing better than she was.

"Not really. I'm just the same as you. Same old ho just a slightly different form of hoin." Kagome smiled back, often she thought about Yura and how she was doing. She never thought that she'd see her again. Sure as hell didn't think if they did the reunion would be like this. "Y'know, I remember the first time I met you and will never forget it. You sitting on the steps of the corner store, looking lost and hungry as hell. I even remember helping you make up your name... you wanted to be like me so you chose 'Yumi'. Sometimes I wish I'd never taught you the things I knew and how to prostitute. You're much too pretty to be selling your body like I was. Much too pretty. You need to be in some studio singing or modeling in France or Italy." Yura sighed as she closed her eyes, breathing slow because her stomach was still sore.

But the medicine that Sango gave her was beginning to kick in, making her a little drowsy. "Hell, I'm just pretty enough for it and it's all I'm qualified to do. I have no schooling or anything. It would be only natrual for me to pick up the oldest profession. I'm just lucky enough I had a teacher like you...with a good heart. So now it's my turn to take care of you...so you get some rest." Kagome spoke warmly as she leaned forward and placed chaste kiss on Yura's forehead then turned off the bedside lamp. Hearing her sigh one more time before she fell into rythmic breathing Kagome smiled as she looked over at her once more before she went to the living room, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

She looked so young laying in her bed. Like a grade schooler. Kagome felt her heart ache for her, for the both of them. Because she had faced the same dramas that Yura was still facing and had lived the life of the street hooker. It was dangerous and not for the weak minded or faint of heart. It's where Kagome had learned the hard knocks that made her smarter and if not lethal her own self. You had to be ready in an instant to end someones life. Or it was the end of yours. It was a miracle in itself that she'd learned about the ad section of the New Yorker. Even Kagome had no idea of where she would've ended up on the streets. Probably in someones dumpster.

"You all right Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly as she saw her friend enter the living room. She was sitting on the couch and had just got done putting all her equipment back in her first aid kit. Kagome gave a slow nod as her mind thought of Yura and how that could've been here laying in that bed and how it had been her once upon a time. "I'm just...processing a lot right now. I want Yura to be all right. She was so good to me when I was coming up." Kagome spoke sadly, not realizing she'd used a hooker term. "She will be, she's demon after all. All she needs to do is build up the energy that the purifying energy took from her and she'll heal right up. No scars at all." Sango confirmed as Kagome sat next to her, gazing at the pile of bloodstained rags that were on the floor. "I was just so scared...I'd never seen someone lose that much blood and live to tell about it." she spoke shakily, her voice betraying the strong face she had on.

"I could tell you were. The way you were crying I thought someone had hurt you." Sango said, placing a comforting arm around Kagome shoulders and pulling her close. Her hug was greatly appreciated and relaxed Kagome a great deal, causing for her to yawn slowly. "You get some rest. I'll stay the night too to tell you exactly how to clean the wounds and change the bandages." Sango spoke as she grabbed a blanket that was folded up on the couch and placed it in Kagome's lap. "But...don't you gotta work tomorrow?" Kagome asked curiously, holding back another yawn. "Yes but I'm the boss, I can just call in late and say traffic or something held me back. Don't worry about me." Sango spoke as she moved to lay down on the floor next to the couch.

"Here." Kagome spoke taking a pillow from the couch and giving Sango the blanket. "I gotta get out of this dress." Kagome spoke, realizing she still had on the dress that she'd worn to dinner last night. "AND tell me what happened with you and Taishio after me and Miroku left." Sango added on, making Kagome giggle. "Don't forget, you got some explaining to do also!" Kagome teased back, seeing the blush rise on Sango's face and knowing that she was in for a good story.

Maybe...

Just maybe everything will be all right after all.


	5. Cloudy Days

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 5

Cloudy Days

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 5:

Cloudy Days

"Thank you for everything Sango! I don't know what I would've done without you." Kagome spoke as she gave Sango a hug good-bye. She was on her way home to get dressed for work and to call in late, privilege of being the boss Kagome guessed. "You know it's no problem. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, I'm only a call away. Bye baby girl!" Sango spoke giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek as she walked out of the door then Kagome shut it and locked it behind her with a sigh.

It seemed her life was getting back to semi-normal, or at least, as normal for a prostitute as it could get. '_At least...not until Souta comes home...' _she thought as she went into the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast for her and Yura. Over the past weeks she had accumulated half of the money almost. Now all she had to do was come up with another 125,000 and she was home free. Glancing at her bedroom door she wondered how Yura was doing. She hadn't heard her stir or make a sound all morning. So she thought she would treat them both to some good home cooking from some of her Mom's old recipe books. Suddenly her phone gave a ring and she pulled it out of her pajama pants pocket, seeing it was a new number she smiled a little.

Money always made her smile, it meant she was one step closer to getting her brother back to health and home to where he belonged. "Yay! Someone new saw my ad!" she cheered as she did a little jig then answered the phone, setting her mom's recipe book on the counter. "Hello, this is Yumi speaking. How may _I_ help _you_?" she purred sexily into the phone as she placed the cell in between her neck and shoulder as she got the cooking and eating utensils out to begin cooking.

"Hello Yumi...you are so hard to find these days. You know I miss you." came a cold and slimy voice that she was all too familiar with. It caused her stomach to drop as her world seemed to freeze, not noticing when she'd dropped the pots and pan she was holding that resulted in a loud clattering cymbal like sound that filled the apartment. "How did you get my number Naraku?" Kagome hissed angrily, her heart pounding in her ears as the unpleasant memories filled her head and fear began to creep in little by little. It had been years since she heard from him.

How she hated that she had ever bed him, even though he was one of her highest paying customers. It was what he had done afterwards that caused her to loose sleep at night. The stalking, nonstop calling, and the way he beat her and tried to rape her when he had finally got his hands on her after she refused to have sex with him. No matter how high he raised the offer of money she wouldn't budge. She was tired of being tied to him and wanted him out of her life as bad as he wanted her in his. He was the reason she had switched numbers and moved to an apartment way on the other side of town, with the help of Yura and Sango. New York was a big city. She'd thought she'd never hear nor see that bastard again.

"Are you forgetting how well connected I am? I was calling because I just wanted to hear your voice and see how you were doing. I hope I wasn't...too rough with you the last time we met." he chuckled, his voice alone making Kagome's stomach knot up in a fear as she felt anger begin to course through her. No man would ever make her feel like he had. Powerless and afraid. So afraid, that she was scared to sleep alone at night. She had just gotten to the point to where she felt comfortable enough to sleep with the lights off. She NOT going back to that helpless place ever again!

"I am NONE of your business or concern. I suggest you lose my number before I make you. I'm not the newbie that you once knew...I am prepared to kill you if you ever cross my path." Kagome spoke coldly, keeping the fear bottled up inside, bubbling just below the surface. It was taking all of her will power to not just hang up the phone and began to lock all the windows with her 38' in hand. She knew there would be no running this time. That this time she would have to face him and her fear head on."Oh are you now! I guess...I'll have to come visit you and see." Naraku cackled loudly making Kagome flinch as it was the same laugh he had laughed when he was beating her. The same one that he used when he had something particularly evil planned or in mind.

"I suggest you don't. As it's not in your best interest. I will NOT hesitate to kill you and I will NOT repeat myself: Stay the FUCK away from me!" Kagome hollered into the phone, not realizing she'd lost all control and composure of herself. "Oh ho! Grown some balls have we? Or have you borrowed some from, Inuyasha, hm? Should I pay him a visit also?" Naraku spoke, loving to push her buttons and see her lose control. He was currently lounging in his reclining chair down in the basement of his condo, which was about the size of a soccer field. His latest play toy appeared to be unconscious as she hung chained from the wall. Her skin blemished with bruises and cuts as her blood continued to drip at a slow pace onto the tiled floor. He snapped his fingers and his minions appeared out of no where, going over to the woman and unchaining her from the wall to do away with her body.

He craved to see her Kagome cry and beg for her life, right before her raped her then tortured her. She was after all, just hooker trash. Just another toy for him to have fun with. "You fucking bastard!" Kagome growled before hanging up the phone, totally on edge now as she slammed the device down on the counter then leaned on it for strength. Now she felt totally vulnerable and unsafe. Violated in the worst way. The bastard had been watching her. For how long, only he and God would ever know.

She resisted the urge to sit and wrap her arms around herself, rocking until she became sound of mind again. She used to do it when she was little, whenever Shimizu and her mom were arguing and had broke the habit after she'd died. But right now the urge returned with a fiery vengeance. "Kagome?" came Yura's voice from behind her, startling Kagome to turn around with tearfilled eyes. "Are...you ok?" she spoke worriedly, her upper half covered in gauze as she entered the kitchen wearing Kagome's red pajama shorts. "I'm fine, I'm...good." Kagome breathed, trying to gain control of her feelings. Still feeling the urge to rock herself until she felt solid as rock. The rhythm was soothing. Back, and forth...back and forth. Like her mother used to do when she was crying.

"It was him...wasn't it?" Yura asked, knowing she would know who 'him' was without saying any names and her heart sank as Kagome nodded looking so lost. She felt the anger rise within her like an angry lion and she would do anything in her power to protect Kagome who was like a little sister to her. He was the only one that made Kagome like this, so full of fear that she lost all poise and acted outside herself. Acted without thought and acted on survival instinct alone. She remembered when she'd found Kagome beaten with almost an inch of her life and seeing Naraku unconscious with a knife in his chest.

They had thought he had died and didn't bother to call the police. "I know I should've checked to make sure the bastard was dead...I was just so scared when I saw you bleeding like that. I had to get you some help and fast. I'm sorry Kagome." Yura spoke, the anger evident in her face as Kagome rubbed over temples. Trying to sort out the next best step to take. "It's nobody's fault but my own. I should've done the job right and finished him off." Kagome replied as she sucked her teeth. She knew he was going to show up. She just didn't know when or where.

"So now no working for the next couple of weeks...at least until this bastard's dead or in jail, better dead in my opinion. This is going to set me back on the schedule I had planned! I wanted to have Souta home by Thanksgiving." Kagome vented stamping her foot, knowing it would be smart to not accept anymore calls. From new or old customers. Naraku could pay any one of them to have her show up to a hotel and there she would walk right into the spiders trap, if he had been watching her for as long as she assumed he was. But no telling. The man had a sick mind and sicker obsession with her. She thought he would've forgotten about her by now. Or maybe he'd just wanted to lull her into a false sense of security.

"It's settled. I'm staying with you, at least, until this whole Naraku thing is over. You're like a sister to me, and no one understands what that man is truly like besides me and you." Yura spoke seriously, her voice holding no room for arguing. Kagome nodded, not wanting to admit it but was thankful for a roommate. Because she was terrified to stay alone now and hated to admit it. She knew even with Yura there she would never sleep too deeply or for too long. "Don't worry, I'll earn my keep." Yura added as she sat ontop of the table, able to move a little better since her wound had healed a little overnight. She hated to see the troubled look on Kagome's face and knew how Naraku affected her. She remembered some nights she'd wake up screaming and Yura would have to soothe her back to sleep.

She'd just stopped having the nightmares...and Kagome didn't want them to return. For months it was his face that haunted her in his dreams along with his taunting laugh and cold touch. She hated him and how he made her feel like a child, scared and powerless. "Thanks so much Yura. And...if you wouldn't mind...I wouldn't like for Sango to know about this. No need to get her worked up over something that we can handle on our own. She already worries about me and I don't want her turning gray early on me." Kagome spoke with a sad smile earning a nod from Yura, knowing that Yura would understand. "Now, how about that breakfast! I can't wait to wrap my lips around your cooking. I could always taste the love in it." Yura smile with a giggle, trying to cheer Kagome up, although she knew that this would always be on her mind.

Ways to keep both of them safe and to do away with the evil called Naraku. She didn't want Kagome to obsess or over work herself. That was good for neither of them and would cause for her to make herself vulnerable. She planned on trying to keep Kagome as busy as possible. "You got it captain!" Kagome fake saluted as she turned the stove on and grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge then retrieved the pots and pan of the ground that she had dropped. "I'll help. I need to learn my way around the kitchen if by some weird chance I ever get married." Yura chimed in, leaning to pick up the lid to one of the pots.

( AT THE OFFICE...)

Sango smoothed over the wrinkles in her dress suit as she rode the elevator to the top of the Taishio Corp. skyscraper. She hadn't had time to take a proper shower like she wanted to, just a quick wash off or she might as well not have come in at all. As the elevator dinged she smiled a little bit, the pervert Miroku crossing her mind as she wondered just what antics he might pull today. She exited the elevator as he thoughts wandered back to Yura and Kagome, saying a small prayer for them as she opened the door to the meeting room.

"Sango? You smell like blood. Are you ok?" Inuyasha inquired as Sango entered the room then sat down at the business. It smelled faint, as if she had tried to wash it off but was still clinging to her. It wasn't her own blood so he knew it wasn't from her, but it still concerned him enough to ask. "I'm fine! I just had to do some...first aid last night. That's all." Sango spoke, trying not to say too much as to out her friend. She knew that Inuyasha knew nothing of the 'work' she'd done and had no idea if Kagome intended to tell him.

Inuyasha could tell she was dancing around the question as she came up with an answer and he wondered if Kagome was ok. '_No, it doesn't smell like her either...I wonder what's going on?' _Inuyasha thought as he and Miroku began with the meeting. Since the merger became public knowledge it was the media was talking about. There were many business offering to do joint projects with them and start advertising new products and such. Knowing they all just wanted a peice of the pie they decided to come together and choose the most profitable course of action.

"And of course! I almost forgot! One of the business from the bottom of the corporate chain wanted to throw a masquerade ball this Halloween to celebrate our union and of course to send in their spies to pick our brains to learn as much information can to sink our ship. But that's not going to work!" Miroku spoke, pulling out the letter from a secretary/publisher of a neighboring business company who propositioned a party in their honor.

"Hm...The Onigumo Corp.? Isn't he supposed to be involved with some rather shady characters. I heard he's involved with the mob and known for making business go belly up. That's why his business has began to 'boom' lately, as so to speak." Sango spoke making quotation marks with her fingers as Miroku slid the letter over the table to her, noticing the Onigumo label over the top of the letter. "Who isn't these days? These rich bastards need someone to do their dirty work. Don't tell me you're scared." Inuyasha joked, enjoying the slightly irritated look that arose on Sango's face.

"No. It's gonna take more than some oily haired wannabe mogul to make me shiver in fear. I just don't think we have to take any unnecessary risks or gambles. Who knows what this man has planned or is playing at, he's known to be the sharky type. Whenever he pursues something it has to benefit him in someway. That much I know." Sango spoke smartly, crossing her arms. She had always done a little research on the 'competition'. "So what does he gain out of throwing us a party?" Miroku spoke slightly confused, pressing the pusher on his pen at a rapid pace to where it made the clicking noise as he pondered that question.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha spoke as Sango slid the letter over to him. "I guess there's only one way to find out." Inuyasha spoke as he looked at the contact number for Naraku Onigumo then paged his secretary from the phone that sat in the middle of the table to set up a phone conference with him and his business partners. It wasn't even less than 30 min when the phone gave a loud beeping the noise, the pager button flashing red. He pressed it on intercom. "Yes ?" Inuyasha spoke. " is on line one for conference." she replied briskly. "Wow...that was fast. See what I mean. This guy is fishy." Sango muttered with an eye roll, having a bad feeling about agreeing to the party.

"Thanks, Rin. You're a doll." Miroku spoke leaning into the phone earning a giggle from the young secretary and eye roll from Sango as she shook her head. "Thanks . Better not let Sesshomaru hear you say that though." she replied as she clicked off the intercom and Inuyasha pushed the 'Line 1' Button, still on speakerphone. "Hello, Mr. Onigumo. Me and my associates are delighted to speak with you today." Inuyasha spoke, in business mode, eyes focused on the phone waiting for a reply.

"Thanks Mr. Taishio, I am very honored to speak with you. You seem pretty busy these past couple of days so I hope I'm not being a liability at the moment." Mr. Onigumo replied with a slight chuckle, his deep voice as slick as oil. All of them scooted forward in their chairs as they took in the mans voice, hearing the slight condescending tone embedded within the friendly business tone. "What I tell ya?" Sango mouthed to her business partners as they all sensed something was up with this business man. But knew there was only one sure fire way to find out.

(BACK WITH THE GIRLS...)

Kagome paced back and forth in her living room, glancing out of the balcony blinds every few minutes. "Where is she? She's been gone for hours." Kagome muttered as she returned to her pacing, her 38 revolver tucked safely in her leg holster. Yura had said she was going out to do some shopping, with what money Kagome didn't know. That was why she was so worried, Yura never worked this side of town before so she didn't know the safe spots or where the police made their rounds. '_I hope she's ok...' _Kagome thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she started, rushing over to look to see who it was. "Yura?" she called before looking into the peep hole. Imagine her surprise when instead she was rewarded with the sight of a certain silver haired person that has been lurking at the back of her mind all morning. "Inuyasha?" she whispered in surprise as she undid all the locks on the door then opened it. He had just gotten of work and wanted to deliver Kagome's invitation to the ball in person instead of the mail. "Heey!" she greeted happily, giving him a hug. "Hey, is it alright if I come in?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to intrude.

Kagome nodded then stepped to the side to let him in. She closed the door and as usual locked all the locks behind her. "Security freak I take it?" Inuyasha spoke when she turned around noticing her eagerness to lock the locks AND the 38' strapped to her leg. "Well, you can never be too safe these days. Plus my roommate was attacked recently so...yeah." Kagome spoke, not realizing she still had the gun attached to her leg. But since he'd seen it no point in taking it off, right?

'_So that must've been the blood I smelled on Sango this morning.' _Inuyasha concluded, reaching back into his back pocket to pull something out, not noticing how Kagome tensed until she'd seen it was a sealed envelope. "Here, this is for you. It's an invitation." Inuyasha spoke with a smile, liking how Kagome smiled when she'd grabbed it. "To what?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling in curiosity. "Well...open it and find out." Inuyasha urged, wondering if she would even want to go to. Maybe masquerade parties weren't her thing.

She ran her hand over the front of the envelope that had her name printed in bright metallic emerald cursive, which was graceful and elegant. She never thought her name could look so pretty on paper. Turning it around she slid her nail under the seal which was the Taishio Corp. logo merged with the Taijiya Inc. logo. The enevelope unfolded on all sides to reveal the invitation which was wrote on the middle square, also wrote in emerald green also decorated with masquerade masks along the border:

_Dancing in the streets with feathers, beads, and masks_

_What more do you need to have a blast?_

_Taishio and Associates_

_Cordially invites you to the first ever Masquerade Ball_

_At the 82Mercer Banquet Hall_

_On Sunday, October 31st, 2010 from 8 p.m.-12 a.m._

_Join us for cocktails and costume fun in celebration of the addition of_

_Taijiya Inc._

_to the firm and the Taishio business family_

"Oh my gosh! I've ALWAYS wanted to go to a masquerade party!" Kagome exclaimed as she bounced on her toes in excitement. Halloween was about 3 weeks away, which have her PLENTY of time to come up with an outfit that would knock EVERYONE'S socks off! It seemed since she met Inuyasha all her childish dreams were coming true. First dinner with the elites now a ball with the elites. She couldn't even believe that she'd even made the guest list. She was by no means an elite business woman. Maybe an elite hooker...

"Thank you! Sooo much Inuyasha!" Kagome gushed happily as she jumped Inuyasha with a bear hug causing him to blush and laugh loudly. "Maybe I should throw more parties if that's the thanks I get." he replied, loving how warm Kagome felt against him. When she pulled away and looked at him he had to kill the urge to kiss her, ravishing her mouth until she was breathless and weak with need. '_Remember...take it slow...just friends.' _he reminded himself, his hand still on her waist.

"Oh no...my friend Yura. I can't leave her home alone..." Kagome whispered as her 'mentor' ran across her mind as she was running through her head what she wanted to go the ball as. It was way too dangerous for her to be by herself and for Kagome to go to this party alone also. Sure Sango would be there, but she didn't know anything about Naraku harassing her once more. "It's ok, I can add her to the guest list. You're actually the first invitation that got printed out, we're still working on the other 150." Inuyasha replied as he pulled out his palm pilot then added the name 'Yura' onto the list of names for the invitations.

"I couldn't possibly trouble you to do that." Kagome reprimanded, setting her invitation on the arm of her couch. "No, it's just fine. Anything for you, angel." Inuyasha smiled with a wink as he returned the phone to his pocket as he gazed at the woman that was starting to be on his mind day and night. Her stomach turned somersaults within her, her heart beating in her ears. Inuyasha seemed to have the craziest effects on her eveytime they locked eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both of them jumped in surprise, startled from their trance.

Rushing to the door she peeked out of the peep hole and saw it was Yura, with an armful of white bags and boxes. "What the hell?" Kagome muttered as she rushed and undid the chain and padlocks. '_What's up with all the locks?' _Inuyasha pondered as he saw the short haired woman that was behind the door and the revealing outfit she had on. "Yura! What took you so long? I was beginning to worry!" Kagome spoke, closing the door behind her. Yura wobbled over to the couch where she dropped all her bags of items that she'd brought.

"Well, I went to the security store and stocked up on: cameras, motion detector system and lights, an alarm system, tazers, screens for the cameras, and all other sorts of gadgets. Well...hell-o handsome! You're Inuyasha Taishio right?" Yura spoke taking each item out of the bag for Kagome to view, not noticing the silver haired hanyou that was standing there until she'd turned around. Yura recognized him from TV and the millions of billboards that had his face plastered on them all across New York. "Uhm...hi?" Inuyasha said as he nodded to her question, blushing from her compliment and wondering just what was up with the military like surveillance equipment.

"I sure wouldn't mind sleeping with you for the right amou-" Yura began but Kagome cut her off, "Yura! Ha ha, you're so crazy. How about running to my room and getting the box cutter so we can begin setting stuff up. Inuyasha was just about to leave." Kagome said shooting her a look that said 'Shut-up!'. She didn't want to seem rude for rushing him off but Yura had lived the life so long she sometimes said things without thinking. And Kagome did not want him finding out about her 'little' secret. "Well, yep...that's my friend Yura. She's quite the comedian." Kagome chuckled with embarrassment.

"It's ok, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Inuyasha spoke with a chuckle as Yura gave Kagome a weird look as she walked back into the room. "No, no, it's not that. It's just I don't want you to feel uncomfortable as my friend can be a little...forward." Kagome spoke, searching for the right word. Nor did she want Yura groping him in any way. Yes, Kagome was territorial. At least, with Inuyasha she was. '_What is wrong with me!' _Kagome thought wondering where these feelings were coming from.

"But what's with all the security stuff? Are you sure everything is alright?" Inuyasha spoke giving Kagome a hug as Yura came back into the living room with the box cutter, he would protect Kagome if she would just tell him what was going on. "Everything's peachy keen!" Kagome nodded hugging Inuyasha back but he didn't buy it, not one bit. "Y'know us pro-" Yura began, "Professionals! Us professionals got to be careful." Kagome spoke with a nervous laugh as she glared at Yura from over Inuyasha's shoulder, cutting her off before she said the magic 'P' word.

"Alright, well, I'm only a call away if you need me. Remember that." Inuyasha spoke gently holding Kagome's chin and looking her right in the eye before he let himself out the door leaving her heart hammering against her ribcage. '_Professional what? Hitwomen?' _he thought as he walked down the stairs, remembering the gun on Kagome's leg and smelling the faint scent of blood on her friend Yura when she had entered the apartment. He remembered Kagome saying she was attacked, but never did say by what."Yura! You are SOOO tiresome!" Kagome sighed as she locked the door behind her.

"Whaaaat? What I do?" Yura exclaimed in confusion, putting an innocent look on her face. "He doesn't know about me girl! And you almost outed me." Kagome said as she slumped on the couch, her nerves frazzled. Today just seemed to be one of those days. "Oh, I'm sorry. Damn! Why didn't you say something?" Yura retorted as she turned the bag upside down, dumping all the security stuff onto the floor, missing the look that Kagome gave her. '_This woman here!' _Kagome thought exasperatedly. She had all the street smarts in the world but when it came to girl code remained in the dark. "Oh, and this if for my stay here." she added pulling out a wad of 100 dollar bills wrapped in a rubberband out of her bra and tossing it at Kagome as it bounced off of her head onto the floor.

"Thanks, really. But next time you're going out to work you should tell me and check in every 30 minutes. You had me worried sick." Kagome pouted as she walked over and gave Yura a hug, feeling a little guilty for being cross with her earlier. "Now who's mentoring who?" Yura teased as they both began to open the cameras and began to set stuff up. "But seriously, I should've started working this side of town a loooong time ago! All the dates I got were wealthy business men. Why haven't you hit up Inuyasha's pockets?" Yura asked as she fiddled with a camera, trying to put it together.

"Because...actually, I don't really know why. I just never felt the urge to." Kagome spoke softly, opening a screwdriver that Yura brought so she could put together another camera. "Oh no...Kagome." Yura breathed softly, lifting her head up to look at the woman that had been her friend for almost 4 years. "Don't do this. It's not good. We're not supposed to fall in love...that's the golden rule. Never fall in love." Yura spoke seriously, seeing it in Kagome's body language that she was obviously feeling something for the man.

"Don't you think I know that! The last thing I want to do is endanger Souta's health in anyway. If I don't make the money he dies...and if I fall in love then I can't work." Kagome replied with a deep sigh, her shoulders heaving. "Then...what ARE you doing?" Yura spoke, the tone in her voice causing Kagome to flinch. "I don't know Yura! He just, makes me feel so good when I'm with him. Like I'm a human being instead of a sex object...I can't even begin to think of asking him for money in exchange for sex. At least...not him." Kagome spoke, actually voicing her feelings for the first time.

"Well...I suggest you better figure out what you are doing. Before the shit hits the fan. And it may be sooner than you think with this whole Naraku crap going on." Yura replied placing the camera in the black domes that it came with then screwing the bottom on it. "Well, that's the first one done! Come help me place this outside of the door." Yura spoke with a cheerful tone, trying to change the subject cause she hated see Kagome unhappy or stressed out. She didn't need anymore on her mind. But unknowingly to her it was already there.


	6. Partners in Crime

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 6

Partners in Crime

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 6

Partners in Crime

"And you will never fade away from me..." Kagome sung under her breath as she rode the elevator up the fifth floor of St. Jude's hospital, clad in a white jumpsuit with pink high tops. She had a teddy bear and a vase full of a bouquet of flowers cradled in her arms, different mixtures of yellow lilacs and neon orange marigolds. All flowers of bright colors to cheer her Souta up and add some color to his room. She was on her way to visit her brother and as usual her nerves were shot, wondering just what she would see when she entered his hospital room. Usually he was awake drawing or watching tv but more often than not he was sleeping. Debilitated from his periodic chemotherapy sessions. Because of the type of cancer he had it caused him to have vomiting and weakness.

So it was better for him to have small doses of chemo at a time then one single dose that would do him more harm than good because of the side effects. But Kagome hated the chemo with a passion, because of what it did to her brother. When Souta had first got diagnosed with cancer it hadn't slowed him down too much. He was just sicker more often with certain infections like the flu or pneumonia. He was still able to go to school and do half the stuff that normal kids could. He just couldn't play sports as he was easily exhausted and became winded with even the simplest of tasks. Like climbing a flight of stairs. Which was their first sign that something was wrong with his body. It was the chemo that stopped him dead in his tracks. Kagome remember him describing it as the worst flu in his life for about six weeks straight.

It hurt Kagome see him go through it and half the time found herself holding his hand through the treatments as he was extremely terrified of the pain and side effects. Sure it was dangerous giving him the chemo, but the benefits out weighed the risks to prolong his life long enough to find a donor for him. So far it had worked, he had lived 5 years past the doctors death prediction and Kagome believed he would live even longer especially once she got him the surgery. Her brother was a strong boy who was fighting just to see another day and he had her total support. Souta hated needles as his blood was always undergoing several regular blood testings to keep count of his white and red blood cells and to make sure they never got too close to being critically low.

It was necessarily because chemo lowers RBCs (red blood cells) to dangerous lows which is known as bone marrow depression or 'meylosuppression'. The injustice of it all really got under Kagome's skin. Because she learned it becomes harder for new cells to replace old ones as their growth is stunted by the chemotherapy that is attacking the cancerous cells. Kagome sighed as the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor to pick up a nurse wearing lilac scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck. When she smiled Kagome smiled back halfheartedly. '_How can she be happy in a place like this...where almost every kid has a death sentence hanging over their head?' _ she pondered as the elevator doors shut, leaving her and the nurse alone in awkward silence as it resumed it's course up the elevator shaft.

Chemo was also part of the reason Souta would need a bone marrow transplant. Not only would it cure the cancer but it would replace the damaged cells of the marrow that the chemo had destroyed and give his body a chance to start off fresh, with new cells unharmed of any chemo OR cancer. So as of now Kagome was against the clock. Either Souta would die of the cancer or from lack of strong healthy bone marrow destroyed by the chemo which was supposed to be saving his life if he didn't receive the transplant in time. The pressure that Kagome felt to get the money was almost unbearable every time she left from visiting him. She wanted to save him from the chemo AND the cancer.

As the elevator doors open Kagome took a breath to steady herself as she entered the hall and headed for her brothers room. The scent of the hospital making uncomfortable knots of fear arise in her stomach. She hated the smell of the cleaners and sanitizers. It confused her as to why they cleaned so much. Sure it was to keep the germs away because most of the kids here had to go through chemotherapy also, and it made them more susceptible to infections. But it didn't keep away the cancerous cells. It didn't keep away death. But there seemed to be a light at the end of this chemotherapy/caner tunnel. The doctor had told Kagome there was a breakthrough with chemo-research and that they wanted to take a new approach to Souta's treatments, it would make things easier on him until he could get the surgery.

When she arrived at the door she knocked on it, anticipating on hearing Souta's voice telling her to come in, as he knew it was they day she always came to visit. "Come in." came a feminine voice instead, a familiar one though, his nurse Melinda. Opening the door she put a smile on her face, hiding the helpless and sad feelings that arose in her when she saw her brother asleep on the bed. He looked completely and utterly exhausted as his skin was paler than usual. Since his diagnosis and the start of chemo he'd lost so much weight, and look like a ghost of his former self. After placing the bear and flowers on his bedside table she walked over to his bed, leaning on the railing as she gazed down at him the worrying finally coming through on her face.

"This round of chemo was particularly hard on him...he wanted to wait for you until the last minute possible." Melinda spoke warmly, knowing that Kagome loved him very much and although she put on a brave front she really was as scared as Souta was, everyone was. "I tried to get here sooner. I had some business to finish and then traffic was murder...I'm so sorry Souta." Kagome spoke apologetically to the nurse, whispering her apology to her brother. What took her so long was drawing her money out the bank to put money on Souta's hospital stay and the first half of the money for the operation. There was an error that took about an hour to sort out. Probably the hour he went into chemo, she couldn't stop the guilt from hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She reached out and ran a hand over his hairless head trying to comfort him and let him know that she was there. His scalp was a lighter complexion than his skin which gave him a weird appearance as his skin was already so pale. "That's perfectly understandable, somethings just can't be avoided. We love Souta as much as you do, and we intend to see him through until this battle is won. We believe in him and you too, ." Melinda spoke as Kagome nodded slowly, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from her brother as she felt her eyes began to water. "Um... Dr. Beaverson said he wanted to talk to me about a new development in the chemotherapy, would you happen to know anything about it?" Kagome asked sniffing back her tears with a deep breath, turning her head to scratch her nose so Melinda wouldn't see the tears shining in her eyes.

Melinda nodded as Kagome pulled a chair to sit right by Souta's bedside so he could see her when he woke up. "This new development is to harness the patients power of their own immune system. By collecting cells from Souta's immune system there's a way to jump-start his immune system to better fight infections and the cancerous cells that may remain after chemotherapy. The children that have begun the same treatment are showing signs of great improvement by leaps and bounds. I have faith that this will help Souta a great deal." she explained, Kagome nodding as she took in the nurses words. As long as this was something that was sure to work and not experimental, she was all for it. She didn't want her brother being treated like some cancer guinea pig. After exchanging a few more words Nurse Melinda left to go get the doctor, finally leaving Kagome alone with her brother.

(At an office across town...)

Clouds rolled and toiled across the New York sky, thunder clapping every now and then. Giving a dank and darkened appearance outside of the Onigumo Inc. office as Kikyo entered the building heading for the elevator. He thigh high boots clicked with purpose as she exited on the 4th floor. She'd known that to reel in Inuyasha she was going to need some help. Kind of help an advice magazine couldn't give her. She needed hands on and in your face. She needed, Naraku Onigumo. As the elevator made it's trip up the shaft she pulled her compact mirror out of her purse and checked her appearance in the reflection. Smoothing a hair that was out of place she smirked at her reflection.

The office was a modest size building since the owner didn't like to splurge on what he deemed as unnecessary and keep his money in his pocket and savings account. Inside an office on the forth floor a man sat at his computer, looking at a picture of the one woman that seemed to haunt him and made him chase ass in the hopes that he'd find someone to bring the same amount of pleasure. Alas, to no avail, which brought him to the state of obsession and species that he was in. If it weren't for her trying to kill him he never would've called all those demons to enter and heal his body. "Kagura, hold all calls please." spoke the owner and buisness man into his intercom, Naraku, as he stared lustfully at the woman that entered his office room and sat across from him in a blood red corset that showed off her bodacious bust and black miniskirt that hugged her hips.

"So, Kikyo, to whom do I owe this pleasant visit to? It's been quite a while." he spoke, leaning leisurely in his chair as he watched her squirm in her chair a bit. He wondered if it was because she had on too little panties. "I have a...proposition to make." she breathed huskily as she leaned back in her chair, spreading her legs to give him full view of her pantie-less sex as she placed one leg over the arm rest. "Hmm...what is that." he spoke with a smirk, liking where this was going and having his question answered. Kikyo had come to him on a mission, he liked that. He'd often made offers to Kikyo since he'd run into her one day at a liquor store and gotten her number. She'd never let him fuck and as to why he'd never know, he just wanted to know what prompted her to visit him today.

"I know you have connections...and was wondering if you could help me get something, or rather someone, that I want." Kikyo spoke as she ran her fingers through her hair and down over her chest to her secret place. Naraku watched as her hand came tantalizingly close to her pearl of pleasure, his eyes drinking in the mirror image of the woman that was the current object of his obsessions. He wanted to get rid of those obsessions, and knowing to do so, he would have to get rid of her. '_But maybe...she will do...for now.' _ he thought as his eyes flicked back up to her face, taking in the oval shape that mirrored Kagome's. It would take a couple of weeks to put his plan into action and he needed as many helping hands as he could get and a new sex toy to pass the time.

"I don't ask for money or any kind of compensation...just a partner in crime in getting someone out of the way." she murmured tilting her head back as she tapped her pearl lightly, liking when he gave a slight intake of breath. She would be lying if she said she didn't get off on people getting off on her or saying she wasn't a sexual narcissist. She knew she was and didn't have a problem with any of it. "And who would that be?" he asked lightly, loosening his tie as he motioned for her to come here. "Kagome Higurashi." she spoke, spitting out her name like poison as she climbed sensually onto his desk, arching her back as she bent down to lick his ear slowly. She smiled slightly when he lifted a hand to her corset and pulled the string at the top that had tied it together, causing her breasts to be freed and spill out of the skimpy garment into his hands.

"You know, my services do not come cheap and my sex drive is not...normal. I hope you know what you're getting into." he chuckled slightly as she ran her hands down her chest. "And neither is mine Naraku, not by any means." Kikyo smirked with a glint in her eyes as they were locked in a staring contest. It had been a while since she'd had a good old fashion fucking. Maybe Naraku could deliver. Who said that business couldn't be mixed with pleasure? "Good." he spoke coldly, standing and unzipping his pants. "Consider your proposition accepted." he whispered as he grabbed a fistful of her hair roughly then plunged his member into her mouth, not stopping until he felt it touch the back of her throat and heard a gurgle as she tried to repress her gag reflex.

"Yeesss..." he hissed out rather savagely, instantly beginning to ravish her throat and mouth in rapid strokes. Kikyo closed her eyes as she tried to match her breathing to his pace, missing the red glint that flickered in his eyes as he began to lose himself in the sensation.

She'd do anything to have Inuyasha to herself...any and everything.

(Back at the hospital)

Kagome had spent most of the day and late night at Souta's room, talking over Souta's treatments with his doctors and concluding when would be the best time to forge ahead with his surgery. Deciding that because of the Naraku situation it would be unwise to leave Yura at home alone she told him she wouldn't be able to stay the night how she normally did and hated how he cried when she said so. She had fun seeing her brother and spending time with him talking and playing board games. He still had his bright talkative personality and she loved that part of him. Waiting until he'd fallen asleep again she grabbed her purse. After rearranging his flowers one time she turned off the light and the small plug in light turned on, as to not put him in complete darkness. "I love you Souta." she spoke softly as she kissed him on the forehead.

Every time she left she felt horrible. Each step was like pulling teeth as she would like to do nothing more than to stay by his side 24/7 and attend to his every need and whim. But she had business to attend to and matters to solve. '_Like Naraku for one...and how am I going to come up with the other half of money while this is going on?' _pondered as she walked and exited the door with a heavy sigh. The ride down the elevator was a blur as she made her way outside, taking in the deep breath of the outside air which was free of chemicals and sanitizers. "Ah...germs sweet germs..." she whispered as she walked in the parking garage.

As she walked towards the ramp to the upper level where her car was parked she heard the sound of a car coming from behind her. By the time she looked behind her the car was screeching to a halt beside her, a limousine in fact. "No!" she yelled on reflex as she began to take off a run knowing instantly who it was. Staring only straight ahead she focused on moving her legs as fast as she could, hearing multiple car doors open as foot steps took up behind her. Hands grabbed her by her arms and hair with a vice like grip as she fought them tooth and nail literally, scratching and biting whatever flesh she could reach. "Let me go!" she hollered as she looked at the men that had taken hold of her. One tall and muscular with a goatee while the other was rather short and stocky, both were covered in tattoos and missing teeth here and there.

"No can do sweety. We got direct orders from the boss." they smirked with a laugh as the tall one took hold of both her arms and short man opened the door. They cackled as she was tossed unmercifully into the limo on onto the floor of the car. The windows so tinted that no one on the outside would be able to see a thing on the inside. When the doors closed she heard the lock click audibly her adrenaline rushing as she took in the surroundings. She felt like a mouse, boxed into a corner as her eyes were met with ruby red ones that she'd hoped to never see again. "Took you long enough. Me and Kikyo have been waiting all day for you." Naraku feigned friendly conversation, liking the way Kagome glared at him. Imagine her surprise when she'd seen Kikyo sitting next to her living nightmare. "What do you _want _from me you bastard?" Kagome asked as she panted, her eyes searching around for a weapon to help her escape faster. Her heart sunk as she saw none.

"That's easy bitch." Kikyo smirked with a chuckle. "See, my new pet here wants something that you took from her." Naraku spoke rubbing Kikyo's head lovingly, smiling viciously as he could smell the fear rolling off of her, and it turned him on a great deal. "What do you mean? Kikyo...why are you doing this? With_ him_?" Kagome asked, truly and utterly confused as the limo began to drive off at a casual pace. "Ugh! I sick of the innocent girl act! You know what you took from me you slut!" Kikyo snapped, her eyes burning with jealous rage that she'd been holding in for weeks. Kagome shook her head in confusion, feeling her own anger bubbling under the surface.

"Maybe you're imagining shit you psychotic bitch, cause the last time I remember correctly I have NEVER stolen shit from you." Kagome replied coolly as her mind raced, trying to figure out a way to escape and why the bartender from her favorite lounge hated her guts. "Don't play dumb with me. You knew I wanted Taishio for myself!" Kikyo hissed as her hand swung down on Kagome's face without warning and Kagome dodged it at the last second, ending up with a scratch on her cheek. Naraku laughed slightly as Kagome's eyes hardened. "I'm warning you. Touch me again and you'll pull back a bloody nub." she spoke, her voice cold as steel.

"I like this new Kagome! What happened to the doormat I used to know and love...maybe you won't be that much fun anymore." Naraku sighed out with a shrug as Kikyo shook with anger. "You sick bastard!" Kagome lashed out, her hand balled in a tight fist. Naraku's laughter stop as her punch landed right where she aimed, his head turning to the side from the force. "Now how do you like-uh!" Kagome began but was cut off as Naraku landed a square kick to her chest that landed her on the other side of the limo on her back. "Listen here you piece of trash, we're warning you one time and one time only...stay away from Inuyasha." he hissed laying on top of her to grab her by her throat and look her in the eyes as she glared back defiantly.

Insane jealousy was coursing through him as he wanted no one else to play with his pet, his other hand creeped under her shirt and bra to squeeze on her bare breast as she fought against him. She was his and his alone and he would MAKE her see that. When he saw no tears or wavering of her strength a slow smile began to spread across his face. "Don't think you're the only one that's gotten stronger...my little Kagome." Naraku whispered tightening his grip on her neck and breast to where his nails drew blood then leaned down and licked her face slowly. The smell of his saliva mixed in with alcohol on her face was enough for her stomach to turn and fear to rise in her chest as he said her real name.

She was truly and utterly vulnerable now, all her secrets revealed and Yumi was no longer able to protect her. Kikyo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she just could not figure out the appeal of this Kagome bitch and what made men lose all control behind her. "Back to the parking garage...our little talk is over." Naraku said as he resumed his seat then rolled down the window separating the drivers from the passenger compartment. "Remember what we said bitch. Stay away from Inuyasha...or suffer the consequences." Kikyo hissed, feeling on top of the world as she felt she had the control and power over the one situation that felt like it was out of her hands. She had a feeling things would begin to start looking up.

When they pulled back into the garage Kagome scooted towards the door as she fast as she could. "I'll give you a call to let you know when we'll have a dinner date. I'd hate for Inuyasha to find out the truth about you." Naraku cackled as the locks clicked. "You know, you're one desperate fucker. Who kidnaps the woman he wants?" Kagome chided then bailed out of the limo as fast as she could missing the look of anger that fleeted across Naraku's face. Her feet had barely touched the ground when the limousine sped off, the door somehow shutting on its own as it pulled out of the garage and took off down the dark boulevard. Kagome rushed to her car, looking over her shoulder with each step she took. When she took her keys out she struggled to get the car key into the lock.

The shakes were taking over her as the adrenaline rush was fading. A loud clap of thunder hit and seemed to shake the parking garage that made Kagome jump and drop her keys. "Fuck!" she vented angrily as she bent over to pick them up, feeling her throat rip from the force of the scream. Finally getting into her car she locked her door then leaned her head on the steering wheel. Feeling all her fears and emotions beginning to bubble up in her chest she broke down in loud sobs. It seemed that no matter what she did she would never escape the bastard. What shocked her most was that him and Kikyo were in cahoots, all because she wanted Inuyasha. If she had of known this would be the outcome she would've stayed away. '_No...that's not true...you like Inuyasha...you really do. Maybe, even more than you want to admit.' _she thought as she shook her head at the feelings, knowing that they were unethical in the business she worked.

Even now with the threat of blackmail and God knows what else hanging over her head she couldn't bring herself to tell him good-bye. "I don't want to loose him..." she whispered to herself as she sobbed, snot beginning to run down her face as she felt as if her world was crashing down around her. "Shit!" she screamed when her phone rang, startling her once again, she didn't know how long she'd sat there crying her eyes out. Looking at the caller ID her sobs instantly ceased, seeing it was the one man she was thinking about. "I can't tell him I can't see him anymore...because I DO want to...I want to be close to him..." she whispered in confusion as of what to do. If she told him she couldn't see him anymore it wasn't going to make Naraku go away and if she didn't, it would just make it worse.

'_How could it get any worse...he's already stalking me!' _she thought as she flipped her phone open, deciding that she was done with the crying and would begin fighting. She'd show him where the doormat Kagome went! If it was war that Naraku and Kikyo wanted it was a hell of a war they were going to get. "Uhm...hello." she spoke softly as she answered, her voice sounding nasally because her nose was stuffed up from all the crying she'd been doing. She started her car to turn the heat on. Since the weather was changing and it was October the temperature had cooled a good amount. "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha spoke, his worried tone causing for more tears to well in her eyes. "Actually...no, I'm not. Today as just been one of those days." Kagome sighed warily, the tone and emptiness in her voice really beginning to make Inuyasha worry. "I'm over here at the small coffee shop off of Hamersly street, do you want me to come get you or do you want to meet me?" he asked, just the warmth in his voice making her feel better.

"I'll meet you. Be there in 10 minutes. I'm on my way." she spoke, her voice wavering slightly as they disconnected then she pulled out of the parking lot. No one was going to stop her from living her life!


	7. Forbidden Love

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 7

Forbidden Love

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 7

Forbidden Love

Kagome hummed softly as she drove down the street back into the heart of New York, leaving Inuyasha's house. It was about an hour after noon and she knew she should've called Yura and Sango last night to let them know she was all right. But she didn't think she'd be staying out all night, nor did she think any of the things that happened last night would ever happened. Grabbing her phone she pushed the power button. After meeting Inuyasha last night AND Naraku's threat she'd decided it would be best to turn her phone off, at least, for the time being. "Whoa!" she gasped when he phone began to ring back to back with multiple texts from Sango and Yura, asking where she was and if she were ok. "I should probably call them both back." she spoke clicking Sango's number first, knowing she would probably be the easiest to take a chewing out from.

**"Kagome! Where have you been! Me and Yura have been worried sick about you!" **came Sango's voice across the line, her voice so high she had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Calm down, calm down! I was just with Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I had my phone turned off." Kagome explained, deciding to leave out the reason why she turned it off or her surprise encounter with Naraku. "**You could've text saying you were gonna be with him! Do you know I couldn't sleep a wink last night?**" Sango vented, Kagome picturing her angry face in her mind and glad she wasn't actually there face to face with it. "I'm sorrwy! Okaaaay! I just...needed to get away for a while. I just got done visiting Souta and had a lot on my mind." Kagome said apologetically her tone of voice becoming guilt-ridden. She really didn't mean to make any of them worry so much.

"**I understand, really. But next time you plan on being out all night can you at least let one of us know? You don't know how scared I got when Yura called asking was I with you! And...did you say you were with Inuyasha?**" Sango said calming down from her tirade when she'd taken in the information Kagome had told her. "Yes and I didn't plan on it! I met him at the coffee shop." she spoke as she came to a stop light, switching her phone to her other ear to flip down her visor to look at her reflection. Her hair was wilder than a birds nest, no doubt Yura would know SOMETHING went on when she walked in the door, if it weren't for the lovely hickies decorating her upper neck and chest. 'Tramp stamps' Yura loved to call them.

"**And you stayed there aaalllll night? Kagome, you naaasty!**" Sango chided as she broke into giggles making Kagome's face break into a wide smile. "**What happened? Did ya'll do it? Was it gooood? Was it biiiiig?**" she fired off questions like a torpedo. "Whoa! Wasn't none of that. We just made out and dry humped a little. I had to have some class and self control, riiiight." Kagome giggled as the light turned green and she pressed on the gas, flipping the visor back up. "**Riiiight, I believe you Kagome. But you should call Yura and let her know you're alive. She sounded like she was close to tears when I talked to her this morning to see if you made it back.**" Sango said, making another pang of guilt strike Kagome like a stake to the heart.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Kagome spoke. "**Kay. Bye baby girl**." Sango spoke then they disconnected. "One down...one fire breathing dragon to go." Kagome muttered to herself as if preparing for battle. She turned down the street her apartment was on then entered the parking lot. She clicked on her recent calls then just as she was about dial Yura's number to tell her she was home her phone began ringing. Her stomach flipped pleasantly as she read the number across the screen, feeling as if she'd just came over the biggest hill on a roller coaster. "**Hey angel.**" came Inuyasha's voice across the line. "Didn't I tell you last night I'm no angel." Kagome countered back, relishing in his carefree laugh. She wondered what it was like to be carefree, truly free of any worries or sadness. As they began to talk about the masquerade ball that was only a week away. He said good bye to go to work and they both reluctantly disconnected and her mind wandered back to last nights events.

(LAST NIGHT...)

"Shit...it's not going away!" Kagome muttered as she patted her eyes over and over again with concealer but the puffiness and redness still remained. '_I guess that's what I get for crying my eyes out.' _she scolded herself as she shut her compact with a snap she checked her surroundings, making sure there was no black limousine insight. As she got out of the car her stomach flipped, seeing Inuyasha's black car parked out front. It had been almost a week since she'd last seen him and she missed him, more than she would ever admit to herself. The threats Kikyo and Naraku made floated through her mind but she shook them away. She still didn't want Inuyasha knowing what she did for money but she didn't want to stop seeing him either. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever been with and didn't think there was another guy out there like him.

The coffee shop door dinged when she opened it, the bells on top of it jingling to announce the arrival of another customer. She looked around the quaint shop and saw Inuyasha seated near the back, waving at her with a small smile that made her blush a little. The gratitude she felt alone when she saw him made tears begin to well in her eyes. '_Get a hold of yourself Kagome!' _she yelled at herself as she walked over. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked when she'd sat down, his heart hurting from the apparent fact that she'd been crying. A lot from the puffiness of her eyes. He noticed the scratch on her face and small blood spots over her right breast that were on her white shirt but didn't say anything about it. Maybe it would make her feel worse of cry some more and he wanted her to smile not cry. She nodded with a sigh, "I am now...that I'm with you." she spoke softly with a smile.

When he smiled back and took her hand in his she thought she was going to loose it as she blinked back more tears. "Would you like to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome would like nothing better than to do so, but if she did she would expose the secret she was hiding herself. "It's nothing I can't handle. I just...needed to get away for a while. Maybe a loooong while." she chuckled as Inuyasha wondered what it was about the singer that had stolen his heart and just what was it that she was hiding. He would hate to think she was lying or manipulating him but he sensed no evil intentions about her. Just a girl with a broken heart and a lot of troubles. Troubles he would like to take away if she would let him.

"Well, if you want you could follow me to my house. If you don't mind making the drive." Inuyasha offered gently, not wanting to make her feel as if he was pressuring her. As thoughts ran through her hand she figured there was nothing more than she would like to do. She liked spending time with Inuyasha and he was exactly what he needed right now. "But...I don't know..." she trailed off, not wanting to put Inuyasha in harms way with Naraku and his goons running about. No doubt they were probably watching her right now. "It's ok, I'm not rushing. I just wanted to take your mind off of things." Inuyasha said, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I would like nothing better than to go with you, really Inuyasha. I just don't want there to be any...problems. I'd hate if something happened to you because of me." she spoke, trying to figure out how to make a good explanation without saying too much. "Why would that ever happen? I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting you, I guess I wasn't doing so well today." he said with an apologetic tone, his hand coming up to rub the scratch that the concealer just couldn't hide. "No, it's not your fault. It's more of mine and old demons that I haven't dealt with yet. It...might not be so safe for you to be around me anymore." Kagome muttered her eyes falling on the beige tabletop as she felt as Inuyasha was going to be able to see right through her if she looked him in the eyes. See her for who and what she really was. A dirty desperate hooker.

"Leave them to me then! If you've forgotten I AM an hanyou by the way. I can take care of anything that comes my way or anything that bothers you as a matter of fact." he spoke the urge to protect her flowing through him like a strong current. "Umm..." Kagome trailed off feeling as if she were under pressure. Not from Inuyasha but from her conscious. She wanted to go with Inuyasha so bad, more than she'd ever wanted to be with any man. But she wanted to protect him too and keep him out of the drama that came along with her. She honestly was at war within herself and her emotions. Her heart cried out for Inuyasha yet her mind replayed Naraku and Kikyo's threats. "C'moooon. Say yeeeesss." Inuyasha nudged her shoulder softly, the smile in his voice pushing Kagome over the edge and making her smile. "Ok...but don't say I didn't warn you." she spoke softly, her heart soaring and plummeting at the same time and Inuyasha could tell something was wrong.

'_Warn me about what? Just what are you hiding heartbroken angel?' _ Inuyasha thought to himself. She didn't know if she could go on like this forever, or at least until Souta came home. It's like every second she spent with Inuyasha she came closer and closer to revealing all her secrets. Telling all the details and fears she harbored inside at the back of her mind. He just made her feel so special. Like she was precious piece of glass and the last thing he wanted to do was break her when Naraku wanted to do just that. Break her into little tiny microscopic pieces then sweep her under a rug. Inuyasha glanced at her as she stood up from her chair as he threw some money down over the bill for the food that he'd eaten waiting for her.

His senses told him that she was hiding something and that something had to be worrying her. Yura getting attacked, all the security stuff she'd brought, and now Kagome showed up with multiple scratches on her chest and face. '_How can I protect you if you won't let me woman?' _he thought as he followed her out of the coffee shop, his eyes on the back of her ebony haired head that glistened like obsidian in the neon lights. "Whoa! It's really pouring down now huh?" Kagome spoke in surprise when they'd stepped outside. Water coming from the sky in a torrential downpour. "You just lead the way, I'll stay right behind you!" Kagome called over the sound of the rain falling then they parted ways, sprinting to her car as Inuyasha did the same. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Inuyasha muttered as he entered his car.

He shook off the water from his hair and ears as he started the car and slowly exited onto the street making sure not to drive to fast so Kagome could keep up. After a 10 mile drive they were pulling into a curvy cobblestone driveway illuminated by medieval looking lamp posts every couple of feet that lead to a large two story home that looked like something out of an Italian real estate magazine. "Wow...who'd ya knock off for that Inuyasha?" she mumbled in wonder under her breath as she followed behind Inuyasha at a slow pace. The property was large as the driveway felt like another street as to how long it was, at least that's how Kagome felt. The house was far away from the main road and sat on it's own patch of private acres. The house was constructed of gray brick and had bay windows on both stories that looked larger than any window she'd ever seen in her life.

The roof was topped with burnt orange shingles that complimented the color of the brick. There were two columns that held the front part of the house up and two columns on the second story also to hold up part of the roof on the large balcony. Kagome could do nothing but gape in admiration at the house as they pulled under the carport that was attached to the house and also had a roof deck on top of it. It looked like the perfect house to raise a family and have lots of kids in. "Nice house Inuyasha! I've never been to a home like this before." Kagome said in awe talking over the sound of the rain hitting the was amazed at the sheer size of the parking space. Sure she'd bedded rich men often but never had she'd seen a home of this magnitude or with as much elegance.

"Eh...it's all right. Too big for my taste. Only reason I'm not selling it is cause it's my father's and he spent a lot of money adding rooms and such." he spoke as she followed him down the sidewalk to the front of the house out into the rain once more. "Hehe!" she giggled when she saw the fountain of a cherub in front, staring at the tiny member between his legs. "What?" Inuyasha asked defensively as they stopped to look at it not minding the rain as they were more absorbed in eachother. "Nothing...it's just...he's not well equipped. If you know what I mean." Kagome broke into peals of laughter as she took in the size of his private parts and Inuyasha blushed, continuing on to the front door. "The Greeks weren't endowed with much. That's why most of their sculptures look like that." he spoke, beginning wonder why they were having this conversation about the size of mens junks.

"What? Did I strike a nerve?" Kagome purred innocently, although the look on her face she had was anything but. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint that made him want to press her against the column and have his way with her as she smirked at him confidently. "Oh no. I'm quite confident in my...size." Inuyasha chuckled back as he placed the key in the lock then turned it, opening the door. He didn't know the switch he'd flicked inside Kagome's mind as she began to wonder just what size he was. "What...nothing to say. Is THE infamous Kagome finally speechless?" Inuyasha taunted, taking Kagome's silence for something else. She shook her head as a slight blush tinted her cheeks as she looked around the inside. "No, just wondering if I'll get a chance to find out." she shot back, enjoying the blush that now arose on his cheeks as she walked ahead of him as she pretended to admire the art on the walls.

She didn't think she could meet Inuyasha's eyes after that comment. '_What's wrong with you? You say raunchier things to jhons!' _she scolded herself in confusion as she felt the familiar butterflies begin to tingle in her belly at the thought of finding just what Inuyasha was equipped with. The inside was almost as beautiful as the outside and had a chic that she liked about it. The walls and carpet were white as the couches ranged from light browns and creams as the tables and wooden chairs were a dark rich brown. "I think I get what you mean when you say you're not an angel." came Inuyasha voice from behind her, the warmth of his body pressing up against her back driving her to the point of insanity. "And maybe I think you don't...but you may be beginning to understand a little bit." Kagome whispered as she leaned back into him, closing her eyes when his hands wrapped around her small waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"So are you a dirty little devil then?" he asked curiously as his lips passed her ear then teasingly landed on the side of her neck, placing a soft kiss there. He smirked when he'd earned a soft gasp from her and he smelled a slight hint of her arousal. "Maybe...you'll just have to find out." she breathed as she tilted her head the side so he could have more access, delighting in the way his lips worked over her skin in hot kisses. His hands tightened slightly as he earned sighs and beautiful moans every time his tongue stroked across the sensitive flesh that had been calling to him. '_Damn Inuyasha...you're mouth known magic!' _she thought as heat began to spread from the passionate kisses he was placing on her neck to her nether regions.

"You don't know what you do to me." Kagome spoke passionately turning around when the ecstasy he was making her feel caused a throb to devlope between her legs. An oh so delicious but teasing throb! Grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss filled with so much need and fervor it almost made him weak in the knees. It was totally different from the kiss in the car. It was demanding, passionate and exploratory intimate in a way that she'd never known. She don't know what came over her. She knew she was tired of feeling empty and used. Hurt and abused. Tired of men having their way with her without any thought of her feelings or pleasure. Inuyasha cared about her and her feelings.

He didn't rush her to do or chose anything or mistreat her in any kind of way but let her come to a decision in her own time. He made her feel good and not just physically but emotionally. Made her feel like she was human and truly mattered. Like she was more than just a piece of ass or a sex toy. Just for once, just once, couldn't she feel good? Be allowed to feel pleasure how it was really supposed to feel? Couldn't she ever in her life truly be happy and loved? "I think I can see now." he spoke huskily when they pulled apart, taking in the flush on her face leading down to her chest. His hands ran over her white clad form, the rain wetting the fabric enough for it to become opaque and he could see the outline of the black bra and boy shorts she had on. He wondered just what she look like out of her clothes.

"I just...don't want to rush you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." he spoke rubbing her cheek with his thumb, looking into her eyes as she saw the emotion in them and saw that it was real. '_God this just makes me want you __**more**__._' she thought as she bit her lip fighting the urge to have her own way with him, aware that the dampness she felt in her underwear was NOT from the rain that came from the sky but somewhere else. "That's what I like about you. I like that you truly care and would hate the fact that I would cause you any pain or stress also...from...things I can't or won't speak about." she spoke, treading lightly as she didn't want to lie anymore but didn't want him to look in her differently when he found out her secret.

She didn't want him to hate her or lump her in with the other whores that did what she did for a living and actually enjoyed it. Once Souta was home she was done. She was done living the life. She didn't know what she would do for food or money anymore, but she was tired of selling herself and tired of feeling chips of her soul being broken away. "It's ok. Like I said, I won't rush you. Things like that take time and I'm...I'm willing to wait however long you want me to. Now...let's get us in some dry clothes." he spoke running his hands across her backside and giving it a light squeeze, causing for her underwear to become a bit more wetter. "Yes...while you're still ahead." she winked as she gave her swollen lips a light lick. '_This woman here...is gonna drive me wild._' Inuyasha thought as he took her hand and lead her to the laundry room.

"Here. These sweats belong to a maid that used to work here. All the staff quit when my father passed and I got my mother her own house. Don't worry, they're clean." he chuckled, opening a cabinet to pull out a pair of warm cotton sweat pants and black tank top that he thought would fit her. Grabbing his own clothes out of the dryer he turned back around to leave but halted as he saw Kagome standing in all her curvy glory in her black Victoria Secret. "Mama mia! Compliments to the chef." he said in pure admiration as he blew her a kiss that made her blush down to her toes. She was used to getting undressed in front of man. She hoped Inuyasha didn't think bad of her. "Sorry, I'm just comfortable with my body." Kagome spoke as she hurriedly pulled on the tank top that covered her secret parts so she could throw her underwear and pants into the dryer.

After pulling on her pants she slid her bra off without taking off the shirt and threw in the dryer as Inuyasha did the same with his clothes. "Compliments to yours too. Love the abs." she added with a wink winked as Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked defensively, wondering if she had a booger or something. "How do girls do that?" he asked his voice sounding genuinely confused. "Do what?" she asked back just as confused as she followed Inuyasha out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. "Take off the bra with the shirt still on? I still can't figure it out." he said shaking his head. "Ah ah ahhh! I can't divulge the sacred girl secrets." she answered with a laugh earning an eye roll from Inuyasha. "Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically earning a bright grin from Kagome.

"So, do you want some pizza or popcorn while we watch a movie. I promised I wouldn't rush so how about we just, hang out and stuff?" Inuyasha suggested making Kagome fall in love with him even more if that was possible. '_Is this love what I feel for him? The constant butterflies and thinking about him? I always want to be with him and be close to him and would like nothing more than to spend everyday with him for the rest of my life. I think...oh shit...I think I AM in love with him!' _she panicked inside her head realizing she'd broken the golden hooker rule: NEVER EVER fall in love! "Uhm...how about pizza AND popcorn?" she said with a shrug earning a sparkling smile from Inuyasha that made her swoon and forget about the forbidden level of her feelings and just how good he looked and made her feel. "My kinda girl." Inuyasha spoke winking at her. After helping Inuyasha with the food and carrying the drinks and cups she followed him to the living room to where they settled down on the floor in front of the large flat screen tv settled on the entertainment system.

"Ok, I've got 'Paranormal Activity 2 and 3', 'Legion', 'The Lovely Bones', 'Tangled',-" Inuyasha began, "WOW! Never pegged you as the fairytale type." Kagome interrupted, teasing him. "Haha, once again Kagome. My niece loves that movie and she's 3 I mind you." Inuyasha countered then went back to listing the movies. "'Tron', 'The Season of the Witch',-" "What? You got movies not even in theaters yet. How'd you get that?" Kagome asked, the popcorn she had in her mouth falling out in shock. "I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy. Now, are you gonna keep interrupting me?" Inuyasha asked with an eye roll, earning a fistful of popcorn to the face. "As a matter of fact, I think I will." she giggled teasingly was the mischievous glint had once appeared in her eye. "I've seen almost all of them. How about you look through them and choose." Inuyasha said, placing the big box of DVDs in front of her. "Awww! That takes all the fun out of interrupting you. You look so cute when you're annoyed." Kagome said pinching his cheeks when he sat down next to her.

"Ah ah! Don't touch the face, that's the money maker." he scolded, putting on an act of being a snob as he pulled her hands from his face. "You don't mind when I'm kissing it." she said as she boldly leaned across then licked his cheek earning a slight growl that surprised her. "Careful, you keep forgetting I'm hanyou. Licking means certain things. Are you propositioning yourself to me?" he asked quirking an eyebrow up as she chose 'Why'd I Get Married 2' then handed it to him. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." she said with an angelic face that made Inuyasha smile as he placed the movie in the DVD player. "Now, shhh, you're not supposed to talk during a movie." Inuyasha whisper-shouted making Kagome laugh after he'd clapped to turn the lights off. "There are lots of things you're not supposed to do in a movie." she spoke shooting him a sensual look as she ate her pizza making him wonder if she would show him what those things were.

Kagome pondered her relationship with Inuyasha and how their talks on the phone and periodic dates had brought her to the point she was at. To the point where she was hopelessly and madly in love with him. She wondered if would be able to stop those feelings even if she wanted to do. She wanted to protect him. Protect him from her secret and the dangers that came with the life she lived. She knew she couldn't go on forever like she was, hiding and dodging the truth. She was playing a dangerous game of of rushing roulette. She knew that one day she would have to tell him. But just for tonight, maybe tonight, she would just pretend she was a normal woman without any secrets. Just for tonight. '_Yes, on the night of the masquerade ball I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything about me. It hurts to lie like this.' _she thought as they both laughed at a part on the movie.

As the movie went on Kagome and Inuyasha inched closer to each other, both seeking the comfort from one another and the feelings that they both held inside. Kagome laid on Inuyasha's chest as his head was propped up on a pillow from the couch. "Psst! Inuyasha?" Kagome fake whispered with a giggle. "Wha-" he began looking down but was cut off when her lips captured his in a soft kiss, seeming to almost hug them in a loving way. All thoughts of watching the movie flew out of the window as they were instantly wrapped in each others arms and kisses, the energy building between them Inuyasha pulled her closet to him, his hand sliding down to her backside and cupping it gently. The moan he'd received vibrated against his lips and caused him to inhale deeply through his nose as blood rushed to his head and other parts. He loved the way she felt in his arms and how she seemed to fit perfectly. Almost as if she were made for him.

He felt her nails dig into him through his shirt but didn't complain as their kissing grew more passionate as they both began to feel drunk from the swirl of emotions inside them. It let him know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But for some reason she was holding back. Hopefully a reason that Kagome would feel comfortable enough to explain once she felt ready. With a light tug she pulled him flush against her and on top of her spreading her legs so that he was nestled comfortably in between them. "Mmmh..." she moaned when she felt his hard desire press against her pearl of pleasure. She wiggled a little, wanting more of the feeling. She felt him smile against her lips and she pulled apart to look at him, eyes filled with desire as they smiled at each other.

"Is it fine...if we're like this? I want to feel you." Kagome spoke knowing she wanted more than the phantom feeling that was currently provided. But she didn't want to go all the way with him until he knew the truth, knew everything about her. And only then, if he still wanted her. "I don't mind. No pressure...I'm not rushing." whispered as he was propped up on his elbows then leaned down to take her lips hostage in his. He put more pressure as he rubbed himself against her, feeling the heat radiating through her pants was enough for him to shred her and his pants to feel her wrap around him. Each time her rubbed against her almost made her reconsider on waiting. '_He's so...big and...hard. Damn Inuyasha! You're killing me!' _she thought as she whimpered slightly, the need almost weakening her resolve to give in and tell him what she really wanted. And that was him inside her for them to be one.

He began to rub against her at a fast pace causing for her to pull away and lean her head back in pleasure, moaning softly everytime he hit that one special spot. If it was possible he grew even harder, hearing her moan and seeing her expressions the fire in her eyes causing for a fire to spark inside him. He wanted to make her feel good. Like no other man has ever made her feel in her lifetime and he intended to do so. Sliding to the side of her he gently placed his hand where his member once was. "May I?" he asked as he rubbed outside her pants gently, then slid from her pearl to her hips, playing with the waistband of the sweats. The gesture alone made Kagome want to go mad and scream out like a wanton woman. No man ever asked only did whatever they pleased. They just took. Took and took until she didn't have anything left to give. She nodded as she bit her lip anticipating the moment when his fingers made contact with her happy button.

Even she wasn't expecting the pure rapture that overtook her when he finally did. "Ohh...Inuyashaaa..." she breathed out as her eyes slid shut as she focused on the feelings. The rythm his hand took up felt like no other. It felt as if she were reaching a new high that she would never come down from. His hands worked their magic as they slid between her secret folds to bring moisture up to her pearl and he resumed his pace of circular motion. He'd learned females hated the dry feeling almost as men did. Wanting to hear all the sounds she could make he sped up the pace, placing blazing hot kisses on her chest. '_Shiiit...I think I'm gonna...'_ she thought as she felt a tickle feeling that she hadn't felt in years begin to take over.

"Please don't stop...I'm bout to...I think I'm gonna...Inuyashaaaa!" she moaned out as she reached the height of her climax, Inuyasha claiming her lips with his as he felt her juices flow over his hand. She swore she saw stars and would never forget the tingles that ran down her spine to her toes as they curled up then back again. All of that and he didn't even have to penetrate her! '_I wonder what sex is gonna be like. Ohhh I can't wait to find out!' _ she thought happily. She'd almost forgotten what an orgasm felt like and her body twitched in time with Inuyasha's motions, who continued to rub her jewel slowing the pace until he was sure she was finished then pulled his hands from her pants, rubbing and squeezing all of her that he could reach. "But...what about you?" Kagome panted curiously as she wondered what he wanted with a heavy blush, not used to feeling this close or open with any man. The last time she'd felt anything like this was high school.

She didn't want him to feel as if she was being selfish and only caring about her pleasure. "What about me? That pleased me enough hearing you call out my name like that." he replied, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips watching as she began to blink drowsily. "Cocky." she rolled her eyes as she scooted to lay on his chest and closed her eyes, just now noticing the credits rolling on the screen and that they only paid attention to the first 30 minutes of the movie. She wondered how long they'd laid there fooling around like highschoolers and if his arm had gotten tired since it had taken her so long for her to reach that peak of pleasure. Thinking she was sleep he brought his finger to his nose and took a smell. She smelled sweet, almost like vanilla. Looking down at her he blushed crimson red. "I saw that...nasty." she teased sleepily as she yawned. "What? I can't help I want to smell my woman." he said defensively, not noticing he'd voice his inner thoughts until it was too late to take back.

"I'd rather be no one elses woman but yours. But you may not want me after the masquerade ball..." she spoke sleepily as she drifted off to sleep. '_Just what are you hiding, my little angel.' _he thought to himself knowing that it couldn't be that bad, not enough for him to not want her anymore. '_At least...I hope it's not.' _he pondered as he kissed her forehead then wrapped his arms tighter around her as he too began to nod off.

(CURRENTLY...)

"Are you out your damn mind? You had me worried sick! Did you forget we have a psychopath perverted sadist on the loose. Or did that JUST so happen to slip your horny ass mind? Damn right I said it, don't give me that look! I see them tramp stamps on ya neck. Who they from?" Yura interrogated soon as Kagome entered the house. She decided to check the mail on her way in and went to her P.O. box. No doubt delaying her date with the fire breathing dragon that had probably paced a rut in her floor. She felt guilty for making everyone worry. But nothing could burst her bubble last night. Hopefully the invitation to the ball she held in her hand along with the bills would pop Yura's seething mad bubble. "Tramp stamps? What tramp stamps?" Kagome played dumb, knowing it would help the situation.

"Don't play dumb with me Kagome! Do you not _care_ about your safety? That some masochist is stalking you and obsessed with you? What if he had found you?" Yura said the anger in her voice finally giving way to concern and worry. "I'm sorry, ok? But you didn't have to worry. He got a hold of me before I left with Inuyasha and I got away fine. See, just a scratch." Kagome chirped with a big smile pointing to her cheek. "Oh heeeell no! Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear I'm gonna-" Yura began getting fired up all over again but Kagome cut her off, "I'm fine Yura, really, fine. In fact, I've never felt better in my life." Kagome smile genuinely, taking Yura's hands in hers to calm her down. "Well...what happened?" Yura asked as Kagome made her sit down on the couch wanting to see her reaction when she saw the invitation.

"We can talk about that later, but right now, YOU need to see THIS!" Kagome handed her the beige envelope with her name across it the same metallic emerald green cursive. She looked at it then back at Kagome. "Go oooon! Open it." Kagome nudged her shoulder with a small smile. "We ain't through yet! I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to distract-" Yura began with an attitude but as her eyes moved across the paper her voice died in her throat. "Oh shit! Yaaaaay! I got invited to a Taishio Inc. party. We got invited. Oh no! I don't have a costume!" she said as she jumped up in happiness then slumped back down in despair.

"Don't worry, we'll handle that tomorrow." Kagome laughed as she felt she dodged a bullet. For the time being...


	8. Date with the Devil

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 8

Date with the Devil

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

A/N: Link to where i got the idea for costumes. WITHOUT THE SPACES OF COURSE!: h t tp : / /w w w. faeriesbyleeca. co. uk/ galleries / gothic / images / Masquerade . jpg

Yura's: h t t p : / / w w w . thaiag . net / files / productsimages / BS_C / 38922 . jpg

Sango's: h t t p : / / w w w . halloweenplayground . com / images / legavenue / love-bite-vampire . jpg

A/N cotinued: The song Kagome sings is Fuck you(very much)- by lily allen, I just change the lyrics around to fit the situation.

Chapter 8

Date with the Devil

"Uhm...I just can't choose Kagome. I wanna be a sexy fairy but I can't decide! Red, black, or purple? Oh, oh! What about this yellow or royal blue? Damn this is harder than I thought. They look so pretty!" Yumi purred in sweet fashion confusion as she walked around racks of the same costume but in different colors. Kagome concluded she liked playing indecisive so she could try on the costumes over and over again. They had visited store after store after store never finding anything that caught their eye or made them have that heart racy feeling you get when you find the perfect costume (A/N: Ladies, you know what I'm talkin bout ^_^). Finally they arrived at the Halloween Store and were more than pleased with the wide selection of costumes and masks they saw in the masquerade section. '_We should've came here first!' _Kagome chided herself with a slight sigh, grabbing her water bottle out of her purse and taking a deep drink.

She had wasted a lot gas running all over New York trying to find the perfect costume. But she didn't mind, it did Yura and her good to get out of the house for a bit. Plus it made her laugh watching Yura run around to the other side of the stores and back like a kid in a candy store. "Oh, I got it! GOLD!" she exclaimed happily her eyes sparkling as she pulled out the short dress with large opaque wings that changed colors everytime the light hid it with a mask of the same material. Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing from the bright look of success on her friends face. She wondered if she would be able to get Yura to leave the life when she did. "Uhm...isn't it cold for something that short?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering just who's eye Yura was trying to catch by showing THAT much leg. "That's the WHOLE point of Halloween Kags. You can dress slutty as hell and never get called one. My kinda holiday." she smirked nonchalantly making Kagome laugh again.

Despite all of the driving around and frustration she was having a good time and wished Sango wasn't at work so she could join them. Suddenly her phone gave a vibrate and she pulled it out her pocket, '_Speak of the devil. Yay!' _Kagome thought when she saw her best-friends number running across the screen. Flipping it open she answered, "Hey, hey, heeeeey!" cheerfully hoping that Sango was finally off work to join them in costume shopping. "**Hey! I'm getting something from taco bell and am bout to be on my way. Work was murder! Miroku was trying like hell to come and help me 'try on my costume', can you believe that pervert?**" she vented in slight irritation although Kagome could tell her heart wasn't in it. Maybe she was finally beginning to warm up to him. "I can't believe you said no! You know you like him." Kagome taunted as Yura gave her a questioning look with her eyes. Code for: 'Who is that?' and Kagome mouthed back: 'Sango'.

"**Well, where are you bitches at so I can come meet you. We GOT to pick something that is sure to blow everyone at the water. You know we're having a best costume contest right?**" Sango informed them as Kagome told her she didn't. Telling Sango that they could talk about it more when she got there she told them which store they were at and to hurry her ass over her before all the good costumes were gone. "**Ok baby girl, see you in like...10 minutes.**" Sango spoke then hung up. Kagome closed her phone, turning to look for Yura but saw she had disappeared down the aisles of clorful costumes and masks. "Well...Time to find my costume now." Kagome muttered, figuring she would run into Yura sooner or later.

"Nope...naw...hell no. Ugh! Is it supposed to be this hard?" Kagome muttered as she fingered through costume after costume, holding it up and turning it around only to return it to the rack it came from. '_I need something sexy and sassy. Trashy but classy. Is that even possible?' _she thought ironically to herself as she tried to figure out if the connotation 'trashy but classy' was something that was even achievable. Walking into the Victorian section her heart jumped in hope as she saw a snow white long sleeve dress similar to the bustle Victorian dresses (A/N: Google 'bustle Victorian dress' for an idea of the back looks like though I modernized it quite a bit. The hump is still in the back though.) of the 1860s. The front of the neckline dropped low and the corset was embellished with small jewels and sparkles while the bottom of it...

Well, there was no bottom but something akin to bathing suit bottoms like the playboy bunny costume but the back had long flowing train in the back and had ruffles on the butt and shoulders down to the elbows like the Victorian dressed that the Queens of England used to wear. So she felt the sleeves and train made for the sluttiness of the front. Perfect! The material was flashy and sparkled in the light when Kagome took it off the rack. "Ooooh..." she gushed as she turned it around and saw that it was backless (Her favorite kind of dresses) and had strings of fabric lacing down her back instead of the front like a normal corset. "Now your butt if REALLY gonna look big in that! Damn how come I couldn't find that sooner?" came Yura's encouraging voice from behind her. Kagome turned around to find her clad in her gold fairy costume, wings, mask, and a pair of gold wedge wrap arounds that went up to her calf. She was relieved that they FINALLY found a costume they felt met their requirements, they had searched for days to no avail. But today was their lucky day!

"Aww...you look so cute! Where'd ya find the shoes?" Kagome gushed happily her eyes going to the shiny shoes on her feet, stars appearing in her eyes at how ethereal her friend look. Like right out of a fairytale story. "The shoes are by the dressing rooms. I decided I should try it on to see the reactions I got and if it looks good. I think I did good since the guys are drooling over me like I'm a gourmet meal or something." Yura said making a show of flinging imaginary long hair she didn't have cockily over her shoulder. "Hm. Modest are we?" Kagome spoke sarcastically as she followed Yura over to the shoe section. "Yuraaa! Kagomeeee!" came a familiar voice from their right as they passed the entrance. "Sango's here." Kagome said to Yura although she probably heard her. "I know, and so does the whole store the way she screamed like that." Yura said with a chuckle as they slowed their walking pace so Sango could catch up.

"Hold your damn horses. Wow...who slutted out Tinkerbell?" Sango joked, once she got over to them, smiling when she saw Yura clad in her skimpy fairy costume. "Hey! I'm NOT Tinkerbell. I'm a love fairy." Yura reproached indignantly with a pout making Kagome and Sango smile. "Ok love fairy, I love your costume. And whoa...I like that. Classy with a taste of trashy, nice." Sango said apologetically then seeing the front of Kagome's costume decided to poke fun at her. '_Yes! Goal accomplished.' _Kagome cheered in her head when she heard Sango say what she was looking for. "Now, we got to find YOUR costume so you two can try them on together. How about I help Sango while you get your shoes, kay?" Yura said putting an arm around Sango.

"I can help myself thank you!" Sango spoke indignantly. "It'll make time go by faster. Plus we can't have you showing up dressed like granny. Miroku doesn't want to fuck granny, kay?" Yura attempted to pacify her which just earned an offended gasp from Sango as they began to walk towards the costumes as Kagome went towards the shoes. She laughed as she heard them bickering back and forth as their voices slowly faded as she got closer to the shoe section. "Hmm...I think a clunky heel or wedge would go best with this." she muttered as she strolled down the aisles of shoes at a deliberate pace, taking her time to find just the right heel. She wanted to look her best for Inuyasha, hopefully it might soften the blow of what she was going to tell him. She felt a pang of dread at the thought of coming clean with him but the weight of carrying it inside was beginning to weigh heavily on her mind and she wanted to do nothing but get rid of the weight.

After trying on dozens and dozens of black heels, she settled on a pair of clunky wrap around platform heels that tied up her leg to the thigh and were sparkly like her dress. "It's as if they were sitting here waiting for me." she sighed happily as she took in the appearance of the heel on her foot in the shoe mirror. '_My legs have never looked this shapely before.' _she thought in surprise, deciding that she would wear tie heels more often if they made her legs look that good. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the ID thinking it would be Inuyasha, which was unlike herself. She wished she had when she heard the voice laced with malice that met her ears,

"**I love that heel on you darling, you look positively...ravishing.**" Naraku spoke with a chuckle causing for Kagome's stomach to turn, feeling ill as she looked around for the man that was the center of all her problems. "Still stalking I see?" Kagome retorted coldly not able to catch a view of him anywhere, deciding not to back down. She could show no fear in the face of her adversary. "**And I see you're still talking and seeing Inuyasha. Didn't we warn you what would happen? You don't want him to find out about you do you**?" Naraku said, true evil slipping into his tone of voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on in. "I'm going to tell him. So there's nothing you can do to make me stop seeing him...I love him and there's nothing that I won't do to be with him." she shot back passionately, not noticing the white-knuckle grip she had on her phone.

"**Love? Psh. Love can't save you from me Higurashi, not by a long shot. So I suggest if you truly love this Taishio,**" he spat his name out like poison as jealousy rose thick in his tone, "**That you accompany me to dinner tonight. Or I can't be held responsible for the harm that may come to him.**" he finished with a sigh, as if threatening the lives of people were beginning to bore him. She was filled with anger all she could to was imagine cutting off his member and shoving it down her throat as curses bubbled in her throat. "**I take your silence as acceptance. I'll pick you up down the street from your apartment at seven 'o clock. Sharp. Be there or be sorry. So sorry. Chow!**" he spoke then hung up with a click, the triumph in his voice enough for her to scream and pull at her hair. Once again she'd been a doormat.

But she'd die if something happened to Inuyasha because of her. Maybe...maybe she should just cut it off while he was still ahead. While he still thought good of her and had his life. But her heart broke as she even considered telling Inuyasha good bye and never seeing his face again. A touch on her shoulder made her turn around with a gasp, expecting to see Naraku behind her. Kagome couldn't help but let out a soft sigh when she saw it was just Sango and Yura, out of her fairy costume and back in her street clothes. "Bad ass shoe Kago-Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Sango spoke in concern as Yura looked worriedly from beside her when they saw Kagome's face and how tense she was.

"I'm fine, just fine! I just thought they didn't have my size but I found it." she recovered with a light laugh holding up her shoe box then sitting down to untie the shoe to put it in the box, willing the color to return to her face as she dreaded her date with devil at seven 'o clock...sharp. "I'm actually feeling kind of tired you guys, can we try on the costumes at home?" Kagome said, trying to keep the distress out of her voice that she felt roiling in her chest like boiling water. She just wanted to get out of the open, obviously Naraku was lurking about somewhere. She just couldn't see where.

"Yeah, sure, I already found my shoes." Sango agreed, wondering just why Kagome was so jumpy and what had changed in the time that they had left. Yura shot Kagome a questioning look as Sango walked a couple of steps ahead of them, talking animatedly about her vampire costume. She could see there was a depressive air about her even though she smiled and chatted as they made their way to the cash register to check out with their items. 'Later' Kagome mouthed as Sango placed her items of purchase on the register counter and Yura nodded quickly in return, not wanting Sango to see a conversation was going on behind her back.

"Meet you guys there, alright." Sango chirped once they made it to the parking lot, they separated as they headed for their cars. "What did he say? He threaten you?" Yura asked the instant Sango was out of ear shot as they headed towards Kagome's car. Kagome nodded then shook her head, "Well, not me necessarily, but Inuyasha. He's using threats to harm him to get to me...and I'm afraid it's working Yura. I'd go crazy if Inuyasha were hurt because of me. All because I was too cowardly to speak the truth." she spoke, the sadness in her voice not even close to measuring how she felt on the inside. Reaching her car she unlocked her door and Yura's and placed her costume in the backseat as Yura did the same. She felt as if she were falling apart. It's like the puffy cloud she were floating on had dissipated and she plummeting to the earth at 400 miles per hour.

"You can't let him break you girl. That's what he wants. He's sick in that way. It pleases him to cause pain and misery to others because he's so damn miserable himself. Misery loves company y'know." Yura spoke, patting Kagome's arm softly to comfort her but it made her want to retreat. She started the car and followed Sango out of the parking lot, wondering just what she was going to do. "Maybe, you shouldn't be around me either anymore. I should just be a hermit so no one I loves gets hurt. I promised myself I would protect everyone I cared about and keep them from harm," Kagome spoke the weariness she felt inside began to show in her voice,

"If being around you causes you harm than I must take a big girl pill and be alone." she said looking straight ahead at the road she was driving. Yura wanted to cry for how broken she looked right now. "Listen, that is the one thing you CAN'T do! Do you want him to win? Do you want him to run _and_ ruin your life?" Yura spoke strongly, the passion in her voice causing for Kagome's heart to skip a beat as they obviously knew she didn't want that to happen. "But...I care about you too much, all of you, to let anything happen to you." Kagome spoke at an utter loss blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "And so do we! That's why I'm not letting you fall right into his hands with this 'be alone' bullshit. Giving up is what he wants you to do. We're gonna figure this out, I promise sweety." Yura spoke determined with a nod, her voice so certain that she made Kagome believe so. At least, more than she did at the moment.

The rest of the ride home was silent as Yura figured she probably said the right words as Kagome looked as if were deep in thought. "I guess I'll settle this tonight." Kagome spoke, the strength that Yura had come to know and love back in her voice and body stance, turning the car off as she swung the car door open after she'd came to a park below her apartment. "What? Tonight? How?" Yura asked suspicion in her voice as she had a nagging feeling that she wasn't going to like what Kagome was about to day. Seeing Sango getting out of the car a couple of parking spaces down she decided to tell her before Sango rejoined. That way she wouldn't get nagged about it. "Naraku manipulated me into a dinner with him at seven tonight. Oh hush! I have a plan...I think." Kagome spoke, deciding to just tell Naraku to shove it. The ball was in 3 more days. Kagome thought she could hold her own until then.

Tonight she would just bide her time and try to get a rise out of Naraku and make him slip how he'd been watching her all this time and how exactly he thought this was going to get her in his clutches. She needed to pick his brain and maybe a few insults there and teasing slurs there he would crumble. She knew she had an affect on him also, she just didn't like to think about it. '_Or about what he plans to do to me if he gets me in his clutches.' _she thought, unable to stop the shiver that ran down her spine as they retrieved their garments and headed upstairs to her apartment. "What's wrong, a little cold?" Sango asked noticing it. "A little. It was windy today." she said a smile, actually feel a little better now that she had her little pep talk with Yura and time to actually come to her senses.

Kagome couldn't help but constantly check her cell phone for the time as seven 'o clock seemed to get closer and closer with every minute that passed. They passed the time by trying on their costumes and planning for how they would do their hair and even which perfume they were going to wear. Kagome had decided she wasn't going to wear any, since Inuyasha's nose would find even just one spray overbearing to his sensitive nostrils. "Speaking of Inuyasha, what DID you two do when you spent the night together?" Sango spoke wriggling her eyebrows that reminded her of Miroku in such a way it made her do nothing but burst out laughing.

"Careful Sango, I think Miroku is rubbing off on you." she chided as she winked, making Sango blush. "I'm NOT being perverted! Just curious, that's all." Sango retorted as she crossed her arms over her costume, making her breast gush over the top of her red corset. "Mhmmm...riiiight." Yura spoke in a smart-aleck tone. "He's not! I detest him in a way I never have felt for any man before." she thought, her masquerade mask covering the furrowing of her brow. "Sounds like you like him to me." Kagome teased as she turned around so Yura could tie her out of her costume. When it loosened she let out a loud sigh of relief, who knew Yura could tie a corset so tight? Though she didn't complain cause it made her waist look smaller and her hips even wider like she had an hourglass shape.

After the girls had gotten dressed they headed to the kitchen to cook something to eat and settle down for a good movie and some much needed girl time. At least that's what they thought until they saw Kagome putting on her jacket and scarf. "Wha-Where are you going? What happened to the girls night?" Sango asked in a slight whine. "Uhm, I'm just going out for only a couple of hours. I got a date with the devil." she joked with a slight chuckle causing for Sango to nod. '_Man you don't know who true that is.' _she thought ironically to herself, looking at her clock she saw it was 6:50. "Well, tell Inuyasha I said hi." she replied thinking that's who the devil was and missing the glare that Yura shot at her over her shoulder. "I will. I'll call when I'm on my way back. Love you Yura and Sango, don't be mad!" she sung as she walked out the door keeping her voice light hiding the emotions she felt inside. "Too late for that!" Yura called after her a slight attitude in her voice.

When she closed the door behind her she sighed, wanting to run back inside and hide under her covers. But Inuyasha's safety was at stake so she HAD to meet with Naraku. She rushed down the stairs as her breaths turned to light puffs of clouds in the frigid air. '_Winter is creeping up on us.' _Kagome thought as she thrust her hands deeper into her coat pockets as she walked out of her apartments gate and down the sidewalk towards the bus stop that was a block away. Deciding that she would need all her strength to get through tonight she let out a deep sigh and said a long heart-felt prayer to God asking that he would protect her and deliver her from her 'date' unharmed and with her sanity intact. By the time she made it to the bus stop bench it was 6:58, two minutes until the devil came to pick her up.

Turning her head left to right she waited to catch sight of the black limousine that would no doubt be picking her up. Right on cue she caught sight of it stopping at the stop sign to her left and turned onto the street, heading right towards her. The man inside smirked confidently his eyes drinking in the sight of the woman that was the center of his sadistic fantasies. He couldn't wait to hear her scream when he could finally put his plan in to action, and in only 3 more days. Little did Kagome know that when she stood to enter the limo that a pair of golden eyes caught sight of her, watching her bend to get into the car and shut the door behind her as he passed them. '_Kagome?' _Inuyasha thought as he drove by. He was stopping to by to pay her a visit cause he had missed her but now he had decided on busting a U-turn and following her. His conscious told him that he shouldn't, that he was violating her privacy. But how else was he going to find out more about the woman that he had come to love?

"Well...I had expected a less...casual outfit for tonight, but that will do." Naraku sighed with a crinkle in his nose as Kagome rolled her eyes and sat far away from him with her arms crossed in front of her, her nerves on pins and needles as she wanted to do nothing but flee from the limo. But of course she couldn't let her fear or emotions show in her face or her eyes. "Why so tense darling? I don't intend to hurt you...yet." Naraku teased as he grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her closer to him to where her head was leaning on his chest. "Look Naraku, I don't have time for your twisted mind games. Only reason I'm out tonight is to protect my loved ones. Believe me, I'm not attracted to you or enjoying myself in any way." she spat out, her voice void of emotion except for the contempt she held for him.

"It's ok. Your discomfort and pain is my pleasure, as you do know." Naraku chuckled as he rubbed down her arm and down her thigh, squeezing it entirely too hard. "Just where are you taking me? To one of your sick love dens?" she asked with an attitude, determined to show him that he was not getting to her. But she couldn't fool his nose, he could smell the discomfort and minute hint of fear in her scent. And god did it turn him on. "Not yet my little pet. We're going to your favorite lounge. I've noticed you frequent it quite often and rented it out. Perhaps...you would like to sing for me." Naraku made a show of demanding than of asking. He liked controlling her. He liked the fact that he had power over her and she was like putty in his hands. Right now he ran the show, and after the ball, he planned on running it for quite a while.

Kagome muttered curses under her breath that caused Naraku to smile, "What was that pet?" he asked, digging his extra long nails into her thigh threateningly. "I said, sure, what the fuck ever." she said with a pretend smile, false cheeriness in her voice when she really wanted to claw his eyeballs out. Naraku attempted small talk as if they were two normal people on a date as they neared their destination, frowning when Kagome didn't talk or make an effort to do the same. When they pulled to stop in front of it he grabbed her roughly by her throat to look at him. "Pet, I'm only going to say this and say it once. We are on a date, so you need to behave like it...unless you want something to happen to your precious Inuyasha or perhaps, Souta." Naraku spoke darkly.

Kagome's heart froze when he spoke Souta's name. "You wouldn't...how would you cover up murdering an innocent 13 year old boy with cancer?" she gasped, knowing that he might...he just might. "I have my ways, I'm not the king of New York for nothing." he hissed, giving her throat a good squeeze before releasing her. Once again Kagome felt as if the walls were closing in on her, the size of her world consistently shrinking around her. "Well...let's start the fucking- I mean, start the date." she spoke, forcing a tense smile on her face as she faked cheeriness. "That's better. And no tricks or funny stuff." he added as he opened the door and Kagome stepped outside.

Missing the silver haired man that had parked 3 cars down from them and watch her go inside. '_What is she doing with Naraku?' _Inuyasha pondered as he saw the oily haired man step out after her then grabbed her arm in his. Anger flared up inside him like dynamite, what made him even angrier was how Kagome didn't pull away. '_Is she...on date?' _he thought his mind running a million miles per minute trying to comprehend just what he was seeing. He decided to get out and sneak in the back way to watch further. Naraku entered the Shikon Lounge with his hostage in tow, winking over at Kikyo when he saw her working at the bar. "Long time no see, _Kagome_." Kikyo spoke with a wide smile, stressing her name out like she teasing her. '_Fucking jealous bitch! I swear I would take one of those champagne bottles and crack you across the skull with it.' _ Kagome thought angrily was Naraku showed her to a booth that seemed to be prepared for them that had two boxes sitting on top of the table. Smelling the scent of a hanyou Naraku smirked to himself, '_Looks like we have a dinner guest.' _Naraku thought, taking amusement from the fact that he was watching.

One long box as if it had jewelry in it and another that Kagome couldn't quite guess was in it. It could be anything, a bomb for all she knew. "Take a seat, we have much to talk about." Naraku smiled at her with ruby eyes as she sat across from him. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she was no longer forced to be next to the devil himself. "Yes we do. Like how have you come to the conclusion forcing me on dates is going to make me yours?" Kagome spoke, frigid anger behind her cheerful tone and smile. "Oh I don't think it will. I just like to see you squirm. It's very entertaining for me." Naraku spoke as Kikyo came over to them and filled both their glasses with red wine, his chin resting on his hand as his eyes felt as if they were undressing her.

"I don't drink when I'm on dates. I like to keep a clear head." she spoke lightly, thinking that her drink was probably spiked with something. "Suit yourself." Kikyo spoke with a shrug then walked away, delighting in the fact that Kagome was here with Naraku and no where near her Inuyasha. '_I will have Inuyasha for myself.' _she thought determinedly as she took her position back at the bar. "Just why are you so obsessed with me? Can't you just let me...live?" Kagome asked truly curious, looking into those ruby eyes that had haunted her for many months after he had beat the living shit out of her. "No I can't and I ponder that myself. There is just something about you that stuck in my mind. Your body that sweet pussy of yours...there is nothing out there like it. Believe me, I know." Naraku spoke as if he truly didn't know himself and that truly scared her. So much that Naraku caught a whif of it and smiled. "Don't be scared Kagome, at least, not yet." Naraku spoke as he took her hand in his and rubbed the skin on top of it.

"I'm not. I'm just wondering if you know that you are insane and in the worst sadistic way?" Kagome spoke with a light laugh, giving the appearance that she wasn't disturbed by the answer her gave to her questions. "I do. But then again, aren't we all? You're insane enough to sell yourself." Naraku spoke, hitting a nerve that he knew was tender to her. "I don't enjoy it. Its a means to an end, that's all." she retorted, fire showing in her eyes as anger replaced her fear. She just wanted to stand up and storm out of the lounge. The only thing holding her back was the threats he made on Inuyasha and Souta's lives. "So you say. But you know you're just like all the rest. You enjoy what you do, why deny it?" Naraku countered, his eyes sparkling when he saw her body tense as if she were holding herself back from hitting him. She smiled to hold back the curses and insults she wanted to hurl at him like grenades. "I enjoy the money that comes from it. Why do you enjoy torturing people? Fucked up childhood I take it?" Kagome spoke with a smile, rewarded with a cold glare that made shivers run down her spine and not the good kind.

"Touche Higurashi. I'll have my get back soon though. Why don't you open the gifts I got for you?" Naraku spoke tapping his claws on the table as this 'date' was not going how he pictured it. "Why? So they can blow up on me?" Kagome asked lightly pulling the box closer to her, dreading what she would find inside. He said she had to pretend like she was on date, not that she liked him. He chuckled as he decided maybe he did like the new Kagome, she was more of a challenge and gave him all the more reason to punish her as he saw fit. She opened the long box first and a frown flew across her face before she caught herself and smiled when she saw it was a bondage ball gag with her name embroidered in it in pink letters. "Oh how...uhm...nice?" she spoke not wanting to touch it. What she wanted to do was burn it!

He smiled when he saw the look on her face. '_I am going to have fun with you. Wether you like it or not...pet.' _he thought as she moved on to the the bigger box. "A purse?" she asked in confusion as she had expected it to be along the lines of the first gift. "Open in it too." he spoke with a sigh, as if she were acting stupid. She unzipped it only to find, a leather bondage outfit along with a wads of hundreds rolled together in rubberbands. "Thanks." she spoke deadly, unable to fake being happy as she knew what he planned on using the gag and outfit for. "All I get is a thanks? I sure hope the song you're going to sing to me will be better than that." he spoke, visibly unpleased with her performance. Deciding he'd earned it he yanked Kagome's arm and pulled her across the table in a rough kiss, squeezing her wrist with deadly force so she wouldn't move.

Inuyasha watched as anger coiled up inside him like a spring in the pit of his belly. Nostrils flaring as he inhaled a breath to control himself from rushing over and snatching Kagome up in his arms and rushing out of the lounge. What irked him even more was when Naraku pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. He figured he got all the answers and saw all he needed to see when she didn't pull away. '_So that's how it is huh?' _ he thought angrily as he staked out the back door. Not seeing the look of disgust that Kagome displayed when she pulled away, whipping her mouth clean with her napkin. '_Maybe he'll stay away now...if he knows what's good for him.' _ Naraku thought as he turned his eyes on Kagome from the spot he sensed him from.

"I'm sorry. Bondage and leather isn't really my style. Now, how about that song." Kagome spat, her stomach churning from the smell of his saliva lingering on her lips. She jumped up to walk towards the stage as Naraku smiled and watched her intently. He knew that she would deliver. He heard her sing before and that was what made him want her in the first place. He watched as she whispered to Shippo, the bar owner, and he nodded pointing towards the stage where the band he hired was playing a song without a singer. She looked back over towards Naraku with a slight smirk and he wondered just what was she planning. "Make it good." he mouth to her and she nodded with a wink. '_Oh yeah, this IS gonna be good.' _she thought, not noticing that the man she loved had just fled the building in a fit of hurt and anger.

She spoke something to the band leader who nodded then turned to his fellow band mates as they prepared to play as Kagome took her place at the piano. They counted out then she started to sing.

_Look inside,_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause I'm so uninspired,_

_so sick and tired of all the_

_hatred you harbor_

_So you say?_

_You enjoy the games that you play_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some sadist_

_who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause I hate what you do_

_And I hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Do you get,_

_Do you get a little kick out of_

_being sick and twisted?_

_You want to be in control_

_It's my fear that your after_

_Well that's not how you find it_

The smirk that Naraku wore slipped off his face like mud the instant he heard the first lines words of her song, he began to feel like snatching her off of the stage and beating her then and there. But he let her continue as to not cause a scene. What angered him even more was the smirk she shot at him as she continued to sing and play the piano, pure happiness flowing from her and it irked him when he smelled it.

_Do you,_

_Do you really enjoy living a_

_life that's so hateful?_

_Cause there's a hole where_

_your soul should be_

_Your losing control of it and_

_it's really distasteful_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause I hate what you do_

_And I hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't_

_translate and it's getting_

_quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you_

_Look inside,_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause I'm so uninspired,_

_so sick and tired of all the_

_hatred you harbor_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause I hate what you do_

_And I hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't_

_translate and it's getting_

_quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you _


	9. Masquerade Ball: Part I

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 9

Masquerade Ball: Part I

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 9

Masquerade Ball: Part I

Kagome sat inside the limo after they had exited the lounge, across from Naraku and close to the door. The ride was filled with tense silence as Naraku drank from his glass of scotch on ice. '_Serves you right you sick bastard. I hope you enjoyed my performance.' _Kagome thought silently as she didn't take her eyes off of Naraku just in case he decided to strike her or something when she wasn't looking. Naraku was just so angry he couldn't speak and didn't like feeling humiliated, which is exactly how he felt at the moment. He liked having everything under control and going according to order. What Kagome had pulled was the complete opposite. He wondered just how she had changed over the years that he had been gone building his empire and his strength.

"What? Nothing to say? No sarcastic or witty remarks?" Kagome ventured with an attitude, folding her jacket in her lap out of nerves. Screw pretending like she was on a date, she couldn't take being around him for one more minute and was quite relieved that she was on her way home. "Shut up! Insolent wench!" he roared suddenly, his face contorting in an anger that she hadn't seen since he was beating her. He tossed his drink at her in anger and she ducked to dodge the thick glass, though she couldn't avoid the alcohol that had spilled on her. "Did that make you feel better? You're loosing control of yourself Naraku. I thought you liked control." Kagome sneered, her lip curling in utter disdain for the man that sat in the limo with her. "I'll show you control." Naraku hissed as he leaped at her and she thrust out both feet in front of her, effectively blocking him from landing on her and back into his seat.

With a quickness only achieved from practicing her stances and exercises everyday she landed on top of him, pressing her forearm across his throat. "Is this showing me, huh?" Kagome whispered as she applied more force to his throat, pressing as hard as she could so that he couldn't speak. Anger sparked in her as she felt something flick inside of her and warmth radiated through out her whole body, similar to the night when she'd pulled the naginata out of Yura's gut. "Huh Naraku? How does it feel to be powerless...helpless? Can't take what you dish out?" she taunted out between breaths as her body felt as if it were pulsing. Suddenly a hissing sound met her ears as the sound of burning flesh met her nose.

"Ahh...Bitch!" he roared out in pain as he struggled under her, wondering just when she had gotten so strong or acquired miko abilities. She didn't know what was going on but she did know that she couldn't get distracted, or it might get her a beating or two. Finally working his hands under her arm her threw her off him in an agony filled scream. She gasped in surprise as she saw what looked like a third degree burn, the entire skin burnt away from his throat as he panted, trying to gather his bearings. She looked down at her arm for a milisecond and saw that it was clear of burns but had a bluish glow that fading from it.

'_Just what is going on?' _she thought to herself. "You're a...miko, eh?" he chuckled as sweat covered his skin and his had darkened considerably. Before she had a chance to ask what he was talking about he was on her again, a fist full of her hair as he pushed her towards the door. "I'll see you soon, pet." he cackled madly as he pushed open the door then tossed her out while the car while it was still moving. '_I can't let her see me...weak like this. I never, anticipated this happening.' _Naraku thought as he had relaxed in his seat once his favorite obsession was no longer around to burn him, his body sagging from the loss of the youkai that she had purified.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped as she tucked and rolled when she felt the cold air enveloping here, her body hitting the ground with amazing force. She knew Naraku thought he was punishing her by tossing her out like that but he didn't know he was doing her a favor! She tried to roll her body with the momentum of the force she had been thrown but could feel her body bruise as it felt like she was rolling forever on the cold dirty ground when she had finally come to step. "Aye, are ye alright child?" came a weathered voice from above her. She rolled over onto her back so she could see, and was surprised when she came face to face with an old woman with an eye patch.

"I think so? I'm still alive, right?" she spoke as she slowly stood to her feet in the dark street with the aid of the old lady, her bones aching from her fall. "Yes, ye are. It seems you and I were fated to meet, my name is Kaedae. What is yours?" she asked as Kagome shivered in the cold, realizing that her jacket was back in the limo with Naraku. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in the ChinaTown part of town and that she was just a couple of streets away from the Lounge. "Uhm, Kagome. I'm sorry you had to meet me like this, I didn't plan on it." Kagome chuckled nervously, wondering just what this woman had thought of her. "As I said, it was fate. Come, let me heal your wounds." Kaeade spoke mysteriously, placing a gently hand on her shoulder and motioning to her arm and knees, which were torn and bleeding with dirt and gravel embedded in them.

Her adrenaline was still rushing and she was still in shock over being thrown out she mutely nodded and followed the woman into a building that Kagome guessed to be a shrine. '_Who is this lady?' _Kagome thought to herself as she took in the white kimono like shirt and red pants she were wearing. "I'm sorry to trouble you." Kagome spoke as she was lead into a room through a screen door a lit by candles and paper lanterns. She was glad that it was warm inside as she had begun to shiver from being in the cold. "Kaedae, you said?" she asked and Kagome was answered with a nod as the woman had busied herself by grabbing a rag and a bowl with some powdered herbs and water. "You said...it was fate. What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, remembering her mother used to speak of fate a lot.

"That you and me were fated, before this day even happened, to meet in the circumstances that we did. That is how the web of destiny works. We intersected today like the threads of a spider web." she spoke as she motioned for Kagome to sit on a cushion that was in front of a low table. She sat down as Kaedae came to join her across from her on another cushion. "Arm please?" she asked warmly and Kagome obliged, smiling slightly as she placed her elbow on the table so she could treat her forearm. She felt at ease around her, almost as if she were visiting her grandmother. She watched as she poured the powdered herbs in the bowl and added a bit of water to make it into a paste.

"I sense something about ye, tell me, are ye a miko?" Kaedae asked gently as she dampened her rag with some water then began to clean it as gently as she could. Kagome hissed out then decided to focus on the conversation to take her mind off of the pain, "I actually don't know. I'm descended from them. But I doubt that I am one...the life I live is too defiled for that. Aren't mikos like...priestesses that never give themselves to a man?" Kagome ventured curiously, she never was really explained as to what a miko was and learned what she known from society. "Yes, they are...supposedly." Kaedae answered with that same mysterious smile as she glanced up at Kagome then back to her wound. '_Is that a real answer?' _Kagome thought as she winced again, feeling Kaedae dig particularly hard to free a pebble from her flesh.

"But being with a man, doesn't take away from a priestesses power. I sense that same power, in ye dear." Kaedae spoke causing for Kagome's eyebrows to rise into her bangs. "Are you sure you aren't, y'know, senile or something?" she asked not wanting to offend. But Kagome was no where near a priestess or holy or any of those things. By society's standards she was as filthy as the come, the lowest of the low. "I'm positive. I have been doing what I've been doing for a long time. My third eye has never led me wrong." Kaedae spoke and Kagome didn't respond, hearing the certainty in her voice. "Just know, that whenever ye need help or healing again, I can always be found right here." Kaedae offered once Kagome didn't reply.

"Do miko's burn people?" Kagome asked curiosuly, what happened in the limousine with Naraku replaying in her head. "Aye child. Impure things. Evil demons." Kaedae answered as she slathered the paste on her arm that caused a cooling soothing sensation to wash over it and earned a sigh of relief from Kagome. "So, if I burned someone...would that...make me a miko?" she asked curiously. "Yes, it would." Kaedae asked, deciding not to ask about it and just leave the young woman to her thoughts. She could sense a sadness about her aura and that a lot was on her mind. The woman made quick work of bandaging that arm and tending to her knees. "Here, I think this may answer all the questions ye harbor inside. Remember that I can always be found, right here child." she spoke warmly, handing a small but surprisingly thick book to her that looked older than even she was. 'Mikos and Priestess: A History and a Guide.' read the title.

"Thank you so much Kaedae. I'm glad that I was able to meet you and that fate planned for us to meet." she spoke honestly genuine as she took the book. "Would you mind if I waited here for a cab?" Kagome asked, deciding not to worry Yura or Sango by coming to get her. Boy was she glad that she had pocketed all the money that Naraku had given her or she would have no way to pay for it. "Of course not. Would you like some tea?" Kaedae asked as she slid a screen on the other side of the room to reveal a small kitchen. "That would be great." She replied as she dialed the taxi sevice number and waited on someone to answer so she could tell them where to go. By the time she had finished the call Kaedae was returning with a tray with two cups of hot steaming tea on them.

As Kagome replayed what happened in her mind a question arose: '_So does that make...Naraku a demon?' _she answered as she took her cup of the tray and blew on it before taking a deep sip and sighed after she had swallowed. "Relaxing, isn't it?" Kaedae chuckled after she had taken a drink also. "Very! I should drink tea more often." Kagome smiled her eyes sparkling from the flavor it had left in her mouth. She already felt better. She didn't know if it was the shrine or Kaedae's warm personality, but she felt as if she could spend forever here. When the cab pulled up Kaedae walked her to the door and pulled her into a hug.

"Be well Kagome, know that God is watching over ye." she spoke with a smile and Kagome nodded. "You too Kaedae, thanks for everything, really." she spoke giving her a light squeeze before she pulled away then exited into the cold air and into the cab. Once she was in the cab she pulled out her cell and dialed Inuyasha's number, surprised when she didn't receive and answer and her stomach dropped. "I hope he's ok." she whispered as she wondered if Naraku's goons had got a hold of him. She had no idea that he was ignoring her and would continue to do so for the next 3 days.

(3 DAYS LATER...)

"Kagomeeee! Wake up sleepy head! Today is the daaaaay of the partyyyyyy!" Sango and Yura sang in unison as they jumped in Kagome's bed, jolting her from a deep sleep. One that she wanted to stay in so she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha, and why he wasn't answering his phone. "Noo...I wana sleep." she whined she turned over in her bed and pulled the pillow over her head to block out the light of the sun that was shining through her window. When she finally rose up she had a frown on her face. "Eww! Don't frown, it's not becoming of you." Yura spoke warmly, putting an arm around her. "I'm sorry you guys...I can't exactly find it in myself to be cheerful today." Kagome yawned as a lot was on her mind. She wondered why Inuyasha was apparently ignoring her and why Naraku hadn't bothered to call her. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was up to something that was no good.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" Sango asked worriedly, knowing that when Kagome had asked if she talked to Inuyasha that something was up. "Actually...yes. I don't know why he won't answer his phone. I'm at a lost of what to do." Kagome whispered, the hurt she felt in her heart portrayed in her voice. "This is why I said don't fall in love." Yura sang out earning a cold glare from Kagome. "Whatever." Kagome snapped pulling sheets back and stomping out of bed into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly. "Now...why'd ya have to go and say that for?" Sango asked slightly angry as she looked at Yura, earning a nonchalant shrug from her. "Well, I told her so." she replied earning an eye roll from Sango. "You are NO help." Sango sighed shaking her head as she went into the kitchen to cook breakfast as she heard water being run from the bathroom and guessed that Kagome was taking a bath.

Kagome undressed in the bathroom still sleepy, glancing at her phone to see what time it was (almost two 'o clock) she willed it to ring with her mind. She jumped when it did and rushed to flip it open. She sighed unhappily when she saw it was Miroku and answered it. "What?" she asked, unable to put happiness in her voice. She wasn't used to feeling this way. She felt, once again, as if her world was crashing in on her. She felt lost and confused as to why Inuyasha was ignoring her. It was driving her absolutely bonkers that he wasn't calling or answering her calls. She was worried and slightly angry. "**I don't know what you did but Inuyasha is pissed**." Miroku's voice came across the line. "What? At me?" she asked in confusion, her heart speeding up at the thought of Inuyasha being mad at her. It made her feel nauseous.

"**I think so. Everytime I mention you he frowns. This morning I asked were you coming to the party and he looked like he wanted to murder someone**." he replied as Kagome felt as if the wind was knocked out of her and slumped down onto the side of the bathtub. "Can you...three way and talk to him? See what he's mad about? I'll stay quiet." Kagome almost begged her voice wavering as a bit of relief flooded her. At least she knew he was still alive. Although mad was not how she wanted him to be, and especially at her. "**I'll try. Everytime I do he says he doesn't want to talk about it. Hold on, kay?**' Miroku said. "Ok." Kagome answered and slid her pajama pants off, still getting ready for her bath.

There was silence on the line before a clicking sound and then a ringing. "**Shh.**" Miroku breathed into the phone. After a couple of rings Inuyasha answered. "**_What is it this time pervert_?**" came Inuyasha's voice across the line and Kagome's stomach did a flip as she said a silent prayer to God thanking that he was alright. "**Just wanted to see what time you were heading to the ball and what time you wanted me to come over**?" Miroku said casually. "_**I don't care and probably at around 7:30 to make sure everything is on track.**_" Inuyasha answered with deep breath.

She frowned, she could hear the irritation in his voice and wondered what she did to make him mad. "**So...have you talk to Kagome?**" Miroku ventured lightly, deciding to dive on into the reason that he'd called. "**_Feh. No I haven't talked to that liar and I don't think I ever will_.**" Inuyasha retorted angrily and Miroku and Inuyasha heard a crash on the end of the line, sounded as if he'd broken something. '_Liar?' _Kagome questioned herself as she felt a pang of pain in her heart at the insult. Everything she said about her feelings to Inuyasha was true!

"**What did she lie about? Kagome is a genuine person, I can tell she has a good heart.**" Miroku spoke, truly confused. "_**Yeah right. I bet you couldn't tell she's a liar and player, huh?**_" Inuyasha replied with a snort and Kagome felt her stomach drop once again. "**Player? She doesn't seem like the type.**" Miroku defended her in surprise. "**_Well if you saw what I saw 3 days ago you would_.**" Inuyasha vented, his voice rising slightly in anger. '_Oh no...he didn't!' _Kagome screamed in her head, knowing that 3 days ago she had that 'date' with Naraku. "_**She was just trying to get close to me for my money. I learned all I needed to know when I saw her out with Naraku.**_" he sneered, spitting out Naraku's name like poison as he felt the familiar jealousy rise in him.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kagome yelled out her voice wavering as her eyes watered, unable to hold herself back anymore. "_**Kagome? What the fu-Miroku, you better have a good explanation for this!**_" Inuyasha yelled into the phone in anger. "I truly care about you Inuyasha. It was serious to me and I was NOT playing games! I can explain everything if you would LET me!" she hollered back into the phone, tears beginning to stream down her face as she felt as if he were slipping through her fingers and no matter how hard she tried she was going to loose him. "_**Let you tell me more lies? How does that make sense? Like I'll believe you!**_" he yelled back as Miroku said nothing and decided to let them talk, or rather yell, it out.

"Only reason I went out with him was to protect you! He threatened to hurt you if I didn't! You don't know how long he's manipulated me like that! I didn't want you to find out like this and was going to tell you everything." Kagome spoke, her voice catching as a sob bubbled in her throat. "_**How was going out with another man PROTECTING ME? I told you can tell me anything.**_" Inuyasha said his voice shaking from the anger he felt inside. "I didn't want to make you angry, or have you look at me any differently." she sobbed out and Inuyasha paused in his angry reply, he never liked seeing or hearing a woman cry. But he had to wonder, was it real or was she acting? "_**If a man is harassing you it's gonna make me look at you any differently? How'd you even meet him?**_" he replied coldly.

"I'm...I'm...an escort, ok? Naraku was an old client and he paid me to be with him. That's what I didn't want to tell you OR Miroku," she spoke hearing the gasp that she'd earned from Miroku from saying her confession, "I didn't want no one knowing what I did to get by or looking at me differently. No matter what I do to live I'm STILL human and have emotions! Go on. Say it. Say I'm a filthy bitch that deserves any punishment that God is going to give me. Go on!" she cried out her vocal cords straining from the force. She was rewarded with silence as Inuyasha was at a complete lost. She had stunned him into silence with her words and all that she received in reply was a dial tone. "Nooo..." she sobbed out, feeling rejected and that no matter how hard she tried she was going to loose him.

"**I'm so sorry Kagome...I had no idea that would happen. I thought you were going to be quiet. I never woulda guessed that you did that for...money. I'm sorry**." Miroku spoke, clicking his three way button so the dial tone would cease to ring. "I am too Miroku...I am too. I only do it...for my little brother Souta. He has bone cancer, and he'll die if I didn't find a way to pay for his chemo treatments or marrow transplant...I don't like talking about it cause I don't want pity. I don't want no one feeling sorry for me, damn!" she cried out in frustration. How can everything go so horribly wrong? "**Don't worry about it Kagome, ok? I'm gonna try to talk to him for you.**" Miroku spoke and Kagome shook her head.

"Don't even try Miroku. Let's just...give him some time to cool down and I'll try talking to him at the party tonight. I guess...I'll talk to you later." Kagome said, the hurt in her voice enough to make tears well in Miroku's eyes. "**Ok, you take it easy Kags.**" Miroku spoke then they disconnected. As Kagome set her phone on the counter then slipped into the water more sobs escaped her, causing for ripples to appear in the water. "Why? Why did it have to happen like this? I wanted to be the one to tell him." she whispered to herself as more tears fell from her eyes and she felt as if they would never stop.

She felt like curling up into a ball and dying. When had she come to care and love him so much? Why did she feel as if she couldn't live without him? After she had washed her hair and body she hurriedly stood and unplugged the tub. She dried off, not caring to blow dry her hair as she squeezed the water out with the towel then went to her bedroom, pulling on large t-shirt and not bothering to put on any lotion. More tears just fell from her eyes as her conversation with Inuyasha replayed in her mind over and over. The anger in his voice made her lip quiver as she couldn't hold back the sobs and collapsed into her bed face first, trying to muffle the sounds of her crying so her friends wouldn't hear.

"Kagome. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Sango asked through Kagome's bedroom door, her and Yura standing outside with a mug on a tray along with chocolate brownies, Kagome's favorite. "Noo." she replied back her voice hoarse from all the yelling she was doing at Inuyasha, a box Kleenex next to her as she laid in bed curled in tight ball. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get warm or seem to stop crying. She didn't look up when she heard her door open and instead burrowed deeper under her covers. Only when she felt her bed dip down from the weight of Yura and Sango on either side of her.

"Oh...Baby girl...don't cry." Sango cooed brushing her bangs from her face. That only made Kagome's face contort into pain as a drawn out sob escaped her and she threw herself into her lap, Yura rubbing her trying to console her (A/N: I HATE when people do that, it makes me cry worse!). "He don't...he don't...want me no mooooore!" she sobbed out heavily, the force of her sobs making Yura's eyes water as she saw the amount of pain she was in. "I'm sorry Kagome. I hate that this is happening." Yura whispered as she laid down to wrap an arm around Kagome, a tear falling from her eyes. All her two friends could do was sit and comfort her the best of their abilities. "I didn't want him finding out like this. Now he thinks I was just lying to him, trying to use him." she breathed out when she had calmed down.

They don't know how long they sat there talking and eating brownies together but before they known it it was 6 o clock and time to begin getting ready for the party. "C'mon, we can fix this tonight, I can help you with your hair. Do you want it curly?" Yura spoke warmly and Kagome sat up nodding slowly, she wanted to look her best tonight, even though she knew it might not help. "But my eyes are so swollen from crying...I'm gonna look like shit. I feel like it." she sighed sadly, causing a small smile to come to Sango's voice. "With both of us helping you. You'll be the star of the ball. Like Cinderella." she said, running her hand through Kagome's wavy hair. "I hope so...I need a miracle or fairy godmother right now. Yura, you got a wand right?" Kagome joked, a watery smile on her face. "Yes, and I'll work all my magic to get you two back on track." she said confidently, pulling Kagome into a hug.

(A/N: Sorry so short, but I had to write it like this so part 2 would be the way it wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy the double update!)


	10. Masquerade Ball: Part II

Mysterious Lounge Singer

Chapter 10

Masquerade Ball: Part II

Summary: Inuyasha has become spell-bound, almost obsessed, with the mysterious singer that has begun working at the small lounge he visits frequently. What secrets does she hide so protectively? Why does he feel so drawn to her? And why does she seem so unattainable?

Chapter 10

Masquerade Ball: Part II

"Noo! Kagome!" Yura sighed out in frustration as the sat at Kagome's feet, trying for the third to time the pain her toenails black. "I'm sorry Yura. My mind is...wandering around and stuff. I'll be still, go ahead." Kagome apologized with a small smile, her face looking like she had just came out of the clouds. The slight spa like setting that they had going while getting dressed helped her out a little bit. Though it could stop her from thinking about that one special hanyou. "You said that before. This is the last time I'm going to try." Yura spoke dryly as she wet a cotton ball wit finger nail polish remover then proceeded to rub off the polish that was on her skin.

She understood she was having a hard time at the moment but she could only take repainting the same toenail so many times! "Hey! You don't think, this looks TOO slutty?" Sango asked as she came into the living room, clad in her red corset and skirt vampire costume. "No! You look good." Kagome complimented as she blushed and turned to the full length mirror that they had set up in the living room so they would have more room to move around. Sango looked in the mirror, wondering if the lace down the front that revealed her cleavage and stomach was a bit too much. "I loove the hat, choker, and fishnet stockings. Very becoming of you. I think Miroku might faint!" Yura teased with a wink making Sango blush even more. Over the weeks she had gotten used to Yura's personality and actually appreciated her input at times, if it wasn't a little harsh at moments.

"Well...I think that would be nice. Long as he isn't trying to grope me or slide his hand up my skirt." Sango laughed with an eye roll trying to appear nonchalant about the whole Miroku situation. "Tell me Sango. Do you like him? I know you do. You can't lie to me." Kagome teased as she squeezed a finger between the tiny rollers she had in her head to scratch her scalp, glad to get her mind off of her hopeless romance and onto someone elses hopeful one. "I guess. I mean, he's not as pervy as I thought and he's actually really smart, a good business man." she spoke as she sat down on the couch, pulling her arm stocking on to her hand, lacing her middle finger through the opening then pulling it up to her elbow.

"Yura, the quickest way to Sango's heart is to be a good business man. I think she liiiikes him." Kagome teased as Yura nodded in agreement finally finishing Kagome's toenails. "So...so what if I do? It's not a crime to like someone." Sango spoke defensively crossing her arms as she grabbed her shoebox off the arm of the couch then grabbed her black stilettos that had a red pencil thin heel and black flower on the front toe part. Kagome stood from the chair with a smile than walked over and sat next to Sango, pulling her robe on her shoulder when it had slipped off.

"No, it's not a crime. It is however to let that like or love go to waste, don't make the same mistakes I did. If you feel you will regret not going forth with your feelings then I think you should persue him." Kagome spoke sounding wise beyond her years. Smiling while placing her hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango stopped blushing as she nodded taking in Kagome's words. "Ooookay! Enough of this love talk! Go get your dress so I can lace you up, now is NOT the time to get teary eyes!" Yura exclaimed, trying in her own way to cheer Kagome up as she walked over to her stereo.

The sound of bass filled hip hop met her ears as she went to her room to grab her black sparkly Victorian like bustle dress. Yura swiveled her hips to the beat as she was getting her pre-party dance practice in, causing Sango to burst out laughing as she bobbed to the beat. Kagome knew Yura probably felt out of place with all this love talk. '_I wonder if Yura has ever been in love? Or, at least liked somebody?' _Kagome pondered to herself as she opened her closet and grabbed her dress and shoebox then closed it back with her foot.

(ACROSS TOWN AT AN ITALIAN LIKE MANSION...)

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his bedroom, had actually been pacing since he hung up with Kagome, his suit and mask laid on his bed. He hadn't been able to relax all day. Not ever since Kagome told him what she had on the phone hours ago. '_I'm an escort, ok?' _ her voice replayed in his head and he had to give it a shake trying to dislodge it from his mind. "An...escort? How the hell could I not notice that?" he muttered under his breath as he turned back around to walk to the other side of his room. He was a ball of nerves inside. '_Say I'm a filthy bitch that deserves any punishment that God is going to give me. Go on!' _her tear filled cry once again surfaced in his mind.

"But...you're not...at least, I don't think you're not." he whispered to himself, remembering all the time that she had spent with him and the honesty that had shown in her eyes when they were talking in his car after the dinner that they had so much fun at or the fact that she never pressured him about money. '_How the hell could she keep something like this from me? All she had to do was ask for money if it was that bad!' _he thought then slumped onto the foot of his bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know how to react. A part of him was mad, steaming mad! But another part, despite how angry was, felt sympathy for her and wanted to know why she had been so secretive.

'_Well could you blame her? That occupation isn't something to necessarily be proud of.' _ he said to himself as he flopped back to lay down, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. '_And how I reacted didn't help either...I just hung up. I was so damned...shocked.' _he thought as his face contorted into one of confusion as he grabbed his pillow then pulled it over his face. "Fuck." he muttered into the pillow. He didn't want to lose her and despite all that she kept from him, he still cared about her. Suddenly he heard the sound of his doorbell emanating throughout the large house and he stood with a loud sigh. "I better stop thinking before I think myself in circles." he muttered as he descended down the stairs, his footsteps muffled by the white carpet.

He opened the door and wasn't too surprised to see Miroku standing there, with his tux in a garment bag along with a shoe box. "How ya holdin up 'Yash?" He asked with concerned eyes. "Feh." was all Inuyasha replied as he stepped back to open the door. "I know you're upset but you should know tha-" Miroku began to explain, beginning to tell him why Kagome escorted in the first place but Inuyasha shook his head, his jaw set. "I really don't want to talk about it, 'kay? I'm tired of thinking about it." Inuyasha cut him off, holding up in his hand. "Just...don't make any stupid decision." Miroku sighed as he didn't know what to do to make him see that Kagome truly cared about him and that they needed each other...more than they realized.

(BACK WITH THE GIRLS...)

"You look stunning! As usual." Sango cooed as Kagome had exited the bathroom from taking her rollers down and pinning her curls on top of her head with bobby pins, leaving a few spiral curls to dangle down the side and back of her head. "I hope so? No puffy eyes?" she asked as she pointed to her eyes, she had tried to hide it with concealer and hoped that it had helped. "Nope. Can't even tell you were crying your heart out." Yura spoke warmly as she motioned for Kagome to model for them and she did with a slight laugh, turning slow.

"I think you're going to need this." Sango spoke handing her a black masquerade mask with crystals along the edge and black folding fan with sparkles on it. "Almost forgot." she replied in thanks, tying the fan to her wrist with the string it came with and sliding the mask onto her forehead. "I'm driving!" Sango chirped as she grabbed her coat and Yura rushed to grab her wand and mask then they were out the door. "Damn it's too cold for this! My legs are freezing!" Kagome gasped once she was outside, feeling as if she'd dived into an arctic cold ocean. The cold felt as if it were penetrating right through her bones and into her soul!

"Shiiit! I'm freezing my ass off!" Sango exclaimed past chattering teeth as they teetered down the stairs in their heels. "Well I think I'm worst off because I'm freezing my clit off out here." Yura countered, making them all burst out laughing. Kagome felt her mood was the best it had been all day, albeit she was still depressed. '_Now I see why it's good to have girlfriends. Always there to help you when you're down.' _ Kagome thought as a rush of gratitude flooded her as she watched her friends talk and laugh all the way to Sango's car.

Sango had told them a lot of people would be showing up but when they had pulled onto the street the banquet hall was on they truly understood what she meant. There was a sea of cars and limousines congested in the street, honking at each other and jockeying for parking spaces across the street from the hall. "My God Sango. Looks like all of New York is coming to this party." Yura exclaimed as they had got caught up in a bit of traffic as she was trying to make it around back for the V.I.P. parking. "At least every important corporate business in New York is here. So that's just about all of it." Sango beamed her pearly whites, glad that all their planning had turned out such a response.

"If this asshole would MOVE IT! Then I could get around back!" Sango hollered as she honked her horn, trying to boss hog her way to the front of the traffic by revving her engine a couple of times. "Uhm Sango, they can't hear you." Kagome chimed in with a slight chuckle. "Lucky they can't!" she replied as she honked her horn again in frustration. "That's how New York drivers are. They don't give a damn about anyone else but themselves." Yura sighed as they creeped past the entrance, seeing the man at the front approving invitations and checking people for weapons with a detector similar to the ones used at airports.

"High security huh?" Kagome asked, glad that she didn't have her 38' on her for once. She didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary tonight, unbeknown to her that a certain sadist had a plan for her. "Our guests safety is always first." she said in a sing song voice that made Kagome and Yura smile as they finally made it to the corner and Sango was finally able to turn onto the next street and into the back barking lot of the 82Mercer Banquet Hall. "Damn. I can't find a parking space anywhere. Looks like all the executives took up all the good spots." Sango vented in irritation as she passed the front parking spaces that were full and headed down the closet row.

After driving many circles around the lot and complaints from Yura telling her to hurry up and park cause she was ready to party she settled on a spot that was a row from the very back. "I hate to park in a dark spot like this. Here, slide these cans of mace in your boobs." Sango said opening her armrest compartment to reveal about 6 cans of mace. "Damn Sango...isn't that, y'know, illegal?" Kagome questioned as she reached down and grabbed her a can, reading the label and saw that it was the same kind that the police used.

"When it comes to safety who cares about legality? No telling what a drunk bastard might try to pull tonight cause we look too damned good." she responded as she safely tucked hers in the side of her skirt where her own lacy mini-bustle hid the bulge, since her corest was laced down the front and showed a lot of skin. "Woww." Kagome gasped when they had entered through the back (after showing their invitations of course) and her eyes had saw the inside of the banquet hall, the hall was decorated to look like an old haunted mansion. "All right ladies, time to work our magic!" Sango whispered encouragingly as they all slid their masks over their faces then headed towards the dance floor, their arms linked together as they bopped to the beat of the music.

Across the hall at the bar they had failed to notice the pair of eyes that had been glued to them ever since they'd entered the building. "Holy fuck...Sango looks...I'm speechless." Miroku sang as his eyes sparkled, unable to keep his eyes from lingering on the skin that was teasingly calling to him. "Good! Stay that way." Inuyasha snapped as he drank his third martini, he couldn't help but stare at Kagome. As usual she looked impeccable and all he could keep staring at were her legs and butt.

He couldn't help but growl at the bartender across from them who had whistled low as his eyes were on Kagome also. "Excuse me, but you can't deny I have good taste right?" he spoke defensively to Inuyasha who's hands tightened on his glass to the point that it shattered in his hands. "Inuyasha, how about we go say hello to the girls." Miroku spoke in a rush, trying to save the bartender from the beating he was undoubtedly about the receive. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha muttered nonchalantly although he couldn't deny that the same fluttery feeling in his stomach was beginning to take over.

Kagome was glad for the slightly dim lights in the room cause now she could look for Inuyasha without it seeming like she was desperately looking for someone, which she was actually. "Relax Kags, here comes your man now. 12 'o clock." Yura said in a slight sing song voice as she pointed and played it off like a dance move and Kagome turned around, her heart jumping to her throat when she'd laid eyes on Inuyasha clad in his masquerade mask and black and white tuxedo. '_God he looks so delicious! Even though that is not what I should be thinking about right now.' _she chided herself as she saw them nearing.

"Good luck." Yura whispered before she began to dance away from them, grabbing a slightly drunken man and twirling him into her arms making him laugh as they began to get lost in their own little dance. "Hell-o ladies. You look breathtaking this evening." Miroku complemented with a slight bow, making Sango giggle and blush a bit as Kagome curtsied slightly. "Hey." was all Inuyasha had said to her, looking her in the eyes for a slight second then looking off around the room. '_Hmph! Oh no he didn't!' _Kagome thought resisting the urge to frown, pout, and stomp her foot.

"You look handsome this evening Inuyasha." Kagome spoke, genuinely thinking he did. "Thanks." was all he said. Kagome looked to her left for Sango but was surprised to see her and Miroku were walking off to dance together, leaving her alone with Inuyasha. No doubt a part of their plan. "Look, let's not be like this, ok? I want to fix this...but you have to let me." Kagome spoke, all the stress and heartbreak she'd been feeling beginning to show in her voice. But before they could even begin to patch up the situation: "Mr. Taishio! The man of the hour!" came a sudden booming voice, a voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. '_Oh no...it can't be...' _ Kagome thought as the voice was coming from behind her.

"Mr. Onigumo, nice to see that you and your associates made it out tonight." Inuyasha smiled, although the tension was in his face and the way he shook the oily haired man's hand. "Surely we wouldn't miss this occasion. I'm sure you're pleased with the way things turned out tonight." Naraku spoke, two women on either side of him. One was rather pale and Kagome assumed she was an albino because she had white hair and the other was tall but shapely with black hair and a feather in her hair that complimented her red eyes. Eyes that were similar to Naraku's. Kagome felt as if she had entered a tunnel and had lost track of the conversation as their voices began to sound as if she were underwater.

Her heart beat in her ears as she saw Naraku's eyes flick over to her then narrow slightly as if warning her through his white mask, as he looked back to Inuyasha. "Uhm, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I need...some fresh air." Kagome spoke quickly, as Inuyasha turned to see her paled skin and before he could say a word she had rushed off into the sea of costumed people and he had lost sight of her. "Ah. Women. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, eh?" Naraku chuckled when Inuyasha had turned back around to him, pinning him with a suspicious glare. "Darlings, could you go get me something to drink? Thanks." he spoke as the women took off in the same direction Kagome went and Naraku put his arm around Inuyasha, beginning to drill into him about stocks and business shares as Inuyasha wasn't even listening but thinking about the woman who had fled when Naraku had shown up and the smell of pure fear that had lingered when she had gone.

Kagome panted as she had tried to fight off the feeling of claustrophobia, as she had ran out through one of the emergency exit doors. The cold air welcoming to her now and seemed to make her feel better as the nausea she was feeling began to die down a bit. It seemed that he would follow her wherever she went. That she would not be able to ever escape him and his twisted reality. "God...please...help me." she muttered as her heart rate was just beginning to slow down. "It's too late for God." came a woman's voice from behind her. She turned around quickly, body dropping quick into a fighters stance. "What do you want?" Kagome spoke, hiding all weakness seeing that it was the two women who were with Naraku earlier, no doubt some of his minions.

"Isn't it obvious?" spoke the white haired woman, her voice surprisingly monotone as was her face. "Cut the cryptic crap." was all Kagome sneered as she lunged at the woman, catching her face with the toe of her heel in a kick as she turned to face the black haired woman now, hearing the other woman's body hit the ground with a slight moan. "Not bad, but Kanna's really not the fighting type. Let's see how you'll do with me." the black haired woman spoke as she took off at a sprint at Kagome. She dodged a punch as they then began to exchange blows. The woman was fast. Kagome hadn't had to fight this hard in a while but was glad that she was holding her own.

"Not bad...for a human." she sneered after catching Kagome with a punch that was supposed to knock her out, but only dazed her slightly as she fell to the ground. "But not good enough." the black haired woman sneered as she kneeled over Kagome and placed a white handkerchief over her mouth and nose, holding her head firm with her other hand. Kagome screamed into her hand as she grabbed her wrist with both hands. Smelling something in it she held her breath for as long as she could, trying to dislodge the woman's vice like grip. Seeing that it wasn't working her hand went into her dress where she had her mace stashed, but as her head began to swim from the lack of oxygen she unconsciously took a deep breath.

Only receiving a lung full of chemicals and a blanket of darkness clouding over her vision as she slumped onto the ground. "Stupid bitch, blacked my eye." the black haired woman sneered as she leaned away from her, kicking the can of pepper spray out of her hand now that she was out for the count. "Get up Kanna! Go tell Naraku that everything went as planned. I'm going to the limo now." she sneered as she hoisted Kagome up and over her shoulder. "Yes, Kagura." Kanna whispered, seeming unphased from the kick that Kagome had dealt her and turned around to go fetch Naraku.

(Sorry so short! I had a little trouble with this chapter and thought it would be longer. Next one will DEFINITELY be better!)


End file.
